El Nacimiento del Principe Conejo
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: hola he leido varias historias pero ninguna de que naruto naceria como transmigante de kaguya bueno hay otra pero no es naruto es naruko pero esta si es naruto esta cuenta la historia del renacimiento de kaguya otsutsuki pero como hombre y no mujer con todas sus habilidades mas otras sigue la historia del principe conejo. Naruto Dios, Naru-Harem.
1. capitulo 1

El nacimiento

AN: no soy dueño de naruto

Notas

* * *

El mokuton en un tipo de mescla de kekkei genkai y kekkei tota,es la combinacion de doton,suiton y el elemento yang,el de yamato y el de hashirama son diferentes yamato solo crea madera sin vida mientras que hashirama puede crear bosques,también es la razón por lo cual tsunade no tiene mokuton por que tiene que aprenderlo pero lo tiene latente.

Voy a incluir un par de kekkei genkai de la película Naruto Shippūden la Película: Los Herederos de la Voluntad de Fuego el koton que es la mejora del doton, shoton que es tipo de kekkei genkai y kekkei tota es hereditario pero no mescla 2 elementos sino tres doton,katon y para crear la piedra , katon para calentarla y futon para enfriarla y comprimirla , meiton es la forma avanzada del elemento ying, elemento velocidad (jinton)mescla de raiton y futon.

 **n** aruto tendrá el tenseigan ,el shikotsumyaku ,el hyoton por que en la novela momoshiki lo tenía también tendrá ,mokuton,jinto(elemento imán) y el ranton madara lo uso.

naruto será kaguya y uchiha por parte de minato pero de forma muy diluida,como es huérfano no sabemos si tiene clan o no, será senju , uzumaki y hyuga por parte de kushina, uzumaki y senju son primos pues todos los uzumaki son en parte senju y viceversa, hyuga de forma muy diluida de su tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara-abuelo .

naruto tendra todas las habilidades de kaguya como su rinne-sharingan y su byakugan, podrá cambiar de byakugan a tenseigan o rinnegan a voluntad y su byakugan tendrá todas las habilidades del sharingan normal y el mangekyo pero con diferencias como: su tsukuyomi podra causar daño real al cuerpo, su susanoo podrá cambiar de tamaño .del tamaño de una armadura normal hasta el tamaño del jubi.

Naruto tendra todoas las habilidades del rinnegan así como el _linbo: Hengoku,_ Flecha de Indra, Receptor Negro, la técnica de momoshiki de absorber el chakra y transformarlo en mini-frutos del shinju, etc.

Naruto podrá usar el izanagi y izanami sin perder un ojo en vez de eso perderá temporalmente un tomoe del rinne-sharingan por cada uso por eso tendra un límite de 9 al día y si lo usa una décima vez perderá el rinne-sharingan y todas sus habilidades durante un periodo de 3 meses

También tendra el byakugo no in de tsunade pero de forma diferente en vez Cada vez que se utiliza esta técnica la vida del usuario se reduce, ya que las células de nuestro cuerpo sólo pueden dividirse un número limitado de veces usara el elemento ying para crear células nuevas.

El susanoo de naruto será como su alter ego, funcionara como l arena de gaara lo protegerá de cualquier daño automáticamente y tendrá vida propia.

El clan kaguya es descendiente de la hija menor de hamura mientras que los de la mayor son los hyuga,paso lo mismo que con hagoromo el hijo mayor obtuvo los ojos y el espirito osea la parte ying mientras que el menor obtuvo el cuerpo y la vida del sabio la parte yang, en hamura también paso algo similar la hija mayor obtuvo los ojos y la menor el cuerpo(o el esqueleto).

Comienza la historia

* * *

Capítulo I: el renacimiento de la diosa conejo

* * *

Konohagakure no sato

El 10 de octubre es un día muy malo en konoha muchas vidas se perdieron por culpa del kyubi no yoko entre ellas la vida del yondaime hokage minato namikaze, el _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō que murió por sellar el kyubi en un niño llamado uzumaki naruto después del incidente kiruzen sarutobi tomo el puesto temporalmente._

Sala del consejo shinobi

* * *

-Debemos matar el demonio!-gritaban los civiles

-terminemos lo que el cuarto comenzó!-gritaban otros

-silencio!-dijo el tercero

-pero hokage-sama debemos matar el demonio-dijo un civil

-no, el cuarto quería que naruto fuera un héroe y por eso nace esta nueva ley: "cualquiera que intenta matar a naruto y le dice a los de la nueva generación que tiene sellado el kyubi será ejecutado no importa no importa su nivel social si es un ninja o civil "y danzo antes que digas algo no se convertirá en un arma viviente-dijo el tercero

-Danzo estaba molesto por el comentario

-Pero hokage-sama-dijo un civil

-Dije no!-grito el tercero

En algún lugar de la Montaña Cementerio

-este chakra!-dijo un ser oscuro llamado zetsu negro

-qué pasa **?** -pregunto su otra mita zetsu blanco

-es el chakra de kaa-san-dijo zetsu negro

-pero cómo es posible ni el tsukuyomi infinito a comenzado o el jubi ha resurgid **?-** el blanco

-no se pero tengo que averiguarlo-dijo antes de hundirse bajo tierra para viajar al origen de ese chakra

Konohagakure no sato: el Hospital

En una habitación había un bebe por sus rasgos faciales muy delicados no se sabía si era niño o niña por su apariencia, con su color de piel tan blanca como la nieve, también tiene un pelo muy largo para un recién nacido siendo de color blanco. Algo de lo más notable son los dos cuernos que salen como protuberancias desde su cabeza, así como dos marcas parecidas a las que poseen los miembros del clan Kaguya. Si abria los ojos se podría ver el kekkei genkai del clan hyuga el Byakugan, por lo que sus ojos son de color blanco, y, cuando el Dōjutsu se activa, las venas alrededor de sus ojos se marcan. Además

Posee un tercer ojo en el centro de su frente, el cual tiene los párpados los cuales estaban cerrado y si se abría se vería un ojo de color rojo con circulo y en los tres primero habían tres tomoes en cada uno era una mescla del sharingan del clan uchiha y el rinnegan . Sus cejas son muy cortas y finas, además de que tiene unas uñas muy largas, que de igual forma son de color oscuro, otra cosa muy notable son las tres marcas en cada mejilla que parecían unos bigotes de gato. al lado de la cuna del bebe habia una criatura humanoide con la mitad de color blanco y la otra de color negro.

-se parece a kaa-san en apariencia, en su chakra incluso su olor pero se siente más débil y no es una niña es un chico-dijo la parte negra mientras examinaba al bebe.

-obviamente sería más débil prácticamente su poder esta dispersado por todo el mundo y es género no importa lo que importa es que esta devuelta. o no es cierto, negro?-le dijo la parte blanca.

-tienes razón no importa si es mujer o no kaa-san es kaa-san-dijo la parte negra sonriendo mientras acariciaba al bebe es la mejilla

-pero hay un problema-dijo blanco

-cual **?-** pregunto la parte negra

-siente su chakra es el jinchuriiki del kyubi-dijo blanco

-cierto lo es tengo una idea en vez de resucitar el jubi y sellarlo en madara y luego traicionarlo se lo daremos a kaa-san para que lo absorba-dijo negro

-es un buen plan pero hay un problema-dijo blanco

-y cuál es?-pregunto negro

-necesitamos al kyubi y si selo quitamos morira-dijo blanco

-buen punto-dijo negro después se puso a pensar y dijo-ya se es un uzumaki?-pregunto negro lo cual blanco asintió-no hay problema su clan son como cucarachas son muy resistentes su madre la anterior jinchuriki sobrevivió a la extracción entonces el también-dijo negro

Dentro del sello: _Hakke_ no _Fūin_ Shiki

El gran kyubi no yoko el más poderoso de sus hermanos con un solo movimiento de su cola puede crear terremotos o tsunamis, destruir aldeas o montañas esta aburrido durante el último siglo primero fue controlado por madara uchiha para pelar contra su rival hashimara senju, después fue capturado por el y sellado dentro de la esposa del primero mito uzumaki durante mas 80 años, después sellado dentro de kushina uzumaki durante otras 2 décadas, fue libera y controlado por un uchiha que se hacia llamar madara, liberado del control de ese hombre y resellado dentro de un bebe por el cuarto.

 **-otra vez sellado y esta vez en un bebe que indígnate-dijo el zorro pero luego sintió el chakra del niño y se asustó.**

" **Este chakra se siente como el del jubi pero no es posible jiji nos dividió y sello el caparazón en la luna "pensó el zorro y luego dijo con una sonrisa.**

 **-bueno si tiene este chakra no será aburrido ver lo que ara este niño o niña. o lo que sea cuando sea crezca-dijo el zorro mientras que sonreía y luego se hecho a dormir dentro de su jaula.**


	2. capitulo 2

Los primeros años

Notas

* * *

La parejas ya fueron seleccionadas son: Naruto-harem que serán (fem-haku, samui, hinata y yugito), shikamaru-temari, ino-sai, choji-karui, neji-tenten, itachi-izumi y sakura-sasuke.

Naruto usara el shoton (elemento cristal), meiton (elemento oscuridad) y el koton (elemento acero).

AN: no soy dueño de naruto o cualquier personaje que se nombre de cualquier serie

* * *

Dentro del sello: Hakke no Fūin Shiki

El kyubi estaba sorprendido por el niño avanzaba muy rápido al mes de vida ya gateaba y era muy difícil atraparlo para los ninjas de la aldea cada vez habían más ataques de los aldeanos pero siempre terminaba igual susanoo se manifestaba y los mataba o los anbus llegaban y los capturaba para llevarlos a ibiki para tortúralos y luego matarlos y un día se encontró dentro del sello a zetsu negro

* * *

 **Flashback**

Un día el kyubi estaba durmiendo con naruto en su pata que ya era costumbre, luego se despertó y vio una mancha negra en naruto se preparó para expulsarlo de naruto pero no pudo porque la mancha dijo

-cálmate bestia vengo a hablar no a pelear te quiero preguntar algo-dijo la mancha

 **-que quieres zetsu negro y dilo rápido antes de que te coma-** dijo kyubi a zetsu

-vas a interferir en mis planes de restaurar los poderes de kaa-san porque si es así-no pudo terminar la frase porque kyubi lo interrumpió

 **-no-** dijo kyubi

-eh, que dijiste?-pregunto un confundido zetsu negro

 **-dije no-** respondió kyubi

-pero porque te iba a controlar para su beneficio?-zetsu negro pregunto

 **-simple, recordé lo que dijo jiji y decidí ayudar a criarlo y entrenarlo-dijo kyubi**

 **-** y que dijo hagoromo?-pregunto zetsu

 **-dijo** _ **"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama; siempre estarán juntos, incluso si son separados. Y un día, se convertirán en uno... Con nombres distintos... En formas diferentes en las que ahora existen. Y a diferencia de cuando habían estado conmigo, serán guiados por el camino correcto. Con el paso del tiempo... Sabrán cuál es el poder real..." y creo que hablaba de el-respondió el zorro apuntando a naruto**_

-entonces vas a ayudarme a restaurar a kaa-san?-pregunto zetsu negro

 **-básicamente si-dijo kyubi**

-bueno eso facilita las cosas, kurama-dijo zetsu negro

 **-Tengo una pregunta** **¿Cómo** **reencarno kaguya si estaba sellada y dividida?-pregunto el ahora llamado kurama**

 **-** ni idea pero tengo una teoría cada cierto tiempo Asura e Indra trasmigran en diferentes cuerpos tu conociste 2 de ellos hashirama y madara Asura e Indra respetivamente-ante esto kurama gruño al mencionar a estos 2 pero dejo que zetsu continuara-creo que trasmigraron en naruto al mismo tiempo y su chakra se mesclo y nació el de hagoromo paso lo mismo con madara se implanto el ADN de hashirama y gano su chakra que se mesclo con el suyo y cuando iba a morir despertó el rinnegan. Con hamura igual, su hija mayor mikoto la fundadora del clan hyuga y su hija menor hikari que fundo el clan kaguya trasmigran cada tiempo pero esta vez trasmigraron en el mismo osea naruto y recreo el chakra de hamura y se mesclaron para recrear el de kaa-san-explico zetsu

 **-espera entiendo lo de hyuga porque tiene el byakugan y uzumaki por kushina pero** **¿** **naruto es parte hyuga, uchiha, senju, kaguya y uzumaki?,** **¿** **las hijas de hamura no trasmigraban en mujeres porque esta vez en un hombre?-pregunto kurama**

-no te dije no tengo idea y para responder tu primera pregunta si es parte hyuga, uchiha, senju, kaguya y uzumaki es kaguya y uchiha por parte de minato pero de forma muy diluida com generaciones y senju, uzumaki y hyuga por parte de kushina, hyuga de forma muy diluida de su tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara-abuelo-respondió zetsu

 **-caray que confuso y regresado al plan original que aras-dijo kurama**

\- me dividí para enseñarle y darle sus recuerdos le implante zetsu blancos para aumentar su regeneración y hacerlo más fuerte en el futuro le pondremos en todo el cuerpo menos la cara, los pies y la palma de la manos, receptores negros, buscare a orochimaru para implantarle la transformación del sabio y darle el Juinjutsu para que aprenda el modo sabio serpiente más fácil y eficiente para eso controlaremos a obito para que use su sharingan para controlar a orochimaru -dijo zetsu

 **-entiendo lo primero pero no entiendo para que darle el Juinjutsu, el Senninka y los receptores negros-pregunto kurama**

-es para que absorba chakra de la naturaleza de forma más rápida y de forma pasiva el _Senninka_ (la transformación del sabio)absorbe naturalmente el senjutsu y lo usa paraLa Transformación del Sabio es una habilidad multifacética que permite a sus usuarios alcanzar proezas que van desde la creación de varios apéndices que pueden ser utilizados como arma, hasta el consumo de otros seres humanos, además de un aumento general en sus capacidades físicas tales como la fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, reflejos, percepción y durabilidad, todo esto junto con la mejora en poder de sus técnicas. _Y el_ Juinjutsu para darle más chakra-explico zetsu negro a kurama

 **-y los receptores negros- pregunto kurama**

-para que pueda absorber chakra senjutsu en la batalla y usarlos como armas como: Bo, kunai, Barras de Interrupción de Chakra,Estacas Receptoras de Chakra, etc. lo que se necesite para la batalla estas cosas son muy resistentes para romperlos se necesita el juken del clan hyuga o una fuerza monstruosa como la de tsunade o gai-dijo zetsu

 **-oh un buen plan también podría darle el byakugo no in para darle una regeneración y fuerza monstruosa**

 **-** pero el byakugo no in necesita tiempo de recarga para usarlo y cuando se usa el _Ninpō: Sōzō Saisei_ (Arte Ninja: Creación de Renacimiento) o el Ninpō Sōzō Saisei — Byakugō no Jutsu (Arte Ninja Creación de Renacimiento — Jutsu Fuerza de un Centenar) su vida se a cortaría-pregunto zetsu

 **-simple el Jutsu funciona así** **Este Jutsu permite al usuario sanar o crear órganos vitales, tejidos y cualquier otra herida, han asegurado ser inmortales en una batalla. Cada vez que se utiliza esta técnica la vida del usuario se reduce, ya que las células de nuestro cuerpo sólo pueden dividirse un número limitado de veces, en vez de usar el** **Yōton** **(elemento yang)** **para acelerar la división de las células usaremos el Inton** **(elemento yin)** **para crear nuevas células y así eliminamos el efecto secundario-dijo kurama**

 **-** y en tiempo de recarga?-pregunto zetsu

 **-yo dividiré la parte yin y la parte yang de su chakra y luego concentrare el chakra de naruto y el mío en su frente para que se manifesté el sello en su frente y usarlo si lo hago ahora mismo el chakra que tendra cuando este lleno el sello tendra el nivel del mío y del hachibi combinados cuando teng años-** dijo kurama

-guao eso es mucho y como lo harás si estas encerrado en el sello?-pregunto zetsu

 **-simple busca a jiraiya él tiene la llave del sello puedes usar a obito para eso usa su sharingan para controlarlo y por cierto no había una profecía hecha por gamamaru?-pregunto kurama**

-sí y dice así "aparecerá un niño con poder inimaginable cambiara el mundo para bien o para mal heredara la voluntad de la luna y con su fuerza completara lo que comenzó su antepasado" y dijo otra para jiraiya "En mis sueños veo que vas a ser un gran pervertido y un gran ninja... y un día tendrás un alumno... éste alumno va ser el responsable de una gran revolución en el mundo... en la que finalmente traerá la paz o la destrucción del mundo, el resultado decidirá el destino de todos... tú serás su maestro, su sensei y tomaras una difícil decisión... el camino que elijas va a determinar el destino del mundo entero... vas a viajar por el mundo... y escribirás un libro... ni yo mismo entiendo la razón... pero tú vas a caminar por todo el mundo ... viendo todos las creaciones de la vida, viendo como todo toma su forma, su rumbo y su destino... "por?-zetsu pregunto

 **-la primera se refiere a naruto quien más tiene un poder inimaginable además de el -pregunto kurama**

-nadie-zetsu respondió

 **-la voluntad de la luna se refiere a kaguya y lo que comenzó su antepasado se refiere el tsukuyomi infinito u otra cosa-dijo kurama**

-Y la otra profecía-pregunto zetsu negro

 **-ni idea pero puede ser naruto también y jiji me dijo esto** **"un día un ser de color blancos llamara a los biju por su nombre y los guiara a un nuevo camino de paz y amor o un camino caos y destrucción, ustedes lo seguirán no importa su camino si es del bien o del mal para completarlo "decía,estoy 100% seguro que es naruto quien más tiene cabello, piel, ojos y ropa de color blanco? Preguntó kurama**

-buen punto todas las profecías se relacionan de alguna manera todas se refieren a kaa-san tal vez la de jiraiya no, pero las otras si se refieren a el

 **-zetsu, una pregunta** **¿** **sabes que naruto es un chico cierto?-pregunto kurama**

-sí, lo sé pero kaa-san es kaa-san no importa si es hombre o mujer-respondió zetsu

 **-tienes razón-** dijo kurama y se dio cuenta de algo extraño naruto los estaba mirando y dijo

-su-chan-dijo naruto esto sorprendió a kurama y a zetsu

-ya habla, este niño si es extraño no crees, kurama-dijo zetsu con una sonrisa que él bebe casi dijera su nombre

 **-si es extraño normalmente un bebe o cualquier persona correría de nosotros asustado porque yo soy un zorro gigante y tu una masa negra con forma humana además me ve como si viera un perrito-dijo kurama con una gota gigante detrás de la cabeza por el comportamiento del niño**

 **-ya planeamos el plan entonces adiós te veré en la noche-dijo zetsu negro antes de desaparecer del sello**

 **-** **"** **este será el mejor jinchuriki de la historia y no será aburrido verlo** _ **"-pensó con una sonrisa kurama antes de dormirse**_

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Torre Hokage

Hiruzen o mejor conocido como sandaime hokage tenía problemas varios las demandas de los aldeanos de matar a naruto, los gastos de la reparación de la aldea, la falta de shinobis por el ataque, los ataques de naruto aunque este problema se solucionaba tan rápido como parecían susanoo se encargaba de los atacantes y lo peor el papeleo antes de terminar los papeles alguien toco la puerta

-pase-dijo el tercero

-hokage-sama tenemos un problema-dijo un anbu con mascara de perro

-cual es problema, inu-pregunto el hokage

-apareció susanoo y quiere hablar con usted y no aceptara un no como respuesta-dijo el anbu identificado como inu y esto sorprendió al hokage

-ya voy no hagan nada hasta que llegue-dijo el hokage mientras se iba atreves de la puerta

-hai, hokage-sama-dijo el anbu mientras desaparecía

* * *

Konohagakure no sato: Hospital

El hokage llego a la puerta de la habitación y vio el ser de chakra llamado susanoo con los brazos los 4 cruzados

-y para que querías hablar conmigo-pregunto el hokage al ser de chakra

 **-estoy molesto hiruzen–respondió susanoo**

-por-pregunto el tercero

 **-porque más por los** **ataques ya me canse de ellos apenas tiene un mes de vida y ya ávid ataques a la semana eso son entre 16 o 12 ataques al mes y solo tiene un mes de vida-dijo molesto susanoo**

-no puedo pararlos que quieres que haga-pregunto el tercero

 **-que más hay 2 opciones uno ejecutarlos públicamente y mostrarles quien manda en la aldea o dos crear una barrera en la habitación para que nadie entre aquí-respondió susanoo**

 **-** tienes razón o mejor hare las 2 opciones y tengo una pregunta para ti-dijo hiruzen

 **\- cual-pregunto susanoo**

-exactamente que eres no hay ningún Jutsu para crear un ser de chakra y hable además es un bebe cuanto chakra tiene-pregunto hiruzen

 **-** **para responder tu pregunta si hay un Jutsu que crea un avatar de chakra y es del mangekyo sharingan no te acuerdas de lo que dije cuando me presente dije** **"** **no voy a dejar que mates o lastimes a mi amo mi nombre es susanoo soy el escudo y la lanza más fuerte de los que tienen los** _ **ojo que refleja el corazón**_ y **destruiré a cualquier amenaza para mi amo** **"-respondió susanoo y sorprendió al tercero y a los anbu presente**

-así que a eso te referirías con "el _ojo que refleja el corazón_ "espera dijiste mangekyo sharingan que yo sepa para despertarlo necesitas cumplir 2 condiciones la primera tener el sharingan lo cual no tiene naruto y la otra es presenciar la muerte de un ser querido-pregunto un confundido hiruzen

 **-no viste su tercer ojo ese se llama rinne-sharingan el antepasado del sharingan y el rinnegan-dijo susanoo apuntando al ojo rojo en la frente de naruto**

-y como lo tiene-pregunto el tercero

 **-saben la leyenda de rikudou sennin cierto-pregunto y todos asintieron-bien eso facilita la explicación, esa leyenda es cierta. El rinne-sharingan se remonta mucho antes del sabio procede de su madre kaguya otsutsuki que lo tenía la** **historia es así** **Hace más de 10.000 años, Kaguya llegó al planeta desde las estrellas. Cayó en el pequeño** **País de los Antepasados** **donde se encontraba el** **Dios Árbol** **. Kaguya fue llevada por hombres hacia** **Tenji** **el emperador de este país, a quien con un misterioso poder alteraría su memoria.**

 **Pronto, ella comenzaría a vivir en el país donde conocería a** **Aino** **quien fue designada para cuidar de ella y quien se convirtió en una amiga, con el tiempo, Kaguya empezaría a tener sentimientos de amor hacia** **Tenji** **llegando a ser reconocida como su concubina y quedando embarazada. Cuando el** **País de Ese** **bajo la mentira de que un lago del País de los Antepasados realmente les pertenecía trataron de iniciar una guerra, Tenji trató siempre de mantener la paz, sin embargo uno de los ministros de Ese invadió el país queriendo tomar a Kaguya por su belleza pero resultó en una masacre para los invasores. Éste hecho les dio motivos suficientes al** **País de Ese** **para declarar una guerra a menos de que les dieran la cabeza de Kaguya, por lo que Tenji ordenaría a todo su ejército el perseguirla. Al enterarse de esto, Kaguya junto con** **Aino** **deciden ir hacia el** **Dios Árbol** **, en donde fueron alcanzadas. Para ganar más tiempo, Aino trata de razonar con** **Tenji** **pero termina siendo asesinada para el horror de Kaguya.**

 **Por esta razón, Kaguya consumió el** **fruto** **del** **Dios Árbol** **adquiriendo la capacidad de manipular el** **Chakra** **y lo uso para eliminar los perseguidores junto a su amor después de eso uso su nuevo poder para parar la guerra y decidió gobernar el país para que sus hijos después que crecieran lo gobernarían**

 **Meses después de esto, Kaguya dio a luz a dos hijos llamados** **Hagoromo** **y** **Hamura** **, ambos heredando su gran** **Chakra** **. Con el paso del tiempo Kaguya empezaría perder la confianza en la humanidad y el inmenso poder que poseía la empezaría a corromper, cosa que la llevó a la locura provocando que las personas empezaran a temerle y a tratarla como un demonio. Ante esto el dios árbol se enfureció y trato de tomar el chakra de nuevo adopto una nueva forma para atacar a los hijos de kaguya para quitarle el chakra sus hijos se alzaron para derrotarlo y sellarlo en el interior del mayor que más tarde se conocería como rikudou sennin. Hagoromo o mejor conocido como rikudou sennin** **Nació como uno de los dos hijos de Kaguya otsutsuki, una princesa que se comió el fruto prohibido del Shinju que aparecía una vez cada milenio, en un esfuerzo para ganar habilidades divinas de poner fin a las guerras constantes durante esa época. Como resultado, Hagoromo nació con la capacidad de manipular el mismo tipo de poderoso chakra como su madre. Enfurecida por el hecho de que su chakra fue repartido, cambio a una forma nueva para atacar que se conocería como el jubi con el objetivo de recuperar su chakra, causando estragos en el mundo en su camino.**

 **Hagoromo, junto con su hermano, Hamura otsutsuki, se enfrentaron al Diez Colas logrando detenerlo y sellarlo dentro de Hagoromo, convirtiéndose en el primer Jinchuriki de la historia. Hagoromo pasó a ser elogiado como un dios, en virtud de su victoria, siendo conocido como el ancestro de los ninjas, el primero en dar a conocer los secretos del chakra y aquel que se convirtió en el** **Salvador de Este** **Con sus grandes conocimientos, el Sabio viajó a través del mundo repartiendo su chakra, predicando su religión y enseñando a los demás a usar el** _ **Ninshū**_ **, con el fin de guiar al mundo hacia la paz. El tiempo pasó y el ninshū se pasó a llamar Ninjutsu, el cual, más tarde, en vez de ser usado con fines pacíficos pasó a ser un arma de lucha.**

 **El Sabio comenzó a comprender que el camino hacia la paz llevaría más tiempo del que disponía. Por eso, decidió impartir su sabiduría y el Ninshū a sus dos hijos, Indra y Asura. Su hijo mayor, Indra, que heredó los "ojos" del Sabio (su chakra de gran alcance y energía espiritual), fue considerado un genio, haciendo que su camino fuera muy solitario y llegando a la conclusión que el poder era la verdadera clave para la paz. Su hijo menor, Asura, que heredó el "cuerpo" del Sabio (su poderosa voluntad y la energía física), era todo lo contrario. Nunca hacia nada bien, pero con gran esfuerzo, entrenamiento y hacer amigos en el camino se volvió tan fuerte como su hermano, comprendiendo que el amor es la verdadera clave para la paz.**

 **Siguiendo los ideales de Asura, el Sabio utilizó su habilidad conocida como Jutsu: Creación de Todas las Cosas para dividir el chakra del Diez Colas "en nueve partes", que serían conocidas como las nueve Bestias con Cola. La extracción y separación del Diez Colas lo debilitó e incapacitó gravemente, dejándolo vivo un par de meses gracias a la presencia del caparazón del Diez Colas. Con el tiempo, Hagoromo usó dicho caparazón como núcleo del Seis Caminos — Chibaku Tensei, que llegó a convertirse en la Luna. En su lecho de muerte, el Sabio escogió a Asura como su legítimo sucesor, provocando a Indra, que fue abrumado por la amargura y la envidia, atacara a su Asura, iniciando una lucha entre ellos. Su pelea continuaría a través de sus descendientes: el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha.**

 **Hamura nació como el hijo menor de kaguya los primeros humanos en nacer con la habilidad de manipular Chakra. Enfurecida por el hecho de que su chakra fue repartido, cambio a una forma nueva para atacar que se conocería como el jubi con el objetivo de recuperar su chakra. Eventualmente, Hamura y su hermano decidieron batallar con dicha bestia, logrando derrotarla y sellarla dentro de Hagoromo convirtiéndose en el primer Jinchuriki.**

 **Algún tiempo después cuando Hagoromo creó a las Bestias con Cola, extrajo el cascarón del Diez Colas y logró sellarlo en la Luna, resultando en su propia muerte. Antes de la muerte de Hagoromo, Hamura y el resto del clan se fueron a la luna, con el fin de proteger los restos sellados del Diez Colas pero no sin antes dejar un linaje sus dos hijas la mayor llamada** **mikoto que nació con los ojos de su padre y la menor hikari que nació con el cuerpo de su padre paso lo mismo que con sus primos indra y asura,** **hamura escogió a mikoto como su legítimo sucesor, provocando a hikari, que fue abrumado por la amargura y la envidia, atacara a su mikoto, iniciando una lucha entre ellas. Su pelea continuaría a través de sus descendientes: el Clan hyuga y el Clan kaguya.**

 **-Entendieron hasta ahí cierto-pregunto susanoo y un anbu alzo su mano pregunto**

-tengo 2 preguntas porque sabes eso sí solo tienes un mes de vida y eso quiere decir que el clan hyuga, uchiha, senju, kaguya y uzumaki son parientes léganos-pregunto un anbu

 **-la razón por la cual se esto se lo diré al final y para responder tu otra pregunta si son parientes y ahora para continuar mi historia con el tiempo los clanes** **hyuga y kaguya se peleaban menos frecuente hasta termino en el comienzo de la guerras de clanes la rivalidad ya no existía y los kaguya comenzaban a pelear con otros clanes por su sed de sangre por parte de hamura hasta su extinción en la purga de sangre de kirigakure no sato y los hyuga comenzaron a vivir una vida pacifica hasta su unión en konoha, por otra parte sus primos lo senju y uchiha aun peleaban y los uzumaki eran neutrales entres estas peleas los clanes Uchiha y el Senju eran los más fuertes. Después de mucho derramamiento de sangre, el clan Senju le ofreció una tregua a los Uchiha. El líder de los Uchiha, Madara Uchiha le dijo a Hashirama que para ganar su confianza debía suicidarse o matar a su hermano, Tobirama. Hashirama, sin dudar, escogió la opción de suicidarse pero Madara lo detiene argumentando que ya había visto sus agallas, así que los clanes se aliaron. Después de la alianza hicieron un pacto con el País del Fuego para crear una aldea ninja. Los Senju, Uchiha, y otros clanes se unieron para crear Konoha. Madara le puso el nombre a la aldea y Hashirama creó el nombre de Hokage para el líder de la aldea, el cual pensó que Madara era el más adecuado para ese puesto, a lo que Tobirama y el resto de aldeanos, incluido los miembros del Clan Uchiha, se negaron. Hashirama Senju, el líder de los Senju, usó sus habilidades de Elemento Madera para producir gran parte de la infraestructura del pueblo. Por esta razón fue seleccionado para ser el primer Hokage por los aldeanos.**

 **Ante el temor de que los Senju, ahora en control de Konoha, opriman a sus antiguos rivales, los Uchiha, Madara trató de conseguir apoyo para derrotar a Hashirama. Los Uchiha no lo apoyaron, lo que le obligó a pelear contra Hashirama por sí mismo. Madara fue derrotado en última instancia, en lo que sería llamado el Valle del Fin y según parece allí el Uchiha murió. Después de la batalla, Konoha entró en posesión del Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas. Para contener su poder, el pueblo comenzó su tendencia de sellar a la bestia dentro de los Uzumaki, un clan emparentado con los Senju y por lo tanto el resto de Konoha tenía estrechos vínculos con estos. Hashirama dio las otras bestias con cola en su poder a los otros pueblos que estaban creándose para promover la paz. Ahí llega naruto la razón por la que tiene el rinne-sharingan es porque es la reencarnación de kaguya eso se debe su apariencia tan peculiar-dijo susanoo**

-espera un segundo eso significa que ¿naruto es parte hyuga, uchiha, senju, kaguya y uzumaki? Como, si minato no tenía clan y kushina solo era uzumaki-pregunto el tercero

 **-sencillo minato si tenía clan es parte** **kaguya y uchiha por parte de minato pero de forma muy diluida, de hac generaciones, y es senju, uzumaki y hyuga por parte de kushina, su padre era senju y su madre uzumaki, su parte uzumaki es dominante en su apariencia, hyuga de forma muy diluida de su tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara- tátara-abuelo-explico susanoo**

-guao eso significa que básicamente es el último otsutsuki de la tierra, espera y tú que como hace naciste y sabes todo esto-pregunto el tercero

 **-soy la última defensa y ataque del clan uchiha mediante el mangekyo sharingan básicamente estoy vivo y hablo porque soy la voluntad kushina para proteger a naruto y la razón por la cual se esto es simple soy un ser de chakra puro se todo la historia que involucra el chakra como la batalla de hagoromo y hamura con el jubi, la fundación de los clanes** **hyuga, uchiha, senju, kaguya y uzumaki, la creación de konoha, etc. Básicamente se todo relacionado con el Chakra** **-dijo** susanoo

-y la cantidad de Chakra que tiene naruto-dijo hiruzen

 **-tiene más Chakra que el ichibi y menor al nibi-** dijo susanooy eso sorprendióa todos

-de acuerdo voy viendo al tema original voy a intentar parar o reducir los ataques a naruto o kaguya como se llame mientras que no hagas daño a la aldea entendido susanoo-dijo hiruzen

 **-está bien mientras que naruto no quiera dañarla no haré nada a la aldea-** dijo susanoo antes de desaparecer

-esto será complicado de explicar al consejo-dijo el tercero

* * *

Sala del consejo shinobi

-para que nos llamaste hiruzen-pregunto danzo

-simple ya me canse de los ataques a naruto y modificare la ley y será así "cualquier ataque a naruto y le dice a los de la nueva generación que tiene sellado el kyubi será castigado con una ejecución pública", también pondré un Genjutsu a naruto para cambiarle la apariencia destaca demasiado y lo pondré bajo la protección del clan sarutobi-dijo hiruzen

-no puedes hacer eso-grito un miembro del consejo civil

-si puedo soy el hokage y mi palabra es la ley-dijo el hokage

-estoy de acuerdo con el hokage, yo shikaku nara lo pondré bajo la protección del clan nara-dijo shikaku

-y yo también estoy de acuerdo con el hokage, yo choza akamikichi lo pondré bajo la protección del clan akamikichi-dijo choza

-y yo también estoy de acuerdo con el hokage, yo inojin yamanaka lo pondré bajo la protección del clan yamanaka-dijo inojin

-y yo también estoy de acuerdo con el hokage, yo hiashi hyuga lo pondré bajo la protección del clan hyuga-dijo hiashi

-y yo también estoy de acuerdo con el hokage, yo fugaku uchiha lo pondré bajo la protección del clan uchiha-dijo fugaku

-y yo también estoy de acuerdo con el hokage, yo tsume inuzuka lo pondré bajo la protección del clan inuzuka-dijo tsume

\- y yo también estoy de acuerdo con el hokage, yo shibi aburame lo pondré bajo la protección del clan aburame-dijo shibi

Esto sorprendió a todos del consejo civil especialmente los clanes más estoicos como los aburame, uchiha y hyuga

-entonces cualquiera que dañe a naruto se ara enemigo de los 8 clanes más fuertes de konoha se levanta la sesión todos se pueden retirar menos los clanes hyuga y uchiha-dijo hiruzen

-para que nos quería hokage-sama-dijeron al mismo tiempo fugaku y hiashi

-para decirle esto-y el tercero empezó a contarle la historia de susanoo y dijeron

-esto es increíble por eso no me llevaba bien con minato y básicamente naruto es la reencarnación de nuestro ancestro-dijo sorprendido hiashi

\- y somos parientes quien lo diría, por eso no me llevaba bien con kushina-dijo fugaku

-que haremos hokage-sama-dijeron al mismo tiempo fugaku y hiashi

-simple ustedes lo entrenaran con su kekkei genkai cuando teng años-dijo hiruzen

-hai hokage-sama-dijeron al mismo tiempo fugaku y hiashi antes de retirarse

"enserio apenas tiene un mes y ya causa muchos problemas"-pensó el hokage antes de poner el Genjutsu sobre naruto y su apariencia cambio tenía la piel bronceada, cabello rubio en punta, un ojo azul y el otro morado (la apariencia normal execto con un ojo morado)

-ahora si como un bebe normal más o menos execto por las marcas de bigotes-dijo hiruzen

* * *

Salto de tiempo 6 años después

* * *

Dentro del sello: Hakke no Fūin Shiki

El kyubi estaba sorprendido por el crecimiento rápido de naruto al primer año de vida ya era muy energético a los 2 años ya podía caminar, a los 3 años ya podía hablar como uno de 8 años, a los 4 años ya leía y escribía como uno de 10 años y a los cinco ya tenía tanto chakra como el sanbi y lo controlaba como tsunade básicamente era un monstruo a los 6 ya podía hacer jutsus como el henge, Kawarimi y el kage bushin aunque con diferencias su henge no era una ilusión era real no se podía distinguir con sharingan o el byakugan, sabia jutsus elementales como katon: gokakyu no Jutsu y el Suiton: Teppōdama, podía crear Genjutsu fácilmente como todas las Magen(ilusión demoniaca),Genjutsu: rinnegan, sharingan e byakugan, crearlos mediante sus Dōjutsu, mediante una ocarina o flauta, su taijutsu era fuerte tan fuerte como el de kakashi y podía usar Iryō Ninjutsu(Ninjutsu medico),como la palma mística e incluso las técnicas de tsunade básicamente era casi invencible lo que le faltaba era experiencia

El kyubi se acuerda como el año pasado le dieron sus recuerdos como kaguya

* * *

 **Flashback**

-Naruto tenemos algo para ti-dijo zetsu

-y que es su-chan -dijo Naruto a zetsu Naruto le gustaba llamarlos de diferentes formas como al hokage "saru-jiji" o a hinata su amiga "hina-chan" casi siempre terminaba con chan

 **-tus recuerdos-respondió kurama**

-qué recuerdos su-chan, ku-chan-pregunto naruto

-tus recuerdos como kaguya quédate quieto un minuto-dijo zetsu a naruto mientras ponía su mano en la frente de naruto y luego los recuerdos inundaron la mente naruto y dijo

-ya recuerdo ese hagoromo y hamura me sellaron-dijo Naruto-kaguya molesto

-estas de vuelta kaa-san-dijo zetsu

-si estoy de vuelta por cierto el nombre de zetsu es muy malo como la de las marionetas sin mente te voy a dar un mejor nombre-dijo naruto, pensó y luego dijo-que tal mugetsu (cielo sin luna)-dijo naruto

-me gusta kaa-san-respondió feliz mugetsu

-ahora recuperar mi poder-dijo naruto

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Torre Hokage

En el interior de la torre el tercero estaba firmando papeles hasta que oyó que tocaban la puerta

-adelante-dijo hiruzen

-hola ji-chan-dijo naruto

-hola Naru-chan ¿y qué quieres?-pregunto el tercero

-quiero 3 cosa: primero ya que recupere mi memoria quiere cambiar mi nombre a "kaguya otsutsuki", segundo quiero entrar a la academia y tercero quiero quitar el Genjutsu en mi cuerpo para mostrarle mi verdadero yo -pidió naruto

-puedes entrar a la academia pero con una condición no muestres todo tu poder hasta tu graduación y puedes cambiar tu nombre y revelar tu verdadera apariencia cuando ya seas un gennin-dijo el tercero

\- ¿porque tengo que esconder mi poder?-pregunto naruto

-quiero que lo recebes para cuando seas un gennin y seas una sorpresa para todo el mundo, ¿no te gustaría ver la cara de todo el mundo cuando vea tu verdadero yo?-respondió y pregunto es tercero con una sonrisa sabía que a naruto le gustaban las bromas no sabía si era por el kyubi o lo saco de kushina

-si eso será la mejor broma del mundo-grito naruto con una sonrisa

* * *

bueno aqui termina el capitulo espero qque les guste y avisen si hay un error gramatical.

este capitulo fue resubido para mejorar la gramatica del mismo


	3. capitulo 3

Vida en la academia y graduación

* * *

Notas:

Naruto podrá abrir las ocho puertas internas y podrá usar la octava y vivir la razón es. Para abrir todas las Ocho Puertas, el usuario debe punzarse justo arriba del corazón. Abrir la Octava Puerta y todas las anteriores provocará que la sangre del usuario emane como un aura de vapor rojo por todos los poros del cuerpo, pelo y cejas.

Al entrar en este estado se utiliza toda la energía del cuerpo mientras se hace que el corazón bombee a máxima potencia, ganando así un poder cien veces superior al suyo normal, llegando mucho más allá de los Cinco Kages. Esto se ve cuando ,maito gai peleó a la par y poco a poco abrumó a Madara Uchiha en su estado de Jinchuriki del Diez Colas, causando que éste comparara esa lucha con la que tuvo con Hashirama Senju en el Valle del Fin. Por otra parte, gai demostró poder patear el aire para impulsarse y elevarse, pudiendo alcanzar grandes velocidades.

Al igual que con la apertura de las primeras siete puertas, la apertura de la octava daña el cuerpo del usuario. A diferencia de las anteriores, la liberación de todas las Ocho Puertas da como resultado la muerte inevitable del usuario debido al daño causado a su cuerpo, este efecto se eliminaría con el uso de Nikutai Kassei no Jutsu (Jutsu: Cuerpo Reanimado) que mesclado con el Chakra de todos los bijus más un control de Chakra perfecto debería evitar la muerte porque usaría el Yōton (elemento yang) para reparar el daño causado por la octava puerta y controlaría su Chakra para estabilizarse como hiso naruto con gai cuando abrió la octava puerta

También su estilo de pelea será una mescla del juken del clan hyuga, Kuroashi no Waza (estilo de pierna negra) de sanji y usara el santoryu (estilo de tres espadas) de zoro

Naruto tendrá el kekkei genkai de sakon y ukon que es el Sōma no Kō (Ataque de los Demonios Gemelos)

AN: no soy dueño de naruto o cualquier personaje que se nombre de cualquier serie

* * *

7 años después

Academia día de graduación

Naruto en los 7 años de la academia había progresado mucho en su Genjutsu era imparable sin y con su rinne-sharingan podía crear Genjutsu mortales como hacerle creer que había muerto y luego aparecía en su espalda para acabarlo o, con su flauta u ocarina podía crear una ilusión de que había desaparecido y en su lugar avían bestias para atacarlo o simplemente dormirlos, con su rinne-sharingan era monstruoso su tsukuyomi podía crear daño real a sus adversarios, podía usar el Genjutsu más fuerte del clan uchiha el izanagi e izanami sin perder un ojo porque en cambio de perder la luz en un ojo perdía un Tomoe en su rinne-sharingan y podía usarlo un máximo de 9 veces al día.

En Ninjutsu era imparable podía usar cualquier Ninjutsu como el katon: goka mekkyaku o el suiton: suiryodan no Jutsu fácilmente incluso podía usar el kekkei mora de su vida anterior como: Togebari (Aguja de Pelo de Conejo), Amenominaka, Yasogami Kūgeki (Ochenta Dioses Ataque del Vacío), etc.

En taijutsu era uno de los mejores podía usar 2 estilos de taijutsu único uno es un tipo de mescla entre el juken y uno llamado Kuroashi no Waza (estilo de pierna negra) que era un estilo de pelea únicamente de patadas que llamo Dākusofutoasaruto (Asalto suave oscuro) y otro que alarga la uña, la tiñe de color rojo y la recubre de Chakra toxico para dar a 7 lugares específicos del cuerpo con la que causan daño interno y externo al cuerpo que si dan a siete lugares puede causar la muerte lo llamo Scarlet Needle (que es el ataque de milo de escorpio de saint seiya).

Básicamente era un monstruo en términos de cualquier tipo de Jutsu.

Los días en la academia fueron aburridos naruto tenía que ocultar todo su apariencia, actitud, inteligencia, relaciones y su verdadera fuerza durante los 6 años de academia pasaron 2 incidentes.

primero 1 años después de comenzar la academia su amiga hinata fue casi secuestrada por kumo para que ellos tengan su propio clan hyuga lo que no esperaban que naruto estaba en el bosque que estaba entrenando y cuando vio a hinata procedió a atacar al secuestrador primero uso su tendo (camino Deva) y uso el Banshō Ten'in (Atracción Celestial de Toda la Creación) para atraer al secuestrador hacia él, luego uso el juken para paralizarlo y para terminar uso el ningendo (camino humano) para extraerle el alma y matarlo en el proceso ese incidente causo una disputa entre konoha y kumo exigían algo a cambio por haber perdido a uno de sus mejore shinobis pero no funciono porque el tercero vio todo el secuestro y dijo que intentaron secuestrar a la heredera del clan hyuga pero kumo intento negarlo pero no funciono porque usaron el Edo Tensei para revivir el secuestrador y obligarle a contarle el plan del raikage y kumo tuvo que aceptar su derrota y olvidaron el accidente.

Segundo 3 años después de comenzar la academia paso el ´´incidente uchiha¨ que un 3/1 del clan fue masacrado por algún invasor pero esa no es la verdad. La verdad es que el clan planeaba un golpe de estado pero fueron detenidos por un anbu con mascara de comadreja y asesinados solo los responsables del golpe de estado e inventaron que fue alguien del exterior.

Los demás años fueron normales excepto que uno de los maestros mizuki siempre le saboteaba como ponerle un Genjutsu en su examen para que lo fallara o darle armas defectuosas para que fallara la prueba de tiro pero no le importaba podía hacerle fallar si quisiera porque en la prueba final se desquitaría con él.

* * *

Día de graduación: casa de naruto

Naruto se levantó de la cama se fue al baños se ducho, se cepillo los dientes y se peinó su largo cabello blanco que es tan largo que llega a su rodilla y naruto media unos 166 centímetros era el más alto de su aula pero con el Genjutsu era el más bajo que solo medía 145 centímetros se puso su ropa normal y uso el henge no Jutsu y se fue a la academia

academia ninja: aula de kaguya/naruto

* * *

Llego a su aula y como siempre era el primero y se fue a su asiento que está en la esquina superior izquierda espero que llegaran los demás primero fue hinata y se fue a sentar a su lado después llegaron shikamaru, choji, ino, sakura, kiba con akamaru, shino y llego uchiha sasuke que como era uno de los últimos uchihas de konoha era engreído y seguido por supuesto por su horda de fans, y se fue a su asiento junto a la ventana para que pudiera ver el exterior cuando se aburra. Después llegaron los demás estudiantes

Después llegaron los profesores uno llevaba el cabello largo castaño atado con una cola de caballo en punta, tiene una cicatriz en su nariz la cual lo identifica, tiene ojos negros y piel clara, lleva el traje típico de la aldea de Konoha que consiste en el chaleco táctico, la banda ninja y sandalias ninja este era iruka umino el profesor favorito de naruto.

y el otro tiene el pelo grisáceo que le llega hasta los hombros, con ojos negros, piel blanca, lleva el traje estándar de Konoha que es chaleco táctico, banda ninja y sandalias ninjas. Y el profesor iruka dijo

\- buena mañana clase-dijo y como se dio cuenta que la clase no prestaba atención uso su patentado Jutsu de la gran cabeza y grito **silencio-** grito iruka y al instante todos se callaron y después comenzó a llamar a sus estudiantes hasta que llega a ¨naruto uzumaki¨naruto estaba a punto a contestar hasta que alguien dijo

-Hn, parece que el dobe no llego-dijo sasuke

-estas, ciego-dijo una voz en el fondo y todos voltearon y vieron que era naruto y dijo-presente iruka-sensei

-bueno parece que todos están. Como saben en la actualidad es su examen de graduación. Al final del día de hoy los que pasen serán ninja de konoha. Vamos empezar con el examen escrito, armas y por ultimo Ninjutsu-dijo iruka

Los exámenes fueron simples el examen escrito tenía un Genjutsu para hacerlo fallar lo cual no funciono el rinne-sharingan ve atreves de Genjutsu.

El de armas también fue simple tirar 10 shuriken y 10 kunais la mayoría de los hijos de familias civiles acertó 6/5 u 4/6 y las fans solo lograron 5/4 u 4/3, los hijos de familias de shinobis lograron entre 6/7 u 5/7 pero sasuke logro 9/8 y para sorpresa de todos naruto logro 10/10 claro uso su jinton (elemento imán) para controlar la dirección de las armas y dar en los blancos.

Y por último el examen de Ninjutsu los jutsus eran los básicos el henge, Kawarimi y el ultimo bushin no Jutsu naruto si podía hacer el bushin estándar pero no le gustaba básicamente era una habilidad muy inútil cuantas veces lo usaría en la batalla lo más probable 0, el examen de Ninjutsu fue hecho por el consejo civil para que sus hijos pararan más fácil y debilitaran sus tropas, llamaron los nombres de todos para el examen y como era planeado todos pasaban y llego el turno de naruto

-bueno naruto primero el henge no Jutsu-dijo iruka

-pero, iruka-sensei ya llevo un henge-dijo naruto para sorpresa de todos excepto sus amigos como: shikamaru, hinata, choji y shino

-bueno naruto deshace el henge-dijo iruka aun sorprendido

-de acuerdo kai-dijo naruto antes de aparecer una nube de humo y cuando se deshizo la nube lo que vieron lo sorprendió

Llano estaba el niño de 145 centímetros, pelo rubio brillante, ojos azules y morado, piel bronceada y mono naranja ahora estaba un chico alto de unos 166 centímetros que tenía una apariencia andrógina con su piel pálida casi blanca, ojos blancos que era su Dōjutsu el Byakugan, cara con rasgos faciales muy delicados como la de la nobleza, tenía cejas muy cortas y delgadas, cabello blanco que era liso, sedoso y suave que llegaba hasta el comienzo de la rodilla, uñas largas y de color negro lo más extraño estaba es cabeza en el medio de la frente estaba un diamante de color rojo, debajo de los ojos unas marcas de color rojo , las tres marcas en cada mejilla que recordaban a bigotes de gato ya no eran como cicatrices, ahora eran de color rojo (como las de tobirama pero 3 en vez de 1 de cada lado) y lo más extraño de todo dos cuernos que salen como protuberancias desde su cabeza.

Estaba vestido con un kimono masculino blanco el cual tiene varios bordados de color rojo con varios hexágonos dibujados y en los mismos se aprecia lo que parece ser una flor en el centro, sobre el cual lleva una armadura de acero con púas, encima de la armadura un tipo de tela esponjosa que parecía una cola de un zorro o lobo y lleva un obi de color amarillo en la cintura (vestimenta de sesshomaru) en el que porta a sus espadas que eran tres que se llamaban:

La primera era una katana con un diseño único. La parte posterior de su hoja tiene un diseño rúnico a lo largo, y un mango de color beige con el mismo diseño. Esta era bakusaiga (colmillo explosivo, la espada de sesshomaru del anime inuyasha).

La segunda Su apariencia es la de una katana común, con un mango de color violeta y una guardia con forma de rectángulo hueco esta era senbonzakura (mil pétales de cerezo, la espada de byakuya del anime bleach).

Y la tercera era otra katana blanca que se llamaba Sode no Shirayuki (Nieve Blanca que Envuelve, la espada de rukia del anime bleach).

Básicamente era una persona hermosa y la mayoría dudaba si era un chico o una chica.

-¿Na-na-na-naruto?-dijo pregunto un sorprendido iruka.

-el único iruka-sensei-dijo el nuevo Naruto con una sonrisa por la cara de sorprendidos del salón por el cambio tan radical y uno dijo.

-¿¡eras una chica!?-grito y pregunto un chico del salón, este comentario lo hiso enojar mucho y soltó una aura de Chakra negro que le dio miedo a todos hasta que grito.

-¡no soy una chica!-grito naruto y por detrás aparecía un fantasma de un monstruo de 10 colas y otro de un tengu con una guadaña

-vamos a continuar con la prueba sigue, Kawarimi -dijo iruka todavía asustado, lanzo un kunai de madera a naruto y en vez de usar el Kawarimi uso su rinne-sharingan y dijo mentalmente¨ Amenotejikara ¨ y desapareció en una mancha blanca y en su lugar estaba un sorprendido mizuki que consiguió el residiera el golpe por él, naruto estaba parado en el mismo lugar donde estaba mizuki anteriormente

-¨perfecto y sin humo casi parece el hirashin del yondaime-sama¨ penso un sorprendido iruka y dijo-perfecto ahora el bushin-dijo iruka

-¿puedo hacer otro tipo de bushin?-pregunto naruto para sorpresa de todos

-si puedes-dijo iruka él y el salón estaban sorprendidos porque naruto sabía otro tipo de bushin

-mizu, iwa, kage, raiton: kage bushin no Jutsu-dijo naruto de manera seguida y creo un clon de agua, otro de piedra, un clon de sombra y un kage bushin de elemento rayo

-¿¡que como es posible si ni siquiera podía hacer uno normal!?- pegunto y grito kiba

-fácil perro faldero-eso molesto a kiba-si podía hacer un bushin normal pero es un Jutsu inútil ¿cuántas veces lo usarías, kiba?-pregunto naruto y antes que kiba respondiera dijo-exacto 0 veces por eso prefiero usar otro tipo bushin-dijo naruto calmado y eso sorprendió porque no solo su apariencia cambio si no su sino su personalidad también

-de acuerdo, naruto pasas y si quieres usar otro Ninjutsu puedes usarlo-dijo iruka

Naruto apunto con su dedo índice a punto a mizuki y dijo-

Ranton: (liberacion de tormenta)-dijo naruto y de su dedo salió un rayo de luz negra que le dio en el hombro izquierdo a mizuki y después disparo otros 9,1 en su hombro derecho, otro uno en cada brazo, 1 en cada antebrazos, otros a cada muñeca, cada pierna y por último en cada muslo y mizuki cayó al suelo gritando de dolor por los agujeros en su cuerpo provocados por naruto

-Renzoku kuroi kouga (liberacion de tormenta: continuo colmillo de luz negra)-completo al jutsu, todo el mundo estaba impactado por 2 razones por haber atacado a mizuki y dejarlo ese estado y segundo por el jutsu que uso básicamente era un rayo laser

-¡naruto porque hiciste eso!-grito iruka enojado porque naruto había atacado a su profesor

-mizuki era un traidor-dijo naruto impactando a todos-el vendía información de konoha, arreglaba los exámenes para que los débiles del salón pasaran y así debilitara a la aldea y por ultimo planeaba engañar a alguien que no paso el examen para que robara el pergamino prohibido del primer Hokage y dárselo a su maestro orochimaru-dijo naruto sorprendiendo a todos y antes que alguien dijera algo llego 5 anbus y dijeron

-gracias naruto por haber capturado al traidor mizuki-dijo un anbu con mascara de halcón

-de nada taka y mándale mi saludo a ji-chan-dijo naruto con una sonrisa a los anbus que asintieron y se fueron

-bueno y mi Hitai-ate-pregunto naruto

-claro naruto aquí tienes-dijo iruka todavía conmocionado por lo sucedido, dándole su Hitai-ate y se lo puso colgando en su cuello y iruka dijo-bueno felicidades a los graduados en 2 días se decidirán los equipos-dijo iruka

-por fin Naru-kun o debería llamarte ¨kagu-chan¨ cómo sea pero por fin dejaste tu máscara-dijo hinata con una sonrisa y los alumnos estaban sorprendidos nunca antes hinata no había hablado sin tartamudear y sin desmayarse ante naruto

-bueno hina-chan era hora-dijo naruto con una sonrisa y procedió a darle un beso a hinata en la mejilla para sorpresa de todos

-espera que paso aquí todo este tiempo estabas mintiendo y desde cuando son amigos tú y hinata-pregunto kiba

-no estaba mintiendo, kiba estaba actuando ji-chan me lo dijo, hina-chan y yo no somos amigos somos novios y ¨naruto uzumaki¨ no es mi verdadero, mi nombre es kaguya otsutsuki-dijo kaguya/naruto sorprendiendo a todos

-tch, conejo problemático-dijo shikamaru desde su asiento y naruto lo oyó y se molesto

-es mejor ser un conejo problemático que un venado perezoso ¿o no .shika-chan?-respondió naruto/kaguya y eso causo risa de sus amigos y shikamaru murmuro algo sobre algo blanco problemático

\- y después de la academia quieres jugar unas paridas de Shogi shika-chan-pregunto naruto/kaguya para sorpresa de todos y shikamaru respondió

-claro, kaguya-dijo shikamaru

-y shino quieres salir a hacer algo como comer o entrenar mañana-pregunto naruto/kaguya a shino

-sí, me gustaría kaguya-san-dijo shino a naruto/kaguya

-espera quien más sabia del secreto Naru-kaguya-pregunto kiba

-shino. Shika-Chan, hina-Chan, cho-kun, ino-Chan, el clan hyuga, clan uchiha menos sasuke, los jefes de clan, ten-Chan, lee-kun y ji-chan-respondió naruto/kaguya

-y otras 2 preguntas quienes son lee y ten-Chan, y eso de Shika-Chan y cho-kun-pregunto kiba

\- lee-kun y ten-Chan son gennin del año pasado y eso de shika-chan y cho-kun es porque me gusta llamarlos así-respondió naruto/kaguya

-básicamente de nosotros los que no sabían eran sakura, yo y sasuke-pregunto kiba

-si-respondió sin rodeos naruto/kaguya

-quiero probar algo quiero pelear contigo, usagi-dijo kiba y naruto/kaguya se molestó por la parte de usagi

-de acuerdo baka-inu-respondió naruto/kaguya

Academia: campo de entrenamiento

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento era kiba con su compañero akamaru y kaguya es sus respetivas posiciones kiba con las rodillas flexionadas y con las manos en forma de garra, naruto estaba en una posición un poco extraña tenía sus brazos sobre su pecho y una pierna delante de la otra y con sus ojos cerrados (la postura que tomo madara cuando apareció ante la alianza shinobi).

-que pasa usagi asustado-pregunto kiba con burla pero por dentro estaba atemorizado kaguya estaba quieto y sin hacer nada, sin embargo se sentía ante un monstruo con solo estar ahí sin hacer nada se sentía ante un alfa y akamaru estaba temblando por estar en frente de este monstruo

-para nada-respondió sin rodeos y abrió los ojos mostraban un Byakugan activo y solo mirarlos era terrorífico

Kiba lanzo un ataque a kaguya pero fue bloqueado caja torácica de color negro (como Caja Torácica del Susanoo de madara.) y un aura de Chakra oscuro al ver esto kiba se asustó pero duro poco al sentir una patada en las costillas y encontró a kaguya con una mano en el suelo y oyó decir

- **Côtelette (costillas)** y seguido sintió un golpe en el cuello y oyó **Collier Shoot (disparo al cuello)** y cayó al suelo con ese golpe y kaguya dijo

-¿vamos eso es todo?, vamos sé que puedes dar una danza mejor-dijo kaguya con los brazos aun en el pecho y los que conocían sudaron una gota gigante detrás de la cabeza por su forma de ¨baile¨

-¿danza? esto es una batalla no una danza-dijo kiba molesto y adolorido

-llamare esto una pelea cuando sea entretenido hasta entonces dar un mejor baile-dijo kaguya

Kiba estaba molesto por no ser menospreciado por el este naruto o kaguya era arrogante pero tenía la fuerza para justificarlo y llamo a akamaru para ayudarlo

-akamaru toma-grito kiba al lanzarle una píldora a su compañero y este se tiño de color rojo y se volvió más agresivo y kiba dijo-Shikyaku no Jutsu, y se puso en cuatro patas como una bestia y era más salvaje

-oh, el Shikyaku no Jutsu del clan inuzuka que aumenta los sentidos, la velocidad, fuerza y resistencia del usuario

-como lo conoces-dijo kiba sorprendido por el conocimiento de kaguya

-se todo sobre konoha su historia, los clanes que residen, los jutsus secretos de cada clan y todas sus fortalezas y debilidades no has oído que el conocimiento es poder-dijo kaguya

-akamaru-dijo kiba y akamaru salto sobre su espalda y kiba dijo-jujin bushin (clon de hombre bestia) y akamaru se transformó en una copia de kiba

-y ahora el jujin bushin que predecible ahora harás el gatsuga-dijo kaguya

-no importa si lo conoces lo que importa es que lo esquives, gatsuga-dijo kiba mientras que él y akamaru giran a una velocidad altísima y golpean a kaguya de lleno pero fue parado por 2 brazos esqueléticos de Chakra negro (como cuando sasuke agarro a danzo pero en vez de 1 son 2) y lanzados hacia el otro extremo

-esa cosa es molesta ¿qué es?-pregunto kiba

-este es susanoo la defensa y el ataque definitivo, susanoo manifiéstese-dijo kaguya mientras es cubierto de Chakra negro y toma forma de un cuerpo humanoide con dos caras totalmente distintas que están unidas a lo largo de su espina dorsal, cada uno con un par distinto de brazos y sus respectivas caras. Una de estas caras posee largos caninos en su soporte de la mandíbula superior, dos cuernos en la cabeza que parecían orejas de al tipo de animal, un tercer ojo rojo en el centro de la frente sobresale de su frente, mientras que el otro también posee largos caninos en su soporte de la mandíbula inferior en su lugar, que a su vez tiene dos colmillos crecientes a partir de esta mandíbula también.

La mano derecha de cada parte posee una hoja ondulada (como el de madara completo pero con las diferencias nombradas) este ser provoco sentimientos de envidia de sasuke que kaguya tiene este poder y el no, miedo de choji, ino y sakura por el ser de Chakra, asombro de parte de shikamaru, shino y hinata por el tamaño, la complejidad y el poder del avatar, y finalmente de akamaru y kiba sentimiento de inferioridad y respeto por el poder de kaguya

-este es susanoo di hola susanoo-dijo kaguya y susanoo respondió

 **-hola, humanos soy susanoo la encarnación del poder y la destrucción, escudo y lanza de kaguya-sama-** dijo susanoo para sorpresa de todos

-pppuede hablar esa cosa-pregunto ino asustada

-sí y no es una cosa es lo único que me dejo mi madre-dijo kaguya para sorpresa de todos pero no termino-es la voluntad de protegerme de mi madre, uso todo lo que quedaba de su Chakra para darme un escudo para protegerme de cualquier daño-dijo naruto mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos por recordar los años de soledad sin sus padres

-y por eso voy a destruir la maldición de odio del mundo y crear una época de verdadera paz, para que nadie quede solo, para que los hijos conozcan a sus padres y tengan su amor-dijo kaguya con determinación mientras desasía el susanoo

-por qué lo desasiste el susanoo-pregunto kiba aun sorprendido por la aparición dela bestia de Chakra

-simple, luchare a cuerpo a cuerpo para mostrar mi poder-dijo mientras se colocaba es su posición de combate tensa senbonzakura en la izquierda, Sode no Shirayuki en la derecha y bakusaiga en la boca

-santoryu: Tsuki no Tsuki no shūgeki (estilo de 3 espadas: asalto de la luna creciente) dijo mientras colocaba las espadas en curva y apuntando hacia la derecha

\- ¿santoryu: Tsuki no Tsuki no shūgeki? Que es- no pudo terminar porque sintió algo en el pecho y vio un corte en horizontal que tenía forma de luna creciente en su pecho y el de akamaru, y cayeron al suelo inconsciente

Kaguya se acercó e hiso los sellos carnero→ Buey Modificado → Tigre y dijo Shōsen Jutsu (Jutsu: Palma Mística) y sus manos brillaron de color verde, las coloco una en cada uno y empezó a sanar a kiba y akamaru, y después que sanaron mientras se iba dijo

-fue un buen baile, bailemos otro día- dijo kaguya con una sonrisa, y en el aire se rasgaba el espacio-tiempo, se abrió un portal y se fue en el

-que fue eso-pregunto kiba sorprendido por la desaparición de kaguya

-Yomotsu Hirasaka un Ninjutsu espacio-tiempo-dijo hinata

* * *

bueno aqui termina el capitulo. este capitulo fue resubido para mejorar la gramatica del mismo y cambiar alguna cosas.

si hay un error por favor diganlo.


	4. Chapter 4

La recuperación del poder y equipos ninja

Notas:

* * *

Kaguya/Naruto llevara varios jutsus que funcionan como una armadura como: Doton: Domu (elemento tierra: lanza de piedra) de kakuzu, Kesshō no Yoroi (armadura de cristal) de guren, Armadura Ósea de kimimaro, la raiton no Yoroi de los raikage, etc.

En este capítulo se contará la historia de cómo se conocieron hinata y Kaguya/Naruto

A partir de este capítulo en el final se aclarará algunas dudas

AN: no soy dueño de Naruto o cualquier personaje que se nombre de cualquier serie

* * *

Noche del día de graduación: casa de Naruto

El espacio-tiempo se abría para crear un portal y del cual salió kaguya

-mugetsu, zetsu blanco -dijo kaguya y del suelo salió los dos seres uno de color negro y otro de color blanco

-sí, kaa-san/kaguya-sama-dijeron los seres blanco y negro

-tienes todo listo-pregunto kaguya

-sí, todo está listo tenemos a orochimaru para darle el Senninka, Sōma no Kō (Ataque de los Demonios Gemelos)Juinjutsu, los receptores están listos, el sabio de la serpiente blanca ya asedio a enseñarle su modo sabio, tenemos la ubicación de todos los jinchurikis y ya tenemos en nuestro control a jiraiya con la llave del sello-respondieron al mismo tiempo los seres blanco y negro

-bien, entonces vámonos-dijo mientras atravesó el Yomotsu Hirasaka

* * *

Montaña Cementerio: guarida de madara

En la montaña cementerio estaban varias personas óbito controlado por mugetsu, orochimaru con kabuto, los cuatro del sonido y jugo controlados mediante el sharingan de óbito, jiraiya también controlado por el sharingan de óbito, un árbol con un clon de Hashirama sin mente y miles de zetsus blancos

-bien a invocar los que faltan, kage bushin-dijo mientras hacia una cruz con los dedos y apareció un clon de sombras, ambos ponían una mano al suelo y dijeron

-kuchiyose: gedo maso/ Hakujya Senni-gritaron al mismo tiempo y apareció una estatua demoniaca de madera que era la cascara del jubi y una serpiente blanca gigante quien era el Hakujya Sennin

Kaguya se quitaba la armadura y la parte superior de su kimono y dijo

-ahora lo primero, jiraiya abre el sello-dijo kaguya a jiraiya y procedió a poner su mano en el estómago de kaguya y dijo

-Hakke no Fūin Shiki: kai (Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas: liberación)

* * *

Dentro del sello: Hakke no Fūin Shiki

El kyubi miraba el sello cuando de repente oyó un clic y vio como la cerradura en forma de espiral del sello se abría, y cuando estaba abierta golpeo la puerta con una de sus colas y grito

 **-libre por fin-** grito feliz el kyubi o kurama

-¨feliz ku-chan¨-pregunto mentalmente kaguya a kurama

 **-claro, por fin puedo estirar las patas-** dijo kurama

-¨pues no termina aquí ahora a recuperar tu poder¨-dijo mentalmente kaguya a kurama

 **-claro-dijo kurama**

En el sello aparecieron 2 personas, una Tenía el pelo largo de color rojo que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas. Además, su cabello se separaba a ambos lados de su rostro por una pitanza de cabello que tenía en su lado izquierdo. Tenía una vestimenta tipo hogareña, ya que llevaba un vestido con un delantal. Su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos, gris-violeta y llevaba una pulsera color azul en su muñeca izquierda. Ella era kushina uzumaki anterior jinchuriki del kyubi y madre de kaguya

Y la otra Era bastante alto, de tez canela. Tiene brillantes ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta. Tenía flequillo enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara. Llevaba el uniforme habitual de su aldea, que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro, con dos bandas blancas en cada manga y un chaleco de color verde sobre esa camisa.

También llevaba abrigo blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas rojas y en su espalda inscrita las palabras "Cuarto Hokage" escrito verticalmente y se cierra en la parte frontal por una cuerda delgada de color naranja. En su juventud, vestía un chándal blanco con tres rayas azules en cada manga, camiseta de rejilla, pantalones oscuros sandalias oscuras hasta la pantorrilla. Él era minato namikaze yondaime Hokage de la hoja y padre de naruto

Sochi-dijeron minato y kushina al ver a naruto/kaguya

Kaguya al ver a sus padres se rompió empezó a correr asía sus padres y los abrazo

-kaa-chan, to-chan-dijo kaguya entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba a sus padres

Naru-chan/kun dijeron ambos

-como están aquí-pregunto kaguya con los ojos llorosos

-bueno selle parte de mi Chakra y el de kushina para ayudarte a controlar el poder del kyubi-dijo minato

-pero no esperaba encontrarte de esta manera-dijo kushina al mirar al kyubi

 **-yo, tomate y destello-** dijo el kyubi a los dos

-kyubi que planeas con mi hijo-pregunto minato preparado para enfrentar al kyubi

 **-nada solo 1 cosa ayudar a kaguya a completar su plan-** dijo kyubi

-quien es kaguya-pregunto minato y el kyubi apunto a naruto/kaguya

-puedo explicarlo-dijo kaguya a sus padres

Y empezó a contar su historia sus padres se sorprendieron al saber que su hijo era la reencarnación de la progenitora del Chakra

-tengo una pregunta para ustedes como se conocieron-pregunto kaguya a sus padres

-bueno fue así-dijo kushina y empezó a contar su historia con minato

(Es la misma que en el manga y el anime)

-como yo y hinata-dijo sorprendido kaguya por la historia de amor de sus padres

-quien es hinata y como la conociste-pregunto kushina curiosa

-hinata es la heredera del clan hyuga y mi novia nos conocimos cuando teníamos 4 años y fue así-dijo naruto

* * *

 **Flashback: cuatro años después del incidente del kyubi**

Naruto estaba entrenando en el bosque cuando vio una niña de cabello corto y ojos blancos estaba siendo molestada por unos niños más grandes que ella y cuando iban a acercarse más. Kaguya salto del lugar donde estaba y manifestó la caja torácica del susanoo para protegerla y dijo con voz demoniaca

 **-si tocan un solo cabello de esta linda niña los voy a hacer picadillo-** dijo kaguya con odio en su voz

El efecto fue inmediato y los niños salieron gritando ¨akuma (demonio) ¨. Kaguya se acercó a la niña con una sonrisa y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a pararse y pregunto

-estas bien-dijo kaguya y la niña respondió con un tartamudeo

-hhhaaii-dijo la niña

-me llamo naruto uzumaki y tu cómo te llamas-pregunto el niño

-me llamo hinata hyuga-dijo la niña llamada hinata

-hina-chan eh bonito nombre adiós, hina-chan-dijo el niño antes de irse

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

-desde entonces nos veíamos más seguido y un día casi fue secuestrada por kumo la salve y desde entonces somos novios. Ella conoce todo de mí, mi historia, mi vida, mi todo-dijo kaguya con una sonrisa

Entonces sus padres empezaron a desaparecer y antes de desaparecer dijeron

-buena suerte, hijo-dijeron ambos antes de irse

* * *

Fuera del sello

Del sello naruto le corría una lágrima por sus ojos, pero al terminar de procesar lo que ocurrió en el sello comenzó hacer los sellos de manos y dijo

-ahora a liberar la otra mitad de-dijo kaguya mientras hacia los sellos, Serpiente → Jabalí → Carnero → Liebre → Perro → Rata → Pájaro → Caballo → Serpiente → Aplauso y grito

-Shiki Fūjin- detrás del apareció el dios de la muerte y kaguya dijo poniendo su mano en el estómago del shinigami

-ningendo-dijo mientras sacaba y absorbía un alma en forma de zorro

* * *

Dentro del sello: Hakke no Fūin Shiki

Dentro del sello apareció otro kurama, pero mucho más oscuro que el original

 **-Yo, otro yo** -dijo kurama yang a su otra mitad

 **-como estoy aquí** -pregunto kurama yin

 **-larga historia** -dijo mientras ponía una mano en su otra mitad y un brillo apareció, al terminar el brillo no había 2 kuramas sino uno, pero más grande

* * *

Fuera del sello: mundo real

-ahora los receptores, el Juinjutsu, el Senninka y Sōma no Kō-dijo mugetsu y kabuto procedió a colocar los receptores negros a todo los tenketsu del cuerpo de naruto menos la cara, las manos y los pies, implantarle el ADN de los cuatro del sonido y jugo se transformó en su modo asesino coloco una mano en naruto y dijo

\- Saibō Haishutsu (expulsión de regeneración celular) y parte de las células mutadas de su cuerpo son transferidas al cuerpo de naruto para implantarle su kekkei genkai y jugo empezó a rejuvenecer hasta la forma de un niño, de su cuerpo sale una aguja y la clavo a un zetsu blanco y dijo

\- Saibō Kyūin (absorción de regeneración celular) y empezó a absorber al zetsu blanco y volvió a su edad normal, continuo el proceso de absorción y expulsión hasta acabar unos 3.200 zetsus blancos y mugetsu dijo

-bien ahora el Senninka y Sōma no Kō ya fue implantado en su cuerpo-dijo mugetsu a kaguya y kaguya empezó a inspeccionar su cuerpo nuevo

-ahora intenta mutar, kaa-san-dijo mugetsu a kaguya

Tal como dijo mugetsu, kaguya empezó a mutar su cuerpo se puso más musculoso, pero no tanto, creció en altura hasta llegar a unos 2 metros, a un tenía los receptores negros saliendo de su cuerpo, la piel de kaguya se vuelve de un color marrón oscuro junto con su cabello blanco lo hacía parecer exótico, su esclerótica se vuelve oscura y el Byakugan se mantiene igual excepto que en vez de ser color blanco malva se vuelve dorado y el rinne-sharingan sigue igual. Gana unas placas a lo largo de la espina dorsal y en la frente, también las puntas de su cabello se vuelve rojizas, Las uñas de sus manos se alargan llegando a parecer garras, gana 2 pares de brazos extras, sus brazos ganan una cubierta afilada al final , obtiene un par de cuernos extra, obtiene seis protuberancias en forma de propulsores, tres de cada lado en la espalda, las cuales liberan Chakra constantemente, unas serpientes de Chakra negro y 3 pares de alas de Chakra negro (la transformación es como la de jugo pero con la diferencias mencionadas, las alas son como las del susanoo estabilizado y los cuernos extra son como los de tayuyá cuando usa la transformación del Juinjutsu).

Su cuerpo nuevo se sentía más fuerte, rápido, ágil y sobretodo poderoso, toco una pared y al momento de tocarla creo un cráter gigante

- **tengo que entrenar mi nuevo cuerpo, mugetsu continua** -dijo kaguya a mugetsu con su vos más gruesa

-de acuerdo kaa-san, orochimaru es tu turno-dijo mugetsu procedió, orochimaru extendió su cuello y mordió el cuello de kaguya en lado izquierdo y en la base del mismo

En lado izquierdo apareció una marca en forma de 3 tomoes este era el Ten no Juin (sello maldito del cielo, [el de sasuke]) y en la base del cuello estaba en forma tres líneas ligeramente curvas, que se extienden en un patrón triangula, este era el Chi no Juin (sello maldito de la tierra [el de kimimaro]).

No hubo cambios significativos excepto un aun mentó del Chakra

 **-kage bushin no jutsu** -dijo kaguya y salieron 2 clones de sombras, uno dijo **-ningendo** -mientras ponía una mano en cada sello y de los 2 sello salía un fragmento del alma de orochimaru, el otro clon dijo **-gakido-** de los sellos salieron una masa del Chakra de orochimaru

 **-ahora sique,** **Hakujya Senni me podrá dar su modo sabio** -dijo kaguya al Hakujya Senni y dijo

-claro, kaguya-sama- Hakujya Senni dijo y mordió con uno de sus colmillos a kaguya y le inyecto directamente el senjutsu de las serpientes al cuerpo de kaguya y cuando vio que no pasaba nada dijo

-eso es extraño. Normalmente cuando un humano le damos nuestro modo sabio sufre una metamorfosis en una serpiente y tiene que regresar a su forma humana para aprenderlo-dijo sorprendió Hakujya Senni

 **-la razón es que controlo el Chakra a la perfección y el Senninka ya muta mi cuerpo de una manera por ende ya controlo a la perfección su modo sabio** -dijo kaguya para sorpresa del Hakujya Senni

-entonces si me disculpa kaguya-sama me tengo que ir-dijo Hakujya Senni antes de irse

Kaguya regreso a su estado normal y dijo

-mugetsu, ahora a entrar dentro de un clon hueco de zetsu blanco-dijo kaguya a mugetsu el cual asintió y trajo un zetsu blanco

Kaguya entro en el interior del zetsu, el cual empezó a unirse a la piel de kaguya para 2 razones: 1) para ocultar los receptores negros y 2) para aumentar más su fuerza y regeneración

-bueno ahora sigue el tsukuyomi infinito-antes de volar a la luna y dijo

-ilumina el mundo tsukuyomi infinito-dijo y la luna se puso como un reflejo de su rinne-sharingan

El planeta se ilumino de Chakra blanco y en los ojos de todo el mundo se abrieron reflejando al rinnegan y no podían moverse, kaguya dijo mientras ponía las manos juntas

-Shin: Jukai Kōtan (dios: nacimiento de un mundo de árboles) y empieza a manipular las raíces del árbol de genes de Hashirama haciendo que se esparzan por todo el planeta, atrapando y revistiendo en unos capullos a todos los que estén atrapados en el Genjutsu y su Chakra es absorbido por el árbol y del salió un fruto rojo con un diseño extraño.

Este era el fruto de Chakra, kaguya lo agarro y lo comió y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, aparecieron 5 salientes de Chakra alrededor del cuello, también se formó un manto blanco a partir de su Chakra, manga larga y ancha con magatamas al final, le salen seis magatamas en su pecho, además de una serie de magatamas en la espalda, 9 pequeños y uno grande con la forma del Rinnegan, pero con dos líneas a los lados. Debajo de su manto de Chakra, posee un traje negro incluyendo los pantalones, guantes y botas del mismo color. (Como una mescla de la transformación de madara y óbito en jinchuriki del jubi con el traje de kaguya)

-kaa-san casi termina ahora a tomar el Chakra de los bijus-dijo mugetsu

-bien, Yomotsu Hirasaka: Kami kyu gēto (Colina Pendiente del Inframundo: nueve puertas de dios)-se abrió 9 portales y kaguya dijo- Gedo no Kusari (cadenas del camino exterior) creo nueve cadenas de Chakra morado con cabeza en forma de dragón (como las de madara)

* * *

Kumogakure no sato

Kumogakure estaba cubierta de raíces con cientos de personas en capullos y de repente dos portales se abrieron y de los portales salieron una cadena hecha de Chakra. Las cuales entraron en 2 personas y extrajeron una masa de Chakra en cada persona una con forma de un buey-pulpo con ocho colas y de un gato con dos colas

* * *

Sunagakure no sato

Igual que Kumo estaba cubierta de raíces con cientos de personas en capullos y de repente 1 portales se abrieron y del cual salió una cadena hecha de Chakra. La cual entró en 1 personas y extrajeron una masa de Chakra del cual salió una masa de Chakra en forma de un tanuki con una cola

* * *

Mizu no kuni: pueblo desconocido

En un pueblo de mizu no kuni estaba cubierta de raíces con cientos de personas en capullos y de repente 1 portales se abrieron y del cual salió una cadena hecha de Chakra. La cual entró en 1 personas y extrajeron una masa de Chakra del cual salió una masa de Chakra en forma de una babosa con 6 colas

Mizu no kuni: lago desconocido

* * *

En un lago de mizu no kuni estaba cubierta de raíces con cientos de animales en capullos y de repente 1 portales se abrieron y del cual salió una cadena hecha de Chakra. La se sumergió en lago y saco una masa de Chakra en forma de una tortuga con tres colas

* * *

Iwagakure no Sato

Igual que Kumo y suna, iwa estaba cubierta de raíces con cientos de personas en capullos y de repente dos portales se abrieron y de los portales salieron una cadena hecha de Chakra. Las cuales entraron en 2 personas y extrajeron una masa de Chakra en cada persona una con forma de un caballo-delfín de cinco colas y un mono con cuatro colas

* * *

takigakure no sato

Igual que Kumo,suna y iwa, taki estaba cubierta de raíces con cientos de personas en capullos y de repente un portal se abrio y del portal salieron una cadena hecha de Chakra. Las cuales entraron en una personas y extrajeron una masa de Chakra en cada persona una con forma de un escarabajo rinoceronte de 7 colas.

* * *

Montaña Cementerio: guarida de madara

De los nueve portales retrocedieron las cadenas con una masa de Chakra y entraron en kaguya. Kaguya se sentía de muchas maneras, feliz por haber recuperado su poder, molesto porque su poder fue dispersado por sus 2 hijos, triste al saber que sus hijos lo traicionaron, traicionado por la traición de las personas que más amaba y completo

\- ¡por fin estoy completo! -grito feliz kaguya

\- ¿y que aremos ahora kaa-san? -pregunto mugetsu

-deshacer el tsukuyomi infinito, sabotear el plan de madara, borrar la memoria de todos de este suceso, destruir el ciclo de odio, crear una nueva época de paz y-dijo kaguya

\- ¿y qué? - pregunto mugetsu

-tener una nueva familia-dijo kaguya con una sonrisa

-una nueva familia-pregunto mugetsu con asombro

-en mi vida anterior mis 2 hijos me traicionaron, en esta vida perdí a mis padres, ahora quiero comenzar una nueva vida y también tener hijos o hijas para que tengas hermanos o hermanas-dijo kaguya a mugetsu con una sonrisa al final y mugetsu asintió con una sonrisa por la idea de tener hermanos

-tengo una pregunta porque no absorbió completamente a los bijus-pregunto mugetsu

-sería raro que de repente todos los jinchurikis excepto el del kyubi perdieran sus bijus. Además, quiero conocer a los demás jinchuriki sé que el de gyuki y el de matatabi son tratados con respecto y los demás como a mí, quiero hacer los mis amigos-dijo kaguya con una sonrisa al final y mugetsu asintió

-tsukuyomi infinito borra la memoria de todos de este suceso y libérate-grito naruto mientras hacia el sello de la rata

El tsukuyomi infinito termino y las raíces del árbol de genes de Hashirama comenzaron a retroceder, secarse y desenvolver a la gente

Kaguya dijo

-Onmyōton: Sōzō Saisei (elemento yin-yang: Creación de Renacimiento) dijo kaguya mientras hacia los sellos Liebre → Rata → Tigre → Carnero→ aplauso

El terreno destruido por las raíces es restaurado y devuelto a su forma original

-ahora tráeme zetsu blancos quiero probar un nuevo jutsu-dijo kaguya al ser blanco y negro

-sí, kaa-san/kaguya-sama-dijeron los seres blanco y negro

Como pidió kaguya trajeron un montón de zetsus blancos. Kaguya toco uno, su rinne-sharingan brillo y el zetsu blanco fue absorbido por su mano y de su mano salió un tipo de mini fruto del Chakra del tamaño de una naranja (la píldora que hizo momoshiki al absorber a kinshiki)

\- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunto los seres blanco y negro

-se llama Tan (tierra roja) u Sentan (Elixir de Vida), Soy capaz de producir la droga al absorber Chakra de otras personas mediante mi rinne-sharingan, pudiendo liberarlo como una o varias píldoras cuando desee, esta píldora aumenta mi Chakra, mi poder, mi fuerza vital, regenera mis heridas y restablece mis reservas de Chakra. Al absorber totalmente el cuerpo de una persona, esta toma una apariencia similar a un Fruto de Chakra (la habilidad de momoshiki)-respondió kaguya

Después de haber dicho eso consumió la droga llamada tan y su poder aumento

-ahora voy a crear más-dijo kaguya antes de que su mano mutara, se estiraba (como cuando jugo estiro su mano para agarrar a Karin), se dividiera en miles de serpientes, mordieron a los zetsus blancos y los absorbiera, continuo este proceso miles de veces hasta acabar con 1.000.000 de zetsus blanco, la razón porque habían muchos es por la habilidad de zetsu para crear clones de sui mismo mediante el Chakra de otros un solo zetsu creaba unos 1.000 más después de absorber a tantos zetsus libero un Sentan gigante (como del tamaño del Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan de naruto en su lucha contra kurama).

Lo comprimió hasta el tamaño de una sandía y lo comió. Su cuerpo empezó a mutar creció hasta llegar a unos 175cm, su masa muscular aumento, su Byakugan cambio llano era de color blanco malva era azul con un centro en movimiento con forma de un sol o una flor este era el tenseigan (ojo de la reencarnación [el que apareció en the last]) y su cabello paso a ser de un blanco azuleado observo su cambio y desatibo el tenseigan y le dijo al ser de blanco y negro

-ahora a irnos, Yomotsu Hirasaka-dijo antes de irse atreves de un portal y otros para los demás

* * *

A la mañana siguiente: casa de naruto

Naruto se levantó y se fue al baño arreglarse y se vistió con su kimono, pero sin la armadura y salió. Mientras caminaba por la aldea vio que las personas lo miraron unas con asombro porque nunca habían visto una persona tan hermosa, otras con miedo por el poder que irradiaba que eran los shinobis de rango jonnin, las mujeres lo miraban con un rubor y los hombres con miradas de odio y envidia.

Creo unos clones de sombra, se dispersaron m y cada clon se fue a un complejo ninja para visita a sus amigos que eran de los clanes: hyuga, uchiha, akamikichi, nara, yamanaka, aburame e inuzuka, mientras que el original se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento número 20

* * *

Compuesto del clan hyuga

En la entrada del clan hyuga una persona se acercaba los guardias lo reconocieron al instante y dijeron

-bienvenido kaguya-sama-dijeron los 2 guardias y kaguya dijo

-buenos días Kō-san y Tokuma-san-respondió kaguya con una sonrisa y el guardia Kō pregunto

-viene a visitar a hinata-sama, hanabi-sama, neji o a hiashi-sama, kaguya-sama-pregunto Kō

-a hina-chan y neji, Kō-san-respondió kaguya

-Por cual razón

-pregunto Tokuma -simple para pedir a hina-chan y neji-ni-chan que me acompañen a entrenar -respondió kaguya y los guardias asintieron de auerdo y lo dejaron entrar

Kaguya entro al compuesto hyuga y vio a hinata, neji y hanabi entrenando

-buenos días-dijo kaguya para sorpresa de los tres y las chicas se lanzaron y lo abrazaron y dijeron todos

-buenos días kaguya-sama/kagu-chan/kagu-ni-chan-dijeron los tres hyugas -buenos días a ustedes-dijo kaguya y neji pregunto

-que hace aquí kaguya-sama y que le paso está más alto y su cabello está en tono un poco azulado -pregunto neji

-vine a pedirles a ti y hina-chan que vengan conmigo a entrenar y la razón por mi cambio es no sé qué paso-dijo kaguya encogiéndose de hombros de forma despreocupada y los demás tuvieron una gota detrás de la cabeza por la actitud despreocupada de su amigo/novio/oni-chan

-claro kagu-chan-respondido hinata

-porque no, puedo invitar a Lee y a tenten-respondió y pregunto neji

-claro más mejor nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento número 20 en 30 minutos-dijo kaguya antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo que significaba que era un clon -bueno nos vamos, voy a buscar a Lee y tenten-dijo neji antes de salir por la puerta

* * *

Compuesto del clan nara

Como paso antes simplemente entro directo toco la puerta de la casa principal y salió la madre de shikamaru Yoshino Nara y pregunto

-hola kagu-chan vienes a buscar a shikamaru cierto-pregunto Yoshino y kaguya dijo

-estas en lo cierto Yoshino-san-respondió antes de cubrirse los oídos

\- ¡shikamaru baja tu culo perezoso que vino tu amigo! -grito Yoshino para llamar a su hijo

Shikamaru bajo y vio que era kaguya

-hola Taidana shika (venado perezoso)-dijo kaguya con una sonrisa y shikamaru respondió

-que problemático, hola a ti también conejo problemático y para que viniste-respondió y pregunto shikamaru

-vine a invitarte a jugar Go u Shogi en el campo de entrenamiento número 20 en 30 minutos –respondió y pregunto kaguya

-claro-respondió shikamaru y kaguya desapareció en una nube de humo

* * *

Compuesto del clan akamikichi

Como paso antes simplemente entro directo toco la puerta de la casa principal y salió la madre de choji y pregunto

-hola kagu-chan vienes a buscar a choji cierto-pregunto la madre de choji y kaguya dijo

-estas en lo cierto señora akamikichi-respondió antes de cubrirse los oídos

\- ¡choji ven tu amigo vino a verte! -grito la madre de choji para llamar a su hijo

Choji bajo y vio que era kaguya

-hola cho-chan-dijo kaguya con una sonrisa y choji respondió

-hola a ti también kaguya y para que viniste-respondió y pregunto choji

-vine a invitarte entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento número 20 en 30 minutos y después de eso ir a comer algo –respondió y pregunto kaguya

-claro-respondió choji y kaguya desapareció en una nube de humo

* * *

Compuesto del clan yamanaka

Como paso antes simplemente entro directo toco la puerta de la casa principal y salió el padre de ino inoichi y pregunto

-hola kaguya vienes a buscar aino cierto-pregunto inoichi y kaguya dijo

-estas en lo cierto inoichi-san-respondió kaguya y inoichi fue a buscar a ino

Ino bajo y vio que era kaguya

-hola ino-chan-dijo kaguya con una sonrisa y ino respondió

-hola a ti también kaguya y para que viniste y que te paso-respondió y pregunto ino

-vine a invitarte entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento número 20 en 30 minutos y después de eso ir a ir a las tiendas y la razón de mi cambio es que no se– dijo kaguya encogiéndose de hombros de forma despreocupada y ino le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza por la actitud despreocupada de su amigo

-claro-respondió ino y kaguya desapareció en una nube de humo

* * *

Compuesto del clan aburame

Como paso antes simplemente entro directo toco la puerta de la casa principal y shino y pregunto

-hola kaguya-san y para que viniste-pregunto shino

-vine a invitarte entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento número 20 en 30 minutos y después de eso ir a pasear por el pueblo u ir al bosque–respondió y pregunto kaguya

-claro-respondió shino y kaguya desapareció en una nube de humo

* * *

Compuesto del clan inuzuka

Como paso antes simplemente entro directo toco la puerta de la casa principal y salió la hermana kiba Hana y pregunto

-hola kaguya-kun vienes a buscar a kiba y akamaru cierto-pregunto Hana y kaguya dijo

-estas en lo cierto Hana-chan-respondió kaguya y Hana fue a buscar a su hermano

Kiba y akamaru bajaron y vio que era kaguya

-hola kiba y akamaru-dijo kaguya con una sonrisa y kiba respondió

-hola a ti también kaguya-sama y para que viniste-respondió y pregunto kiba y un ladrido de akamaru eso de sama sorprendió a kaguya

-espera que pasa ¨sama¨ kiba-kaguya pregunto sorprendido y kiba dijo

-tu nos superas en todo fuerza, defensa, agilidad y velocidad, también eres muy generoso y bondadoso nos curaste después de la pelea por eso te reconocimos como nuestro alfa-dijo kiba y tubo un ladrido de acuerdo

-vine a invitarte entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento número 20 en 30 minutos–respondió y pregunto kaguya

-claro-respondió kiba y kaguya desapareció en una nube de humo

* * *

Compuesto del clan uchiha

Como paso antes simplemente entro directo toco la puerta de la casa principal y salió el hermano de sasuke itachi y pregunto

-hola kaguya a que vienes viniste y que te paso -pregunto itachi y kaguya dijo

-vine a invitarte entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento número 20 en 30 minutos la razón de mi cambio es que no se– dijo kaguya encogiéndose de hombros de forma despreocupada y itachi le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza por la actitud despreocupada de su amigo

-claro-dijo itachi y kaguya desapareció en una nube de humo y salió sasuke

-que pasa ni-san-pregunto sasuke

-solo kaguya que vino a invitarme a entrenar con el-respondió itachi y sasuke dijo

-espera entrenas con él y porque no conmigo-pregunto sorprendido sasuke

-claro desde siempre cuando era parte de anbu yo era el asignado para cuidarle, pero no tenía mucho que hacer susanoo ya lo cuidaba-respondió itachi y sasuke se estremeció por la mención del ser de Chakra

* * *

Campo de entrenamiento número 20

Kaguya estaba practicando su nuevo kekkei genkai estaba practicando su transformación parcial primero modificando sus 6 brazos: 2 con un filo de hacha, 2 mutado con un pistón saliendo del codo, uno con un varias protuberancias en forma de propulsores y otro con una membrana en forma de escudo probo cada uno los con pistones después de golpear algo los pistones se retraían dando un impulso extra, los con un filo en forma de hacha cortaba árboles y rocas fácilmente, el que tiene propulsores podía dar una caga directa con una velocidad y poder destructivo muy grande, y el ultimo tenía una defensa muy poderosa. Estaba probando otra forma, pero de repente llegaron los recuerdos de los clones y dejo de mutar y se fue a meditar hasta que llagaron y los vio

-hola chicos-dijo kaguya

-hola kagu-chan/kaguya-kun/kaguya-sama-kaguya-san/kaguya-dijeron respetivamente cada uno

-ahora vamos a entrenar primero el ino-shika-cho-dijo kaguya

* * *

Kaguya vs formación ino-shika-cho

Kaguya estaba en el frente con los brazos sobre el pecho con su Byakugan activo, primero shikamaru los inmoviliza con su kagemane no jutsu que solo duro unos segundos, luego ino utilizo el Shintenshin no Jutsu, pero fue expulsada de inmediato y choji uso su baika no jutsu, pero kaguya lo detuvo con un brazo del susanoo los demás estaban porque el ino-shika-cho fue detenido fácilmente

-ahora vamos a entrenar-dijo kaguya con una sonrisa que les dio miedo a todos

El entrenamiento fue algo drástico kaguya luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra: choji, kiba y akamaru, lee, neji, hinata y tenten todos al mismo tiempo ninguno acertó un golpe

Después con ninjutsu con shino, ino, itachi e hinata, pero con la cantidad de Chakra de kaguya no duraron mucho el único que duro mucho más tiempo fue itachi y fue gracias a su sharingan

Después de la practica todos estaban menos kaguya estaban cansados y lastimados al ver esto kaguya los curo y les dio píldora de soldado para recargar el Chakra de ellos después hiso varios clones de sombra para varias cosas uno para jugar unas partidas de go u Shogi con shika, ir a las tiendas con ino, ir a comer con choji y el original fue a una cita con hinata

* * *

Torre Hokage

el tercer Hokage estaba con varios jonnin sensei para dar les sus equipos

-yo, kakashi hatake pido a los genin: sakura haruno, sasuke uchiha y kaguya otsutsuki para hacer un equipo de asalto y asesinato-dijo kakashi

-yo, kuranei yuhi pido a los genin: hinata hyuga, shino aburame y kaguya otsutsuki para hacer un equipo de seguimiento y rastreo-dijo kuranei

-yo, asuma sarutobi pido a ino, shikamaru y choji de los clanes yamanaka, nara y akamikichi para hacer la generación 37 del trio ino-shika-cho-dijo asuma

-espera kuranei no sería mejor kiba para un equipo de seguimiento además yo pedí primero a kaguya-dijo kakashi a kuranei

-para ti también sirve kiba, Hokage-sama por favor escoja quien será sensei de kaguya-dijo kuranei

-primero denme sus razones-dijo el tercero

-yo quiero a kaguya por varias razones con sus habilidades físicas como también su ninjutsu más su Byakugan sería perfecto para un equipo de asalto-dijo kakashi y el Hokage asintió de acuerdo al dicho y dirigió su mirada a kuranei para su razón

-con su Byakugan más sus sentidos súper desarrollados sería mejor un rastreador y también con su ninjutsu y su taijutsu sería perfecto para proteger el equipo en caso de emergencia y con su ninjutsu medico podría curar al equipo-dijo kuranei

-deacuerdo el que tendrá a kaguya en su equipo será-dijo el Hokage

* * *

Bien aquí acaba el capitulo espero que les gusto, por favor pongan su opinión y ahora a aclarar algunas dudas como:

-el harem solo será de 4 y tal vez incluya uno o dos mas

-ninguna personalidad desaparecerá la personalidad de naruto y de kaguya serán una sola

-para ser claros kaguya/naruto es hombre

este capitulo fue resubido para mejorar y arreglar la gramatica del mismo


	5. capitulo 5

Equipos ninja y prueba genin

Notas:

* * *

Aquí otras parejas: konohamaru x hanabi, udon x mogei, iruka x anko, kakashi x shizune, asuma x kuranei, el harem aumentara con miembros 2 más que suma un total de 6 y las nuevas integrantes son Kurotsuchi y Hana, otra pareja es kiba x tamaki (la chica que usa gatos ninja), la última pareja hasta ahora es Karin x suigetsu.

También el inton (elemento/liberación yin) de naruto puede crear objetos de la nada y puede mezclarse con el ambiente para crear ninjutsu elemental sin las debilidades de los elementos, ejemplo el Senpō: inton: raiha (Arte Sabio de Elemento Yin: Despacho de Relámpagos) de madara.

También voy a incluir 3 kekkei genkai y 2 kekkei tota de mi creación y sus nombres son:

Shokuton (liberación de flores o plantas), combina la tierra con el yang, Básicamente crea simillas a partir de su Chakra, para crear plantas monstruosas o manipular, crecer rápidamente y mutar las plantas a su alrededor, igual que el mokuton que puede crear bosques enteros, este puede transformar el desierto más seco y sin vida a una selva, esta habilidad la saque de kurama de YuYu Hakusho.

Tenkūton (elemento cielo) es lo opuesto del enton o amaterasu, el amaterasu son las llamas negras del infierno que queman todo mientras que Tenkuton son los vientos negros del cielo que cortan absolutamente todo no hay nada que no atraviese ni siquiera la godudama puede frenarlo y pueden restaurar cualquier cosa esta habilidad la saque de Tenkū no Metsujin Mahō (magia Caza-Dioses del Cielo) o God Slayer del cielo y del Tenkū no metsuryu Mahō (magia caza-dragones del cielo) o Dragon Slayer del anime fairy tail.

Taiyōton (liberación solar) combina yoton con el katon crea llamas blancas que el Ninjutsu formado por la denominada Liberación Solar es sinónimo de todo lo que el Sol es capaz de hacer y lo que representa. Principalmente, giran en torno a la creación de llamas, y otras construcciones, que se caracterizan por temperaturas intensas que se dice que son "tan caliente como el sol". Además, estas técnicas tienen la capacidad de emitir ondas de calor, cuyas temperaturas son moderadas por la habilidad y las preferencias del usuario. Por último, la liberación solar ha demostrado la capacidad de ser utilizado como una forma de ninjutsu médico. Esto se debe a las propiedades de "otorgamiento de vida" de la liberación de Yang, que puede convertir fácilmente las ondas de calor duras y excesivamente letales del elemento en rayos calmantes con capacidades regenerativas.

Ketton (liberación de sangre) es la naturaleza avanzada kekkei tota que es la combinación del agua, yin y yang, concede la habilidad de generar, almacenar grandes cantidades de sangre negra en su cuerpo y controlarla de varias maneras como: solidificarla para crear armas de cualquier tipo, manipular a alguien a través de ella, modificarla para crear venenos a partir de ella o darle vida para crear un ejército de veneno y solo tiene 2 efectos secundarios y son: la sangre se hace negra y es toxica, la segunda es que como la sangre es toxica no se puede usar para transfusión de sangre esta habilidad es una mescla de la sangre negra de crona de soul eater y el veneno de coco del anime toriko

Seiton (liberación de nova o de estrellas (liberación de luz) es la combinación del raiton, futon y katon crea energía pura y esta puede cambiar de forma o transformar al usuario en luz para moverse a la velocidad de la luz y disparar ataque a base de luz, esta habilidad la saque de la pika pika no mi (fruta luz luz) del anime one piece.

Todos estos kekkei genkai y tota lo usara kaguya.

este capitulo fue resubido por errores de gramatica.

* * *

AN: no soy dueño de Naruto o cualquier personaje que se nombre de cualquier serie.

Academia ninja: día de los equipos

En la academia ninja kaguya estaba sentado en el asiento de la esquina superior izquierda junto a hinata esperado iruka-sensei para que nombrara los equipos y le dijo a hinata.

-hina-chan espero que me toque contigo-dijo kaguya con una sonrisa y hinata respondió

-yo también kagu-chan-respondió kaguya y kaguya pregunto

-con quien crees que será nuestros compañeros y nuestro sensei-pregunto kaguya

-nuestro sensei puede ser kakashi-san o kuranei-san y nuestros compañeros puede ser shino o kiba-dijo hinata y antes de responder kaguya llego iruka y dijo

-buenos días-y los estudiantes dijeron ¨buenos días sensei¨-primero lo primero la novata del año es hinata hyuga y el novato kaguya otsutsuki-dijo iruka y una fan grito

\- ¡por qué ese idiota blanco y no sasuke-kun! -dijo una fan y iruka respondió

-fácil, kaguya saco una nota perfecta en todo-dijo iruka y empezó a nombrar los equipos y kaguya se durmió hasta que dijeron su nombre

-equipo 8: kaguya otsutsuki, hinata hyuga y shino aburame su sensei será kuranei yuuhi

(los demás equipos será como el del anime excepto el equipo 7 en vez de naruto es kiba)

* * *

2 horas después

Llegaron los maestros de los equipos 7, 8 y 10 (no voy a describir su apariencia por 1 razón y la razón es que su apariencia es la misma del manga/anime/novela/videojuego) sus nombres eran kuranei yuhi, kakashi hatake y asume sarutobi y kaguya dijo cuándo los vio

-Inu-nichan, saru-nichan y nai-neechan-dijo kaguya feliz al ver sus figuras de hermanos y hermana

-hola kagu-chan/kaguya-kun-dijo kakashi, kuranei y asuma con una sonrisa al ver a su hermano menor

-vamos al techo en 5 minutos-dijo kakashi que junto a kuranei y asuma desaparecieron en una nube de humo

-bueno vámonos-dijo kaguya antes de agarrar a shino e hinata y desaparecer a través de un agujero (¿o puerta? La verdad nunca se si es una puerta o un agujero) espacio-tiempo

* * *

Techo de la academia

Los jonnin llegaron al techo a esperar a sus alumnos, pero uno dijo

-3 2 1-dijo kakashi y un agujero/puerta espacio-tiempo y ella salió kaguya, hinata y un aburame algo mareado

-tan rápido y puntual como siempre-dijo kakashi con una sonrisa

-sí y por cierto shino, el efecto es temporal se te pasara en 1 minuto un segundo más o un segundo menos-dijo kaguya con una sonrisa lo cual shino asintió

el grupo espero durante unos minutos hasta llegar lo miembros de los equipos 8 y 10

-bien primero lo primero sus presentaciones yo primero, me llamo kuranei yuhi me gusta: Genjutsu, salir con mis amigos, torturar a pervertidos-lo cual dio una mirada fría a kakashi y continuo-rosas y té verde o café negro, lo que no me gusta es: pervertido, los que menosprecian al Genjutsu, sexistas y violadores, mis pasatiempos son: practicar Genjutsu, torturar a pervertidos, salir a beber o a comer, mi sueño es que el Genjutsu sea reconocido en todas las naciones ninja-dijo kuranei

-me llamo kakashi hatake mis gustos son variados, mis disgustos también, pasatiempos no son de su incumbencia y sueño la verdad nunca he pensado en eso-dijo kakashi

(no sé cuál sería la presentación de asuma, ino, choji, la de shino y shikamaru son obvias, las de sakura y sasuke son las mismas excepto la de sasuke lo que cambia es que no quiere matar a itachi y sus gustos son tomates, su madre, su hermano y su clan, voy a decir las de hinata, kaguya y kiba)

-ahora sigue la que tiene ojos de perlas-dijo kakashi

-mi nombre/mi nombre es-dijo kaguya y hinata al mismo tiempo y kakashi dijo

-mi error la chica primero-dijo kakashi y apunto a hinata

-mi nombre es hinata hyuga lo que me gusta es mi novio kaguya, mi hermana hanabi, mi primo neji, mi padre, mi tío, mi clan y los panes de canela, lo que no me gusta es pervertidos, violadores, el sello del pájaro enjaulado y los ancianos del clan, mis pasatiempos son pasar tiempo con mi novio, practicar con mí, hermana, primo, tío o mi padre y mis sueños es unir la a mi clan, destruir el sello del ave enjaulada y casarme con mi novio-dijo hinata con una sonrisa al final

-ahora el shiroi usagi (conejo blanco)-dijo kakashi los demás se rieron, pero se callaron cuando sintieron algo peligroso viniendo de kaguya

-mi nombre es kaguya otsutsuki o naruto uzumaki, lo que me gusta son: los postres especialmente el pastel de fresa (en el anime o manga siempre que es de genero shonen las chicas les encantan los postres y ya que kaguya/naruto era una chica antes por qué no ponerle esto para darle un toque femenino y el pastel de fresa es referente a un personaje femenino de anime de cabello rojo, con una armadura y una personalidad algo explosiva[adivinen quien es una pista le dicen ¨Titania¨]), ramen, jiji, Inu-nichan, saru-nichan, nai-neechan, el clan hyuga, los del ichiraku ramen, hina-chan, susanoo- todos se estremecieron al oír al ser de chakra y kaguya continuo- su-chan-iba a continuar, pero fue por sakura y pregunto

\- ¿Quién es su-chan? – pregunto sakura y de la manga de kaguya salio un pájaro extraño, era de color negro, cubriendo su rostro y pico tenía una placa de protección de color naranja, cuerpo que se asemeja a un pez manta, sus plumas de color amarillo tenían una especie de dibujo, sobre el final de su cuerpo tiene dos colas separadas (el halcón quimera de la película: Naruto Shippūden 3: Los Herederos de la Voluntad de Fuego y es así, pero de color negro y las plumas de color amarillo : . /naruto/images/2/22/Halcon_Tecnica_ /revision/latest?cb=20110220011429&path-prefix=es )

-este es mugetsu u su-chan-dijo kaguya mientras acariciaba a la criatura y este ronroneo y sakura le pregunto

-qué tipo de animal es nunca vi una igual-pregunto sakura

-es un halcón, pero mutado e modificado genéticamente y la razón por la cual no lo viste antes es porque yo lo cree y solo existe un ejemplar-dijo kaguya para sorpresa de todos y shino pregunto

-como hiciste esa criatura y que habilidades tiene-pregunto shino viendo al pájaro extraño que está en el hombro de kaguya y kaguya respondió

-lo hice mediante mi jutsu quimera y con partes de animales muertos y un halcón viejo ¨y mi transfusión de voluntad¨-dijo y lo último en su mete y lo que dijo sorprendió a todos por varias razones, uno creo vida, creo una nueva especie y la creo mediante otros animales

-cuales animales y que es el kimera no jutsu-pregunto

-el jutsu quimera combina dos o más organismos vivos o muertos para crear un ser que tiene todas las habilidades seleccionadas y ninguna debilidad y los animales que use fueron:

Mamíferos fueron:

-leones: 5 machos y 7 hembras

-tigres: 2 machos y 1 hembra.

-armadillos: 1 macho.

-tejón de la miel: 3 de cada género.

-oso grizzli: 4 machos.

-cetáceo: 3 especies diferentes los cuales son: 2 orcas, 1 ballena blanca y 1 ballena jorobada.

-lobos grises: una manada entera de 25 a 30 miembros

Reptiles fueron:

-serpientes blancas: 15

-serpientes gigantes: 2

-cobras reales: 3

-camaleones: 10

Aves

-cuervos: 15

-búhos: 3

-halcones: 1

Peces

-mantarraya: 3

\- tiburones: 3 especies los cuales fueron:

-gran tiburón blanco: 2

-tiburón tigre: 3

-tiburón toro: 2

Insectos: 5 especies diferentes-ante esto shino parecía algo preocupado por el menciona miento de los insectos

-Kikaichū: una colonia de más 100.000 miembros

-Rinkaichū: una colonia de más de 1.000.000

-Shōkaichū **:** una colonia de más 10.000 miembros

-Kikaichū: 10

-avispas: una colmena entera de más de 100.000 miembros

Arácnidos: 4 especies diferentes

-escorpiones: 5

-viudas negras: 10

-arañas doradas o arañas del desierto: 5

-tarantulas: 6

Y un animal extraño Tenía la apariencia combinada de un león y una tortuga, cubriendo su rostro tenía una placa de protección color naranja con dos perforaciones en el lateral. Tenía una melena verde en la piel y en su cara. Además, alrededor de su cuerpo, había muchas etiquetas rojas. Tenía un caparazón que contenía varios pinchos de gran tamaño (el león tortuga de la película número 3 de naruto Shippūden)-dijo kaguya para sorpresa de todos eran muchos animales para crear algo nuevo y sakura dijo

-sacrificaste tantos animales para crear a tu mascota, eres un monstruo-dijo sakura horrorizada por la acción de kaguya y kaguya respondió

-sakura te voy a decir un par de cosa, uno no soy un monstruo solo use vida para crear otra, dos su-chan no es una mascota es mi hijo lo cree a partir de mi chakra y por ende es mi hijo y mi voluntad, tres no los sacrifique a ningún animal cada uno está vivo dentro de su-chan y por último la mayoría estaba herida de gravedad o muerto simplemente los combine para darle una nueva vida, hacerlos más fuertes y su-chan es la unión de cada parte de ellos -dijo kaguya algo enojado porque le dijeron a su ¨hijo¨ que era una mascota y shino pregunto

-de donde sacaste tantos animales especialmente los insectos de mi clan para crear a mugetsu-pregunto shino a kaguya y respondió

-use mi Yomotsu Hirasaka para ir por todo el mundo para recolectarlos y los de tu clan me los dio tu padre-dijo kaguya y shino asintió en acuerdo y kakashi pregunto

-que habilidades tiene-pregunto kakashi

-puede cambiar de tamaño, puede mutar su cuerpo para formar una forma diferente, puede volar, nadar y bucear a altas velocidades, puede camuflarse con el ambiente, puede compartir su visión conmigo, tiene todas las habilidades de cada animal, tiene la cantidad de vida sumada de cada animal, con los animales dentro suyo puede formar una forma hibrida y puede generar ninjutsu-dijo kaguya para sorpresa de todos y dijo

-puedo continuar-pregunto y todos asintieron-y mi familia, lo que no me gusta es: los pervertidos-dijo kaguya con una mirada enojada asía kakashi y este se asustó- los que dañan a los animales, los 3 minutos de cocción del ramen, los que derraman mi ramen o mi pastel de fresa-esto asusto a sus amigos ya vieron como es kaguya cuando alguien lo interrumpe cuando como su ramen o pastel de fresa (esta es otra pista del personaje femenino)-los que no diferencian entre un sello y su contenido, los que dañan a mis amigos y los que me hacen enojar, mis pasatiempos son: jardinería, comer dulces, practicar nin, tai o gen jutsus, crear y mejorar nuevos jutsus, la investigación de ellos y la formación, mi sueño es más una ambición y es destruir la maldición de odio del mundo, crear una era de paz eterna, tener una nueva familia, saber todos los jutsus, revivir a mi clan y ser Hokage, no voy a parar en terminarlo esa es mi palabra yo siempre cumplo mis metas y siempre voy hacia adelante nunca hacia atrás ese es mi nindo (camino ninja)-dijo kaguya, los demás se sorprendieron por su meta era una muy grande y complicada y kakashi dijo

-bien ahora de ultimo el inuzuka y el cachorro-dijo kakashi

-mi nombre es kiba inuzuka y este es akamaru-akamaru ladro-lo que me gusta es: mi clan, akamaru, los perros, mis amigos, mi familia y kaguya-sama-dijo para sorpresa de todos-lo que no me gusta es: los gatos, los maltratadores de animales y cuando alguien lastima a mi familia o a kaguya-sama, mis pasatiempos son: pasear con akamaru, ayudar a mi hermana en la veterinaria, jugar con los perros de mi clan y entrenar, mi sueño es ser el mejor jefe de mi clan en la historia ayudar a kaguya-sama en su meta-dijo kiba y kakashi pregunto

\- ¿por qué le dices a kagu-chan ¨kaguya-sama¨? – pregunto kakashi curioso

-simple él es un alfa y debo seguirle-dijo kiba y asuma pregunto

\- ¿porque dices que kaguya es un alfa?

-Kaguya-sama es la persona más fuerte que conozco además de mi madre y ella es la jefa de mi clan además todos los perros de mi clan o animales que van a la veterinaria le tienen miedo incluso kuromaru (el compañero de la madre de kiba) que es el perro más fuete de mi clan se sienten asustado y cuando pasa cerca suyo se inclinan ante él y cuando le pregunto el por qué siempre me dicen ¨con solo estar cerca de ¨el¨ sentimos que deberíamos seguirle y obedecerlo¨-dijo kiba y kakashi pregunto

\- ¿solo por su fuerza lo sigues y tiene tu lealtad? - pregunto kakashi y kiba dijo

-no, también es bondadoso y piadoso después de nuestra lucha nos curó a akamaru y a mí y nos curó simplemente porque él quiso y para el sería injusto que unos rivales fuertes murieran-dijo kiba

\- entonces kaguya tiene tu lealtad por su poder, su compasión, su bondad y su carisma-dijo asuma

-si-dijo kiba rápidamente y kakashi dijo

-bien a mí me toco una fan, un vengador y un inuzuka y su compañero con una fuerte lealtad-dijo kakashi

-a mí me toco una hyuga con mucho que cumplir, un clásico aburame y un conejo blanco sumamente carismático, misterioso, andrógino y poderoso-dijo kuranei

-y por ultimo a mi toco un clásico nara y akamikichi, y una fan estilo yamanaka-dijo asuma

-bien mañana todos los equipos en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 para su prueba gennin real-dijo kakashi y sakura dijo

-pero kakashi-sensei ya pasamos la prueba gennin-dijo sakura confusa y kaguya dijo

-¿es serio piensas que un examen escrito, una prueba de puntería y un examen de ninjutsu que solo necesitan hacer el bushin, henge y Kawarimi no jutsu que son los jutsus más básicos para convertirse en un ninja?, eso solo era para quitar los más débiles la mayoría no pasara el examen gennin en promedio solo pasan 3 equipos de 10, simplemente el 33,1 pasa en examen el otro 66.9 no pasa, además el primer examen fue diseñado para que los hijos del consejo civil pasaran, el verdadero examen es el del jonnin-sensei-dijo kaguya para sorpresa de todos y sakura dijo

\- ¡entonces todo lo que hicimos fue para nada! –grito sakura molesta y kaguya dijo

-exactamente enserio crees que aprender historia durante 3 años y solo aprender jutsus en el último año servirá para ser un ninja, además tu solo eres la segunda mejor kunuichi del año por solo tu mente, todos los del salón son mejores que tú en varias cosas, en fuerza física eres la más débil del año, tienes la reserva de chakra más baja del año y lo único que tienes es tu control de chakra casi perfecto y tu inteligencia-dijo kaguya bruscamente pero diciendo la verdad a sakura y sakura se sorprendió que solo paso el examen gennin que fue diseñado para que incluso los más débiles pasaran

-bueno kaguya no tenías que decirlo así-dijo asuma y kaguya respondió

-simplemente dije la verdad o no saru-nichan-dijo y pregunto al final kaguya

-bueno dejemos esto de lado mejor nos vemos mañana a las 7:00 am y no comer el desayuno si no queréis vomitarlo-dijo kakashi antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo junto a los demás jonnin y kaguya junto a hinata desaparecieron dejando solo al equipo 7 y 10 junto a shino

Casa de kaguya

* * *

Hinata estaba en la casa de su novio junto a él planeando que hacer con la prueba con su maestra, pero hinata pregunto algo

-dime kagu-chan ¿Qué fue lo que realmente te paso y que es exactamente su-chan? -pregunto hinata

-simplemente recupere lo que es mío y su-chan es lo que dije lo cree, pero este cuerpo no es su cuerpo su-chan es realmente una masa de chakra negro con forma humanoide y simplemente le cree un cuerpo mediante el jutsu quimera para que se mueva conmigo sin que levante sospechas-dijo kaguya y hinata pregunto

-que recuperaste-pregunto hinata y kaguya respondió

-mi chakra que fue repartido por mi hijo hagoromo o mejor conocido como Rikudou Sennin-dijo kaguya

-entonces pusiste el tsukuyomi infinito para que todo el mundo estuviera en un Genjutsu para que no interfieran, tomaste el chakra de todo el mundo y absorbiste los bijus para recuperar tu chakra-dedujo hinata y kaguya respondió

-sí y no, si comencé el tsukuyomi infinito y tomé el chakra de todos, pero no absorbí por completo a los bijus solo tomé su chakra, además de eso cree un tan gigante y lo consumí para aumentar mi poder, me implante 2 kekkei genkai más uno para uno para absorber senjutsu más fácil y otro para crear réplicas de mi mismo de carne y hueso, también me implante unos receptores negros para aumentar mi absorción de senjutsu y ayer cree 3 kekkei genkai nuevos y 2 kekkei tota nuevos-dijo kaguya y hinata pregunto

-cuáles son los kekkei genkai y tota nuevos-pregunto hinata curiosa

Kaguya alzo y mostro su palma donde la cual crecía una rosa negra y en la otra mano un viento negro

-este es el Shokuton me permite crear plantas a partir de mi chakra o manipular y mutar las plantas a mi alrededor y el viento negro es el Tenkuton mi viento sagrado es el ataque absoluto atraviesa absolutamente todo-dijo kaguya y tomaba la flor de su mano y dijo

-shoton: shinku no Kesshō no hana (liberación de cristal: flor de cristal carmesí)-dijo kaguya y la flor estaba cubierta de una capa de cristal hexagonal y kaguya dijo

-esta flor es eterna mientras yo viva la flor estará viva como mi amor por ti-dijo kaguya con una sonrisa al final y hinata tomo la flor

\- ¿qué pasa con el otro kekkei genkai y los 2 kekkei tota? – pregunto hinata y para su sorpresa de la mano de kaguya se formó una espada de luz negra y en la otra un mini sol blanco

-este es el Taiyōton estas son las llamas del purgatorio son llamas que son tan calientes como el sol o son llamas curativas y el otro es el Seiton me permite controlar la luz o la energía en un estado pudo me permite manipularlo a mi antojo

-y tu ultimo kekkei tota-pregunto hinata y de la palma de la mano de kaguya salio un líquido negro y este líquido tomo la forma de un dragón chino (como los dragones en avatar: la leyenda de aang o la leyenda de korra) y kaguya dijo

-este es mi Ketton me permite controlar mi sangre de color negra de diversas formas como: solidificarla para crear armas de cualquier tipo, manipular a alguien a través de ella, modificarla para crear venenos a partir de ella o darle vida para crear un ejército de veneno y solo tiene 2 efectos secundarios y son: la sangre se hace negra y es toxica, la segunda es que como la sangre es toxica no se puede usar para transfusión de sangre-dijo kaguya para sorpresa de hinata y ella pregunto

-controlas tu sangre, pero solo hay 6 litros de sangre en el cuerpo humano y si ese valor baj litros mueres, pero que pasa contigo en solo ese dragón hay como 5 litros como estas vivo-pregunto hinata y kaguya respondió

-tengo más de 100 t (que seria 100.000 litros o 1.000.000 mililitros) almacenada en mi cuerpo y puedo generar sangre casi infinitamente-dijo kaguya y hinata pregunto

-como tienes tanta sangre en tu cuerpo-pregunto hinata y kaguya respondió

-mi cuerpo es muy diferente al tuyo en términos de anatomía mi cuerpo no es el de un humano ejemplo:

-mis huesos son más densos, más pesados, mis huesos son tan duros como el diamante, también están recubiertos de una capa de mi koton y otra de shoton y mi esqueleto es diferente al de un humano debajo de mi piel tengo unas placas superpuestas de hueso en el área del abdomen, la parte trasera de la espina dorsal, en los hombros, es la pelvis y parte de los muslos y en las manos, mi esqueleto en vez de tener 206 huesos tengo 1000 y están ordenado de diferente forma mira mi cuerpo con tu Byakugan-dijo kaguya y como dijo hinata activo su Byakugan y lo que vio la sorprendió y la asusto

El esqueleto de kaguya no era normal estaba más lleno de huesos tenía varios huesos extras, en cada antebrazo en vez de tener 1 cubico y 1 radio en cada antebrazo tenía 2 cúbicos y 2 radios estos estaban divididos en 6 partes también tenían algún tipo de cuchillos es la muñeca (como el hueso espiritual: brazo izquierdo dorado de Wang dong de soul land II), su humero estaba dividido parecía que sus brazos se pudieran dividir, sus costillas estaban recubiertas de capas de hueso superpuestas estaban divididas en 3 secciones, una que cubría las 3 primeras costillas y todo el esternón, otra cubría las 3 siguientes y la última cubría las 3 últimas costillas, no tenía una sola columna vertebral tenía 3 que en el centro de caja torácica trasera tenía 8 de marcas circulares en forma octágono , sus piernas como dijo también tenían placas de hueso que llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos y en la tibia y en el peroné estaban divididos en cuatro piezas cada uno estos parecían pistones y hinata pregunto

-tu esqueleto es único tengo una pregunto los huesos de tus brazos están divididos en dos mitades verticales y cada parte está dividida en otros 6 horizontales y tus piernas también están divididas y en tu columna central están esas marcas, porque están así-pregunto hinata al final por curiosidad pura y kaguya dijo

-para esto-dijo kaguya y sus brazos se dividieron en dos partes ahora tenía 4 brazos (como hace el general grivous de star war) y flexiono sus piernas y estas se metieron como si fuera un resorte o un pistón y cuando salto salio disparado y kaguya dijo

-mis brazos son así para darme un par extra en caso de emergencia y mis piernas para amortiguar la caída y para darme un impulso extra al momento de saltar-dijo kaguya y cuando cayó sus piernas se metieron brevemente para absorber el impacto y hinata pregunto

-qué pasa con las salientes de tus muñecas, dedos y las marcas circulares-pregunto hinata y vio que salían de la espalda de kaguya 8 patas de araña que parecían lanzas (las ocho lanzas de araña de Tang san de soul land/combat continent) y de su brazo salio una cuchilla de hueso (como el hueso espiritual del escorpión de hielo de Huo yuhao de soul land/combat continent)

-si tus huesos son más densos y pesados cuanto pesan-pregunto hinata y kaguya respondió

-alrededor de 210 kg-dijo kaguya y hinata pregunto

\- ¡210 kg! -grito hinata y pregunto gritando ¿¡cuántas pesas si solo el esqueleto representa el 12% del peso del cuerpo!?-pregunto y grito hinata

-1.750 kg-respondió kaguya y hinata pregunto

-como pesas tanto y como no te hundes-pregunto hinata

-simplemente uso el Doton: keijūgan no Jutsu (elemento tierra: técnica de la roca ligera) para bajar mi peso un 80% y ahora solo peso 87.5 kg-dijo kaguya y hinata pregunto

-dijiste que tus huesos son un ejemplo entonces que pasa con tus músculos, tus nervios o tus órganos-pregunto hinata y kaguya respondió

-mis músculos son mucho más densos, elásticos, flexibles, compactos y fuertes un solo musculo mío están fuerte como 100 músculos de un jonnin y también como son mucho más compactos si tuviera la cantidad de músculos de gai sería tan fuerte como una ballena o gai usando la séptima puerta. También son tan duros como el acero, pero flexibles como el aluminio-dijo kaguya y hinata se sorprendió y pregunto

-si eres tan fuerte entonces cuanta fuerza usas cuando luchas conmigo o neji-ni-san-pregunto hinata

-como el 2 o 3% de mi fuerza total-dijo kaguya y hinata pregunto

\- ¿y tus nervios o órganos? –pregunto hinata

-mis nervios son mejores que los de cualquiera tengo chakra raiton y yoton en todos mis nervios esto sirven para estimular el tiempo de reacción, mejora los músculos para obtener mayor velocidad y mejora los reflejos un ejemplo es el raiton no Yoroi de los raikages que usando esa armadura mejora la defensa, velocidad y los reflejos de ellos mientras la usan-dijo kaguya y hinata dijo

-qué pasa con tus órganos-pregunto hinata

-son más fuertes que el promedio, pero son mi clasificación más débil ellos solo pueden hacer cosas limitadas ejemplo mis pulmones puedo durar hasta 12 horas sin aire y tengo un tipo de Pseudo-branquias que me permiten respirar bajo el agua, pero con un tiempo limitado de 6 horas, mi estómago puede digerir metal y usarlo para fortalecer mi cuerpo y luego están mis sentidos todos son sobrehumanos mi tacto puede extenderse metros con solo tocar algo como el suelo es como si tuviera un sonar básicamente siento el mínimo cambio en el área de 40 yardas (36 metros), mi oído es como un Byakugan puedo oír el movimiento más pequeño como la contracción de los músculos, mi olfato es mejor que el de un niken (perro ninja) del clan inuzuka o las invocaciones de kakashi, mi gusto puede identificar cualquier ingrediente o veneno en una comida y mi vista es la mejor de todas incluso con el Byakugan desactivado puedo ver kilómetros como si estuvieran a 30 cm de mi cara y puedo ver en la oscuridad tan bien que puedo ver en la noche más oscura tan clara como el día más brillante también pueden copiar o predecir ninjutsu o taijutsu como el sharingan-dijo kaguya y hinata dijo

-ya entendí no eres humano entonces que haremos mañana en la prueba de kuranei-sensei-pregunto hinata

-fácil haremos esto-dijo kaguya y empezó a contar su plan

* * *

Tiempo de salto: campo de entrenamiento numero 7º

Era la mañana del campo de entrenamiento numero 7º en donde estaban los equipos 7, 8, 9 y 10 junto a sus kakashi, kuranei, asuma y gai donde él estaba para ver la prueba de los alumnos de sus amigos y su rival donde estaban esperando a los 2 que faltaban que eran kaguya y hinata y sakura grito

\- ¡¿Dónde están ellos 2?!- grito sakura y kakashi respondió

-llegaran en 5, 4, 3 , 2 ,1-dijo kakashi y como dijo un portal se abrió done salieron kaguya y hinata

-ya llegamos-dijo kaguya y kakashi dijo

-bueno lo primero vamos a probar sus habilidades en un combate-dijo kakashi y kiba pregunto

\- ¿contra quién vamos a pelear? – pregunto kiba y asuma respondió

-todos ustedes contra kaguya-dijo asuma y choji pregunto

-no es algo injusto pelear contra kaguya 8 vs 1-dijo choji y kuranei dijo

-sí, es injusto, pero no podemos pedir al Hokage que nos de algunos chunnin para que ustedes tengan más oportunidades de herir a kagu-chan-dijo kuranei y sasuke dijo

-crees que el dobe puede contra nosotros-dijo sasuke y los tres maestros dijeron al mismo tiempo

-si-dijeron los maestros para sorpresa de todos y shikamaru dijo

\- ¿esto es problemático tenemos que combatir contra kaguya solo nosotros 8? incluso con el equipo 9 que se especializa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo ni siquiera podemos herirlo-dijo shikamaru y sakura pregunto

-bueno eso es porque no estaba sasuke-kun-dijo sakura con confianza de su amor platónico y shikamaru dijo

-incluso con el hermano mayor de sasuke no pudimos ganarle-dijo shikamaru para sorpresa de todos y sasuke pregunto

-incluso con ni-san que lo hace tan poderoso-dijo y pregunto sasuke y choji respondió

-ninjutsu es inútil porque lo absorbe, taijutsu también es inútil con susanoo protegiéndolo y nuestra fuerza no es suficientemente fuerte para lastimarlo paro mi nikudan sensha con una sola mano y Genjutsu también es inútil ve atreves de el con su Byakugan-dijo choji y asuma dijo

-bueno basta de charla que comience en combate-dijo asuma como dijo todos se pusieron en posición

(para mejorar el ambiente mientras leen les sugiero que oigan un sountrack como the raising fighting spirit u otro de su preferencia )

* * *

kaguya vs equipo 7, 8 y 10

los miembros de los equipos estaban preparados para pelear contra kaguya algunos con sus posiciones de combate de clan como choji, hinata, sasuke y kiba junto a akamaru. Parado frente a ellos estaba su oponente kaguya otsutsuki ahí viéndolos con aburrimiento no tenía ninguna postura simplemente estaba ahí parado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con su Byakugan activo con solo verlo todos excepto hinata tienen miedo con solo su precensia se sienten como si estubieran contra una bestia gigante.

Kaguya salio disparado hacia adelante en dirección a sus oponentes primero fue a por sasuke y dijo

-Épaule (hombro)-dijo kaguya mientras daba una patada hacia abajo en el hombro que hace izo que sasuke se estrellara contra el suelo, sasuke no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a la patada de kaguya. Después de eso se dirigió hacia choji y dijo

-Basse Côte (hombro asado)-dijo kaguya mientras saltaba en el aire, luego echo una pierna hacia atrás para coger impulso, y finalmente golpea a choji con la otra pierna y se dirigió hacia kiba y dio una combinación de patadas y dijo

-Collier, Épaule, cotellete, selle, poitrine, gigot y mounton shot (collar, hombro, costilla, espalda baja, pecho, piernas y disparo de oveja)-dijo mientras daba cada respectiva patada y con el último salto, después concentra toda la fuerza en una pierna y golpea a la cara a kiba que lo mando a volar (la misma

combinación que uso sanji contra el gyojin Kuroobi en la saga de arlong) después de eso fue directo a hinata

* * *

kaguya vs hinata

Todos miraban la lucha de ellos 2 daban golpes rápidamente cada golpe estaba recubierto de chakra azul en hinata y negro en kaguya, cada golpe iba dirigido al pecho, brazos o piernas en caso de hinata, pero en kaguya simplemente los desviaba con sus patadas eran puños vs patadas cada golpe era poderoso parecía que iban parejo pero lentamente hinata iba perdiendo resistencia y terreno con cada patada de kaguya ella tenía que esquivar cada patada de kaguya si recibía uno solo era peligroso cuando esquivo una patada esta destruyo una roca eso sorprendido a todos mientras ellos peleaban los demás hacían un plan.

-bueno vamos hacer un plan contra kaguya ya que tenemos tiempo mientras hinata lo entretiene, pero corto como máxim minutos más-dijo shikamaru y ino pregunto

-entonces que haremos venció a choji y a sasuke-kun con una sola patada y a kiba con una serie de patadas y no sabemos ningún jutsu que funcione tu jutsu secreto y el mío tampoco entonces que haremos-dijo ino y shikamaru respondió

-primero lo primero, agarremos a choji, kiba y a sasuke para curar lo que podemos y después ayudemos a hinata cuando todos estemos listos haremos un ataque combinado contra él, primero kiba, akamaru y hinata lo entretendrán con taijutsu, segundo sasuke y shino usarán ninjutsu contra el para distraerlo, después lo inmovilizare con mi kagemane no jutsu y por ultimo le ataque remos con todo lo que tenemos kiba y akamaru con su gatsuga, choji con su nikudan sensha, shino con sus insectos, sasuke con su Gōkakyū no jutsu, hinata con su Hakke Kūshō y por ultimo sakura e ino con una tormenta de shurikens y kunais-ideo shikamaru

Mientras planeaban hinata ya estaba cansada de la pelea, pero kaguya estaba como si nada, pero de repente llegaron kiba con akamaru y choji para ayudar.

Kaguya esquivaba cada golpe de ellos 4 que iban dirigidos hacia él, pero de repente le llego una bola de fuego, pero la absorbió mediante su Absorción de Todas las Cosas (la habilidad de kinshiki y kaguya de absorber ninjutsu) e elimino el jutsu, pero después de absorberlo vino un enjambre de Kikaichū de shino, pero fueron ineficaces contra el simplemente recubrió su cuerpo con chakra raiton para parar los insectos después de parar los insectos se sintió inmovilizado y vio que era el kagemane no jutsu de shikamaru iba a quitarse el kagemane no jutsu, pero vio algo que lo impresionó era un ataque combinado de todos, kiba y akamaru con su gatsuga, choji con su nikudan sensha, shino con sus insectos, sasuke con su Gōkakyū no jutsu, hinata con su Hakke Kūshō y por ultimo sakura e ino con una tormenta de shurikens y kunais, kaguya vio esto con emoción viendo cada uno de los jutsu diferentes era magnifico verlos trabajar tan bien juntos y emocionante saber que tenían tanto poder para bailar con él, pero lastimosamente era inútil cuando estaban cerca de llegar un manto de chakra lo cubrió y empezó a tomar forma.

Primero una caja torácica, después un esqueleto gigante con 6 brazos y unos músculos (el susanoo incompleto de sasuke, pero con 6 brazos en vez 4) esta apariencia era terrorífica, después la piel lo recubría hasta formar la forma perfecta del susanoo, pero con 6 brazos en vez de 4, todos se sorprendieron y se asustaron cuando vieron al susanoo de kaguya, pero no paro ahí seguía desarrollándose, le salio una armadura y unas alas y cuando termino cambio su apariencia totalmente.

En vez de una forma humanoide de chakra negro era parecido a un tengu que su armadura se dividía desde la frente hacia abajo, revelando los ojos del ser de chakra dos blancos y uno rojo mientras oscurece el resto de su rostro.

Este susanoo blindado parece hacer el sello del tigre con sus manos delanteras, mientras que un par de brazos tenían unas armas uno con una espada y el otro un escudo, mientras que las de la parte trasera tenían cosas diferentes uno tenía un sol blanco y el otro una masa de oscuridad en forma de luna, también tenía 6 pares de alas y los cuernos de kaguya (el susanoo de madara final, pero con las modificaciones mencionadas y más pequeño: . /revision/latest?cb=20131121124838 ).

Era gigantesco fácilmente llegaba a la altura de 30 m (para darse una idea de su tamaño el de gamabunta mide 17 m) y kaguya dijo

-este es mi susanoo final ¿aun quieren bailar? -pregunto kaguya y antes de responder susanoo dijo

 **-humanos, les sugiero que se rindan es imposible que venzan o hieran a kaguya-sama conmigo aquí-dijo susanoo** y shikamaru dijo

-kaguya ¿te digo algo? – pregunto shikamaru y kaguya dijo

-claro que puedes y respondan mi pregunta-dijo kaguya y shikamaru dijo

-eres más problemático cada segundo-al oír esto kaguya sonrió-pero no, nunca nos rendiremos somos shinobis mientras podamos luchar nunca nos rendiremos-dijo shikamaru con determinación y el resto tampoco veían que quisieran rendirse y antes de decir algo los maestros intervinieron y asuma dijo

-bien el ganador es kaguya-dijo asuma y kaguya desactivo a susanoo y kakashi dijo

-bueno pasaron la prueba gennin-dijo kakashi con un ojo sonriente y ino pregunto

-como que pasamos ni siquiera hemos comenzado la prueba o ganado contra kaguya-pregunto ino y kuranei

-la prueba se trataba de trabajo en equipo originalmente planeábamos que ustedes pelearan entre ustedes para conseguir algo de nosotros de kakashi una campana, de mí una rosa y de asuma uno de sus cerrillos, pero como estaba kagu-chan probamos su trabajo en equipo con él y vimos que lo hicieron bien, pero no se dieron cuenta de algo-dijo kaguya y sasuke pregunto

-que no vimos-pregunto sasuke y kakashi respondió

-que kagu-chan no uso ningún Genjutsu y el único ninjutsu que uso fue susanoo, además de eso solo uso taijutsu el lucho con desventaja-dijo kakashi y todos se sorprendieron y hinata sabía que solo uso el 5% de su fuerza real. Eso la asusto ¿Qué pasaría si usara el 100%? De solo pensarlo la asusta

-bueno mañana comenzaremos con las misiones-dijo kakashi y todos se fueron a diferentes lugares

* * *

bueno aqui algunas aclaraciones:

kitsuneblue: no, no voy a poner a karin o anko en el harem y para responder tu otra pregunta solo lo voy a poner 2 miembros mas.

bueno aquí termina el capítulo de mas de 6500 palabras fue bueno o malo por favor den su opinión. Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	6. capitulo 6

La alegría de las misiones de rango D y la entrada de konohamaru sarutobi.

Notas:

* * *

No voy a agregar nada más por ahora solo voy a informarle algunos adelantos los cuales son:

-en este capítulo iniciara la primera saga de la serie.

-como dice el titulo aparecerá konohamaru.

-el siguiente capítulo será el principio de la saga de nami no kuni.

-los que aparecerán en los exámenes chunnin como participantes son:

karui, omoi, samui, atsui (el hermano de samui), yugito, amai (un ninja de kumo que apareció en el capítulo 281 de naruto Shippūden que es solo de anime, pero lo hare más joven como de 14), Kurotsuchi, akatsuchi (pero más joven como de 14), deidara (que en esta historia nunca deserto de iwa y tiene 15), chojuro (pero de 14 años), 2 genin de kiri, el equipo de oto, fu, yoro (personaje de relleno), kengo (otro personaje de relleno).

-como maestros jonnin son:

killer bee, darui, roshi, ao, kitsuchi, maestro del equipo de fu.

También unas explicaciones como:

-la habilidad de los ninjas en el libro bingo son clasificados en C, B, A, S, SS Y SSS aquí unos ejemplos:

Kaguya otsutsuki:

Título: konoha no shiroi yoko (zorro demoniaco blanco de konoha).

Obtención del título: se le dio el titulo porque cuando ataca solo se ve la forma de un zorro demoniaco blanco.

Rango: SS+ (su rango cambiara con el tiempo).

Edad: 13 parece de 17 o de 20 años.

Género: masculino.

Afiliación: konoha, Caverna Ryūchi, clan otsutsuki.

Rango ninja: jonnin.

Clasificación: sabio, tipo sensor, ninja médico, jinchuriki.

Kekkei genkai: Byakugan, Shikotsumyaku, liberación de: tormenta, hielo, imán, vapor, lava, acero, cristal, oscuridad, madera, quemar y otros desconocidos.

Taijutsu: Rango SS

Genjutsu: rango SS++

Ninjutsu: SSS

Senjutsu: SS +

Kenjutsu: S ++

Bukijutsu: S ++

Fuinjutsu: SS +

Descripción física: piel blanca, ojos de color lavanda, cabello largo de color blanco azulado, cara con rasgos faciales muy delicados como la de la nobleza, tiene cejas muy cortas y delgadas, tiene marcas rojas debajo de los ojos, en las mejillas y en la frente, mide: 175 cm, pesa: 87.5 kg. Siempre lleva un kimono blanco con marcas rojas, una armadura con una tela extraña en el hombro derecho, un obi amarrillo y 3 espadas en la cintura del lado izquierdo.

Advertencia: no acercarse si no eres al menos de rango AA o tengas compañeros des rango A.

Recompensas: vivo o muerto: oto: 200.000.000 de ryos (18.000.000 de dólares o 16.000.000 de euros).

AN: no soy dueño de Naruto o cualquier personaje que se nombre de cualquier serie.

* * *

Torre del Hokage.

* * *

El tercer Hokage estaba firmando unos papeles cuando kaguya entro por la puerta y dijo.

-hola, ji-chan-dijo kaguya con una sonrisa y sarutobi respondió.

-hola a ti también kagu-chan y a que vienes-dijo y pregunto hiruzen

-vine a preguntarte si puedo tomar algunos jutsus del pergamino prohibido y del libro de jutsus de mokuton del primer Hokage-dijo kaguya para sorpresa de todos y hiruzen pregunto.

-puedes tener cualquier jutsu del pergamino prohibido, pero ¿porque quieres los del libro de hashirama-sama? – dijo y pregunto hiruzen.

-para esto-dijo kaguya y de su mano salio un dragón de madera, eso impacto al Hokage y los anbus ocultos y hiruzen pregunto.

\- ¿ccco-omo ti-eenes el mokuton? –pregunto hiruzen impactado por la a saña de kaguya y kaguya respondió.

-simplemente combine doton, suiton y yoton para hacerlo, no es difícil hacerlo además mi clan son los predecesores de los senju, hyuga, uchiha, uzumaki y kaguya. Tiene sentido que tuviera sus kekkei genkai o no-dijo kaguya y antes de decir algo la puerta se abrió.

\- ¡anciano yo te desafío! -grito un niño con una bufanda y unos shurikens y después grito

\- ¡voy a derrotare y convertirme en el quinto Hokage! –grito el niño iba a lanzar los shurikens, pero se tropezó con su bufanda y después llego un hombre por la puerta y grito.

-honorable nieto estas bien-grito y pregunto el hombre y el niño vio que estaba otra persona y le grito.

-oye tu-grito y el niño apuntando a kaguya y él dijo.

-quien crees que apuntas, niño-dijo kaguya mientras liberaba un poco de su chakra, pero era suficiente para asustarlo y el niño dijo algo temeroso.

-contigo, tú me hiciste tropezar discúlpate-dijo el niño y kaguya respondió enojado.

\- ¿Qué yo te hice tropezar? No te hice tropezar, tú te tropezaste con tus pies y tu bufanda si vas usar algo tan largo como tu bufanda al menos mira donde pisas o se consiente del largo de la misma-dijo kaguya mientras se acodaba su Mokomoko (la cosa esponjosa de su hombro) y con su mano izquierda agarraba al niño desde su bufanda y antes de hacer algo el hombre dijo.

-qué crees que haces él es konohamaru sarutobi el nieto del Hokage-grito el hombre dijo.

-¨el será como los otros¨-pensó konohamaru y después dijo.

-intenta pegarme-dijo el niño y kaguya lo golpeo en la cabeza con su otra mano y dijo.

-no me importa si eres el nieto de dios o algo así y no me importa lo que hiso tu familia lo que importa es lo que hagas hay muchos ninjas famosos no por sus predecesores como ejemplo: tsunade senju ella es la mejor ninja médica del mundo no por ser nieta del primer Hokage, es por su esfuerzo por serlo o los otros 2 sannin como orochimaru o jiraiya que son huérfanos sin clan y son de los mejores ninjas del mundo o kakashi hatake no es conocido por ser el hombre que conoce más de mil por ser hijo de sakumo hatake ¨el colmillo blanco de la hoja¨. Todos ellos son conocidos por su propio camino no por el de su familia, tu tal vez seas el nieto del Hokage, pero no por eso debes ser conocido o respetado por tu abuelo-dijo kaguya y después dijo.

-bueno ji-chan voy a tomar prestado el pergamino lo devuelvo en la noche-dijo kaguya mientras se iba y konohamaru pregunto.

\- ¿Quién es el jiji? - pregunto konohamaru y sarutobi respondió.

-él es kaguya otsutsuki es uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea y yo quiero que sea el próximo Hokage cuando sea mayor-dijo el Hokage para la sorpresa de konohamaru y el pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que él sea el Hokage? – pregunto konohamaru y su abuelo respondió.

-simplemente porque él es uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea y también puede hacer cualquiera su amigo es sumamente carismático, y kono-chan te voy a decir algo para que puedas ser el próximo Hokage-dijo el tercero y su nieto pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ser Hokage? –pregunto konohamaru y su abuelo respondió.

-superarle y si puede superarle puede ser Hokage-dijo su abuelo y konohamaru inmediatamente fue a buscarlo.

* * *

Konohagakure no sato: camino principal.

* * *

Kaguya iba caminando por el pueblo hacia su casa para leer y aprender los jutsus del pergamino, pero de repente se paró y vio una caja rectangular, con diseño de roca y con dos agujeros para ver y después agarro una de sus espadas (la espada es: bakusaiga) y corto la caja en pedazos y dijo al ver un niño asustado dentro de la caja.

-kono-chan las cajas no son cuadradas y no tienen agujeros para ver-dijo kaguya y konohamaru dijo algo asustado.

-bu-bueno como se espera de mi maestro y ¡no me llames kono-chan! – dijo y grito lo último konohamaru y kaguya pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo que maestro? –pregunto kaguya y konohamaru respondio.

-bueno el abuelo dijo que eras uno de los ninjas más fuertes y yo quiere ser Hokage por eso quiero que me entrenes-respondio konohamaru y kaguya dijo mientras ponía una mano en su frente.

-no me dejaras hasta que acepte verdad-pregunto kaguya y konohamaru asintió-bueno será divertido primero los jutsus más básico como: henge, Kawarimi y bushin, después entrenamiento de control de chakra, después practicar taijutsu y por ultimo practicar estrategia, seguimiento e infiltración-kaguya planificó el entrenamiento de konohamaru y después dijo.

-pero será mañana hoy tengo asuntos que hacer-dijo kaguya y konohamaru se desilusiono, pero después sintió una mano es su cabeza revolviendo su cabello y vio que era kaguya y él dijo.

-vamos kono-chan, no te desamines es solo por hoy y mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento prepárate y dile a ji-chan que estas entrenando conmigo para que no se preocupe-dijo kaguya con una sonrisa y después se fue.

* * *

Casa de kaguya.

* * *

Kaguya estaba leyendo los jutsus del pergamino prohibido y algunos le llamo la atención como:

Nombre: Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (invocación: resurrección del mundo impuro).

Clasificación: Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu Espacio-temporal, Tensei Ninjutsu.

Clase: suplementario.

Rango: s.

Alcance: todos

Sellos de mano: Tigre → Serpiente → Perro → Dragón → Aplauso.

Descripción del jutsu: es una variación del Jutsu de Invocación que permite al usuario traer personas muertas de nuevo a la vida. Esta técnica fue creada originalmente por Tobirama Senju, pero una versión incompleta, la fuerza del jutsu puede variar de las modificaciones tanto como este jutsu se puede considerar el Jutsu más poderoso del mundo ninja, principalmente porque no hay ningún riesgo para el usuario.

Procedimiento: Para poder llevar a cabo la resurrección de la persona muerta es necesario tener en primer lugar una muestra de ADN, pero debe ser una cantidad considerable de material genético ya que si no se tiene el suficiente no se puede llevar a cabo, otra cosa que se requiere es el sacrificio de un ser humano vivo el cual va a servir de recipiente para el alma de la persona que se encuentra en el "Mundo Puro" ( _Jōdo_ ), es decir, el más allá. Desafortunadamente este Jutsu no puede revivir a quien no está en dicho mundo, por ejemplo, los cuatro primeros Hokage no podían ser revividos por esta técnica debido a que todos se encontraban sellados dentro del Demonio de la Muerte. Sin embargo, Orochimaru pudo liberarlos del Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte y así revivirlos.

A continuación, se requiere un sacrificio para que el alma a resucitar pueda usar como cuerpo. Al tener todos estos requisitos el usuario pone el ADN adquirido sobre un pergamino especial el cual luego de haberlo puesto junto con un poco de sangre del mismo usuario, se crea una especie de diagrama que está escrito, en donde el sacrificio queda en el medio de un circulo donde está la sangre de la persona que se quiere revivir. Más tarde unas cenizas o polvo comienzan a cubrir el cuerpo del sacrificado hasta que toma por completo la forma del resucitado trayéndole de nuevo al "Mundo Impuro" (Edo), ocultando el cuerpo de la persona original, al final el cuerpo de la persona es almacenado dentro de un ataúd, después de todo esto el usuario puede convocar el cuerpo en cualquier momento haciendo que aparezca del suelo de repente. El usuario puede, en teoría revivir un número ilimitado de personas de esta manera, siempre y cuando tenga suficientes sacrificios humanos, chakra y el ADN para realizar la técnica.

Razón por que es un Kinjutsu: usa humanos como herramientas, usa los muertos como marionetas, daña el ciclo de la vida y la muerte.

Nombre: Hachimon Tonkō (Liberación de las Ocho Puertas).

Clasificación: taijutsu, Kinjutsu.

Rango: A.

Alcance: dependiendo de la técnica.

Sello de manos: ninguno.

Clase: ofensivo.

Descripción: es un Kinjutsu de Konohagakure que permite la apertura de hasta siete de las Ocho Puertas, para aumentar drásticamente las habilidades físicas de su usuario y ganar un poder abrumador muchas veces mayor al suyo.

Procedimiento: En el Sistema de Circulación de Chakra existen válvulas específicas que funcionan como limitantes constantes del chakra que puede ser empleado por una persona. La Liberación de las Ocho Puertas ejerce una presión tremenda en estás válvulas haciendo que eventualmente se abran. Esto libera las restricciones del chakra, dando como resultado que el poder de esa persona incremente diez veces o más. Al Abrir la primera puerta, la Puerta de la Apertura (Kaimon) provoca que el usuario elimine los límites que impone el cerebro a los músculos, permitiendo utilizar al 100% la fuerza de los músculos en vez del 20% que suele usarse.[3] La apertura de las siguientes puertas otorgan otros beneficios como una carga e energía física para aumentar el poder de sus golpes o un incremento de la velocidad del flujo sanguíneo, entre otros llevando el la fuerza y velocidad del usuario más allá del límite humano.

Razón por que es un Kinjutsu: después del uso el usuario tiene varios músculos rasgados o/y dañados por la tensión que ejerce la técnica y si se abre la octava puerta el daño en el cuerpo es tanto que mata al usuario.

Nombre: Yagai (polilla nocturna o gai nocturno)

Clasificación: taijutsu, Kinjutsu.

Rango: S

Sellos de manos: ninguno.

Alcance: corto.

Clase: ofensivo.

Descripción: es una técnica prohibida utilizada por aquellos que han abierto las Ocho Puertas. Es la técnica definitiva de la Formación de Liberación de las Ocho Puertas, por lo que es considerada la técnica de Taijutsu más poderosa de todas.

Procedimiento: Consiste en que el usuario estando rodeado por un gigantesco dragón formado por el vapor rojo emanado de su cuerpo, le propina una patada a su oponente a una gran velocidad ocasionando que el espacio se distorsione y su patada obtenga una gran fuerza descomunal, suficiente como para destrozar el cuerpo de su oponente y mandarlo a volar contra algo, logrando asimismo una destrucción devastadora en el entorno.

Razón por que es un Kinjutsu: Aunque la ejecución de ésta también puede llegar a fracturar los huesos de la pierna del usuario, además de dejarle toda la piel de su cuerpo ennegrecida y agrietada, llegando a ser mortal para quien ejecuta el jutsu. También por el efecto secundario de la octava puerta la muerte del usuario es inminente.

Nombre: Hirudora (tigre del mediodía).

Clasificación: taijutsu, Kinjutsu.

Rango: A.

Sello de manos: sello especifico.

Alcance: corto a mediano.

Clase: ofensivo.

Descripción: es un taijutsu que manda un golpe con la forma de un tigre y cuando choca esta causa una onda expansiva con rayas de tigre y con un ruido como un rugido.

Procedimiento: que requiere la apertura de la séptima puerta, dónde la persona obtiene una extraña aura azul que surge de cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, con dicho poder el usuario concentra toda la presión del aire en un solo puñetazo apuntándola a su oponente haciendo que tome la apariencia de un tigre gigante que, al entrar en contacto, causa que la presión contenida explote instantáneamente. El radio de la explosión es gigantesco, capaz de sobrepasar en dimensiones a la aldea de la hoja, y el rango de su acción es tan amplio que incluso los efectos de su onda expansiva pudieron ser percibidos desde el exterior de la aldea en un radio de 20 k/m.

Debido a que es un Taijutsu y no un Ninjutsu ocasiona que se le sea imposible al enemigo absorber el ataque con una técnica de absorción de chakra. Esta técnica es capaz de matar al oponente de manera instantánea; además el usuario puede atacar a múltiples enemigos de una

Razón por que es un Kinjutsu: Se considera un Kinjutsu por el daño considerable que causa en cada uno de los músculos del usuario, que podría desembocar en la muerte del mismo.

Nombre: Byakugō no In (sello fuerza de un centenar)

Clasificación: Fuinjutsu

Rango: S.

Clase: Suplementario.

Sello de mano: ninguno.

Descripción: es un tipo de sello que sólo pueden alcanzar aquellos que poseen un excelente control de chakra.

Procedimiento: El sello se forma luego que el usuario ha reunido chakra por un lapso prologando de tiempo. Generalmente este sello se forma en la frente del usuario en forma de un rombo y sirve como una especie de almacén del chakra reunido.

El usuario tiene la capacidad de liberar este sello para aumentar notoriamente sus capacidades tanto físicas (llegando a tener una fuerza sobrenatural y mayor velocidad) como espirituales, aumentando la potencia de las técnicas del usuario. Generalmente estas reservas para aumentar sus habilidades médicas y de recuperación.

Así mismo, debido a que el usuario utiliza el chakra que se encuentra almacenado en su sello, no requiere gastar parte de su energía ni de su propio chakra, logrando realizar múltiples técnicas de gran magnitud sin riesgo a quedarse sin éste.

Nombre: Ninpō: Sōzō Saisei (arte ninja: creación del renacimiento).

Clasificación: Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu Médico, Kinjutsu.

Rango: S.

Clase: Suplementario.

Sello de mano: tigre.

Alcance: corto.

Descripción: este jutsu derivado del byakugo no in permite sanar o crear órganos enteros con el chakra almacenado en el sello fuerza de un centenar.

Procedimiento: Es un jutsu que permite a un usuario acelerar la duplicación de sus células, logrando que estas hagan su proceso de mitosis de una manera instantánea. De esta forma, se consigue que cualquier órgano o herida se repare al momento. Para ello, el ninja utiliza el chakra almacenado durante tres años en el sello Fuerza de un Centenar de su frente con potencial médico, estimulando la producción de las proteínas que controlan la mitosis de sus células.

Este jutsu permite al usuario sanar (literalmente "crear") órganos vitales, tejidos y cualquier otra herida, los únicos usuarios de esta técnica, han asegurado ser inmortales en una batalla.

Razón porque es un Kinjutsu: Cada vez que se utiliza esta técnica la vida del usuario se reduce, ya que las células de nuestro cuerpo sólo pueden dividirse un número limitado de veces.

Nombre: shiki Fūjin (sello consumidor de la muerte).

Clasificación: Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu Médico, Kinjutsu.

Rango: S.

Clase: ofensivo.

Sello de mano: Serpiente → Jabalí → Carnero → Liebre → Perro → Rata → Pájaro → Caballo → Serpiente → Aplauso.

Alcance: corto.

Descripción: es un jutsu desarrollado por el Clan Uzumaki para llamar y utilizar el poder de un Shinigami. Es una técnica del más alto nivel y uno de los Fūinjutsu más poderosos de todos.

Procedimiento: La técnica a costo de la propia alma del usuario convoca a un Shinigami, el cual absorbe las almas tanto del oponente como del usuario y las sella en su estómago. Aquellas almas selladas con este Jutsu están condenadas a sufrir por la eternidad en el vientre de la parca para jamás descansar en paz, allí las almas de los sellados y el sellador están entrelazadas por siempre, vinculadas por el odio enfrentándose en un combate sin cesar hasta el final de los tiempos. Constituye un Kinjutsu, debido a que significa la muerte tanto para el rival como para el usuario.

El dios de la muerte sólo pueden verlo aquellos que firmaron un pacto con él. Una vez invocada, la muerte se encuentra con el alma del usuario atada a ella mediante el pelo de esta. Cuando comienza el proceso esta se coloca un rosario en una de las manos, de ahí sale el patrón de un Sello Maldito (Juin) que se extiende por todo su brazo. Es con este brazo que atraviesa el abdomen del cuerpo espiritual (alma) del usuario, para luego aparecer en el cuerpo físico en busca del alma del enemigo; una vez que lo encuentra comienza la extracción, dependiendo de la resistencia puesta por el objetivo tardará mayor o menor cantidad de tiempo, en este tiempo el rival queda inmovilizado. A medida que avanza la técnica el enemigo comienza a sentir un calor que recorre su cuerpo, además empieza a ver a la muerte.

La técnica terminará cuando el alma del contrario es extraída de su cuerpo y sellada, o bien cuando el usuario lo desea, tomando así parte de su alma, cuando esto sucede la muerte con un puñal corta la parte ya extraída y la sella. En este último caso la parte del cuerpo que pierde su alma no contendrá Chakra y comenzará a pudrirse, causándole un dolor insoportable al enemigo. La cantidad de fuerza que tendrá el Shinigami para extraer el alma depende de cuánto Chakra tiene el usuario. También se sabe que mediante este Jutsu se puede sellar a un Bijuu en una persona convirtiéndolo en un Jinchuriki.

Razón por que es un Kinjutsu: mata tanto al usuario como el contrincante.

Después de leer esos jutsus, con sus ventajas y desventajas pensó-

-¨esos jutsus son perfectos para mi uso, ninguno me afecta de ninguna manera negativa excepto el shiki Fūjin, pero lo puedo solucionar fácilmente como hice cuando _extraje_ la otra mitad de kurama, también el daño de las puertas internas no me afecta prácticamente cualquier se cura en cuestión de segundos y tengo chakra infinito, también al aprender el Ninpō: Sōzō Saisei puede aumentar más mi regeneración, el Edo Tensei puedo hacerlo fácilmente solo necesito el ADN de alguien y un zetsu blanco y para quitar los efectos negativos del Ninpō: Sōzō Saisei puedo usar chakra yang senjutsu o usar chakra yin para crear células nuevas, eso también elimina el efecto negativo del Hachimon Tonkō¨-pensó kaguya con una sonrisa y luego dijo cuando abrió un agujero/puerta espacio-tiempo.

-bueno a aprender estos jutsus-dijo kaguya mientras se iba atreves de un portal hacia una de sus dimensiones.

* * *

Dimensión de kaguya: montañosa.

* * *

La dimensión montañosa de kaguya es la dimensión más importante de todas las utilizadas por Kaguya ya que es la que se encuentra enlazada directamente con las otras 5 dimensiones. Su aspecto es el de un terreno rocoso y rugoso y, a pesar de ser la dimensión base, el viaje o desplazamiento hacia las otras dimensiones es una acción sumamente difícil y que requiere inmensas cantidades de Chakra. Así, desde él se puede conectar con las otras dimensiones y trasladarse de una a otra a voluntad. Además mientras esta en esta dimensión, Kaguya se recupera más rápido y es capaz de absorber el Chakra de las víctimas del Tsukuyomi Infinito a voluntad.

-primero los jutsus del pergamino prohibido-dijo kaguya y después grito mientras hacia un sello de mano.

\- ¡kage bushin no jutsu! – grito kaguya e hiso miles de clones y le ordeno.

\- ¡escuadrón A encargase del Edo Tensei, escuadrón B del Ninpō: Sōzō Saisei, escuadró del Byakugō no In y Hachimon Tonkō, ¡los quiero terminados en 6 horas! - kaguya ordeno a los clones y ellos dijeron.

-hai-dijeron los clones.

* * *

Con los clones.

* * *

Como ordeno kaguya sus clones empezaron a aprender los jutsus algunos estaban practicando taijutsu, otros ninjutsu médico y otro grupo el Edo Tensei con clones de zetsu blanco como sacrificios.

* * *

Con el original.

* * *

Mientras con el kaguya original estaba leyendo el libro de mokuton no jutsu (técnicas de elemento madera) y vio varias que le intereso como:

Nombre: Senpō Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju (Arte Sabio de Elemento Madera: Varios Miles de Manos Verdaderas)

Clasificación: Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu, Senjutsu.

Rango: S

Alcance: corto a mediano.

Tipo: ofensivo, defensivo.

Descripción: es una técnica en la cual, después de entrar en el Modo Sabio, el usuario, libera una enorme cantidad de energía natural de su cuerpo a la atmósfera para crear una estatua de Buda gigante hecha de madera de un tamaño colosal que fácilmente fue capaz de eclipsar a una Bestia con Cola como el kyubi y elevarse por encima de grandes montañas.

Procedimiento: después de entrar en modo sabio se absorbe una cantidad de chakra senjutsu para después concentrarla en un solo jutsu de elemento madera de tamaño colosal tan grande que supera en tamaño al kyubi. La estatua puede servir para una variedad de propósitos en la batalla de los combates en nombre de Hashirama, para la defensa e incluso para usar otras técnicas con la misma. El colosal tamaño de la técnica hace casi imposible lograr hacer contacto con Hashirama. El poder abrumador de esta técnica radica en que una sola de las palmas de esta monstruosidad creada por Hashirama es capaz de aplastar fácilmente una montaña entera.

Con su inmensa fuerza, es capaz de capturar a una bestia con cola con facilidad con el objetivo de retenerla en un solo lugar e inhabilitar su movimiento. De esa manera, Hashirama puede proceder a utilizar su Estilo Hokage de Jutsu Sexagenario — Kakuan Introduce a la Sociedad sus Manos Portadoras de Felicidad junto a su hombre de madera para suprimir y remover cualquier control directo que esté establecido sobre la bestia.

Nombre: Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu (elemento madera: técnica del dios de la buena fortuna)

Clasificación: Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu

Rango: A++

Alcance: corto a mediano.

Tipo: Ofensivo, Defensivo y Suplementario

Sellos de mano: Aplauso → Sello Especial

Descripción: crea desde el suelo unas manos de madera para diversos usos.

es un jutsu en el cual el usuario después de realizar los sellos de mano requeridos, crea una serie de gigantescas manos de madera que brotan hacia arriba desde debajo de la tierra, estás proceden a rodear a su objetivo y tratan de restringir su cuerpo. El tamaño de cada una de estas manos es de alrededor de una Bestia con Cola. Hashirama mostró la capacidad de manifestar dos de estas manos con pura voluntad, sin necesidad de sellos manuales y con la suficiente habilidad para interceptar y frenar la espada del Susanoo Perfecto de Madara Uchiha.

Nombre: Hokage-shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu (Estilo Hokage de Jutsu Sexagenario — Kakuan Introduce a la Sociedad sus Manos Portadoras de Felicidad).

Clasificación: Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu

Rango: S.

Alcance: corto.

Tipo: Suplementario.

Sellos de mano: Jabalí → Perro → Pájaro → Mono → Carnero → Mono → Tigre→ Sello Especial

Descripción: el usuario usa este jutsu para suprimir el poder de una bestia con cola o su jinchuriki. Para evitar que cause caos.

Procedimiento: el usuario utiliza el poder del Elemento Madera para suprimir por la fuerza a una Bestia con Cola. Para invocar este método, es necesario que la Bestia o su Jinchūriki se encuentren en poder del Collar del Primer Hokage ( _Kesshōseki_ ) que responde al Chakra del Primer Hokage. El usuario podría producir el sello de "sentarse" en su palma y tocando el Chakra de la Bestia con Cola con la mano, puede suprimir el chakra dentro de un área bordeada por diez u once pilares de madera.

Hashirama sin embargo no necesita utilizar la joya para utilizar este jutsu, él utilizo a su hombre de madera para suprimir al kyubi.

Nombre: Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (técnica secreta del elemento madera: nacimiento de un mundo de árboles).

Clasificación: Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu

Rango: S.

Alcance: de corto a mediano.

Tipo: defensivo, ofensivo, suplementario.

Sellos de mano: Tigre → Carnero → Serpiente.

Descripción: esta técnica puede crear un denso bosque de árboles forzando a que crezca una profunda vegetación en cualquier superficie que desee.

Procedimiento: después de hacer los sellos de mano necesario el usuario manda una gran cantidad de chakra al suelo para crear un mar de árboles. Una pequeña planta puede crecer a un bosque en un instante mediante la generación de chakra y las maniobras del usuario que crea convenientes para el ataque y la defensa. Y, además, esta técnica omnipotente permite incluso capturar al enemigo al mismo tiempo: con su enorme fuerza de vida, los árboles pueden penetrar a través de gruesas muros de tierra, y extender sus ramas a su presa en un instante. Incluso decir que Konohagakure no se hubiera establecido sin esta técnica no sería una exageración, es un Ninjutsu que se encuentra a otro nivel y es considerado una leyenda entre leyendas

Nombre: Mokuton: Daisōju (elemento madera: gran lanza de madera).

Clasificación: Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu

Rango: AAA.

Alcance: de corto a mediano.

Tipo: ofensivo.

Sellos de mano: ninguno.

Descripción: genera desde el suelo un árbol gigante sin hojas para atrapar dentro o/y perforar al enemigo matándolo al instante. Este es el más horrible jutsu de madera creado.

Procedimiento: es una técnica en la que el usuario hace brotar raíces gigantescas desde su cuerpo las cuales se adhieren al suelo y son utilizadas para aplastar y masacrar a sus oponentes. La fuerte presión ejercida por las raíces provoca que la sangre de los capturados por este jutsu chorree de manera incesante hasta crear un terrorífico y horripilante charco rojo, con esta terrible técnica una imagen del infiero puede ser creada.

Después de leer esto naruto fue directo a aprender esos jutsus.

* * *

En la noche: torre Hokage.

* * *

El tercer Hokage estaba firmando unos papeles cuando alguien entro en la puerta y vio que era kaguya y llevaba el pergamino prohibido y el libro de jutsus del primer Hokage y el tercer Hokage dijo.

-buenas noches kagu-chan, ya terminaste de aprender los jutsus y cuales aprendiste, por cierto, konohamaru dijo que lo ibas a entrenar-dijo el Hokage y kaguya dijo.

-bueno aprendí todos los jutsus del pergamino son fáciles-dijo kaguya y el tercero y los AMBUS estaban sorprendidos y el Hokage pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo que todos? y solo para ti son fáciles -pregunto y dijo el tercero y kaguya respondio.

-con todos me refiero a todos y nos vemos mañana-dijo kaguya al irse.

* * *

Al día siguiente: oficina del Hokage.

* * *

El Hokage como siempre estaba firmando unos papeles cuando entro por la puerta el equipo ocho, aunque kaguya tuvo dificultad para entrar por ella por culpa de su altura y sus cuernos y el sensei del equipo ocho.

-equipo 8, para solicitar misiones, Hokage-sama-dijo kuranei y el tercer Hokage dijo.

-bueno el primer equipo de esta generación en pedir misiones y tengo unas cuantas como: pintar la valla del señor fujimoto, pasear los perros del clan inuzuka, cuidar del nieto de la señora yumiko durante la tarde y capturar al gato tora, ¿Cuál quiere? –dijo y pregunto el tercero y kaguya respondio.

-todas-respondio kaguya y el tercero se sorprendió, pero después de saber quién lo pidió se puso normalmente y dijo.

\- ¿todas?, bueno conociéndote me lo esperaba-dijo el tercero y les entregó los papeles para las misiones. Pero antes de kuranei los tomara kaguya los tomo primero y desapareció.

Luego de unos minutos kaguya llego con los papeles firmados y con tora acurrucado en sus brazos y dijo.

-todas las misiones excepto la de cuidar el nieto de la señora yumiko y la de pasear los perros del clan inuzuka, están cumplida-dijo kaguya y le entrego los papeles al Hokage y a tora también.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de 5020 palabras.

Comenten si les gusto, para dar ideas o avisar si hay errores gramaticales.

Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Notas:

este capitulo fue resubido por correciones de la escritura que fue avisado por ¨kitsuneblue¨ gracias por avisarme.

Voy a informarles algunos adelantos los cuales son:

-en este capítulo comenzara el principio de la saga de nami no kuni.

-una nueva pareja fuu x shino.

-voy a incluir algo de un manhuaw (historia o manga coreano). Esta es una pista el protagonista se llama ¨Jin Mo Ri¨.

AN: no soy dueño de Naruto o cualquier personaje que se nombre de cualquier serie.

* * *

 **¨el nacimiento del príncipe conejo¨.**

 **Capitulo VII.**

 **¨La misión de rango c y el viaje a las olas¨.**

* * *

Los últimos días pasaron con el equipo de Kurenai. Obviamente Kaguya siempre se quejaba desde que quería probar sus habilidades en el mundo real, pero Hinata siempre estaba presente en la cabeza.

¿Quién habría pensado que de la tímida Hinata controlaría y calmaría a alguien que puede vencer a cualquier persona del mundo y así pedirle solo una vez que se calmara y esperara un tiempo?

Kurenai fue muy sorprendente con el nivel de habilidad que Hinata mostro. Si ella tenía que juzgar que el Kyubi lo clavó diciendo que tenía habilidad de nivel Jonin.

Casi no tenía que enseñarle nada a Kaguya como: su control de chakra era perfecto, podía hacer jutsus con solo verlos una vez, en taijutsu la vencía fácilmente lo único que podía hacer era pedirle a gai que la ayudara que era el único que podía combatir con kaguya en taijutsu durante tiempos prolongados, lo único que podía enseñarle era Genjutsu, como controlarlos, crearlos y ejecutaros.

Hinata no tenía ninguna debilidad por decir, que tenía buenas habilidades en general, ya sea en Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu o incluso Kenjutsu. Su control de chakra era impecable ya que era un requisito básico para su juken (puño suave).

Shino era otra cosa diferente. Su Taijutsu era de bajo nivel de gennin ya que era un luchador de largo alcance, su debilidad típica. En general, estaba a mediados de gennin en habilidad. Sin embargo, cambiarían eso, Kaguya colocó unos pocos sellos de restricción en él, ya que fue demasiado brusco si comenzó a usar sellos de gravedad.

Pero sabía que esa tranquilidad solo duraría máximo una semana con la paciencia de kaguya solo podía adivinar cuanto duraría en pedir una misión de rango mayor. Y ese día era hoy.

* * *

Konohagakure no sato (aldea oculta entre las hojas): Torre Hokage:

* * *

Hiruzen no estaba muy sorprendido por lo que hizo kaguya, eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano como su madre que era muy hiperactiva si ella que una semana después de volverse genin ya pidió una misión de rango C, entonces su hijo iba a hacer lo mismo, pero de una manera más espontanea.

-kagu-chan eres igual que tu madre-dijo hiruzen con una sonrisa.

-ya lo sé-respondio kaguya con una sonrisa-jiji ya danos una misión de rango C-dijo kaguya.

El Hokage no tuvo tiempo de contestar, de repente hubo una nube de humo en la mesa del Hokage revelando un perro pequeño. Tenía piel castaña y llevaba un Konoha Hitai en la cabeza.

\- ¿un perro? –pregunto shino.

-Este es Pakkun, un mensajero y perro de seguimiento de Kakashi-explicó el Hokage

-Hokage-sama Tengo un mensaje de Kakashi- Pakkun dijo entregando al Hokage el pergamino.

 _Hokage-sama,_

Nuestro cliente, Tazuna, mintió sobre los parámetros de la misión. Parece que la Ola está bajo el control de Gato y quiere que Tazuna muera. Fuimos atacados por los hermanos demonios Gōzu y Meizu de Kirigakure y los derrotamos fácilmente.

Decidimos continuar, sin embargo, solicito copia de seguridad ya que lo más probable es que nos ataquen de nuevo, esta vez probablemente por Jonin nivel nukenin (ninja renegado)

Hatake kakashi, jonin-sensei del equipo 7¨.

-Equipo 8- el Hokage empezó a llamar su atención-Parece que la misión de rango C que envié 7 a se topó con un rango bajo A. Kakashi pidió respaldo para que yo te envíe. Reunirse con él, despedido -.

-hai-dijo el equipo 8.

-Equipo OK, vaya a casa y obtenga sus suministros me encuentre en la puerta norte en 3 horas- Kurenai dijo que todos salieron de la habitación, bueno con kaguya con algo de dificulta por sus cuernos y se fueron a preparar su primer rango A.

* * *

Puerta norte: 3 horas después.

* * *

-No necesitas sensei. ¿Todavía tienes el mensaje que envió Kakashi?" - preguntó kaguya a su sensei

-¿Si lo hago por eso?-preguntó Kurenai y se preguntaba qué haría con eso.

Kaguya se mordió el pulgar izquierdo dibujando sangre y extendiéndose sobre su palma de la mano derecha. Pasó por unas cuantas focas de mano jabalí → Perro → Pájaro → Mono → carnero y golpeó su mano en el suelo y dijo-Kuchiyose no Jutsu (técnica de invocación)-. De un poof salio una nube de humo y cuando se disipo apareció un animal. Era una cobra debido a que tiene unas especies de capuchas alrededor de su cabeza. También se puede notar que tiene unas cuatro pequeñas manos que tiene cuatro dedos y están debajo de la campana, incluso sus dientes son parecidos a la de una Víbora y era de color morado con los ojos verdes (1).

-kaguya, ¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó la serpiente.

-Sí Manda II, necesitamos seguir a Kakashi-sensei para proporcionar respaldo, este papel tiene su olor- kaguya dijo y entregó el papel a Kinto para que pudiera rastrearlo.

-Lo tengo, cuando estés listo- dijo Kinto y el equipo 8 salió de Konoha en dirección al equipo 7.

-No sabía que pudieras invocar a kaguya- dijo Kurenai.

-Tengo el contrato de invocación de serpientes, simplemente una serpiente blanca vino a mí y pidió que firmara su contrato, ventajas de tener una conexión con los animales- kaguya explicó que recibió un guiño de Kurenai. No quería demasiado.

* * *

Pocas horas después con el equipo 7.

* * *

El equipo 7 acababa de salir del barco que solían cruzar en la ola. Todo el mundo estaba caminando a paso civil, ya que tenían a Tazuna con ellos. Tazuna fue como él puso un "súper constructor de puente increíble". Viajaban en formación de diamantes, Sasuke delante, Sakura y Kiba a los lados y Kakashi en la parte de atrás con Tazuna en medio de ellos.

Caminaban con calma, pero se habían levantado de la guardia desde que Kakashi les advirtió sobre un posible encuentro de Jonin. De repente Kiba percibió a alguien en el matorral y rápidamente recogió y lanzó un kunai en él.

-BAKA, deja de aplicar con kunai-grito Sakura

-No estoy jugando, pensé que alguien estaba allí- Kiba respondió y fue a revisar el arbusto sólo para encontrar un pequeño conejo blanco.

-Kiba idiota, casi mataste a este pobre conejo- dijo Sakura y eso le hizo pensar a Kakashi.

-"Uhm, el pelo blanco en la primavera que es extraño, a menos que con se utilizó como un Kawarimi (Técnica de sustitución)."-pensaba kakashi y despues gritó.

-¡ABAJO!- gritó Kakashi y todo el mundo golpeó la cubierta con Kakashi arrastrando a Tazuna. Justo cuando él gritó por encima de ellos una enorme y espesa espada de metal voló por sus cabezas y se quedó atascada en un árbol. Momentos más tarde en la parte superior de la espada apareció una persona.

Era un hombre alto y notablemente musculoso, de piel pálida, pelo corto y puntiagudo, ojos marrones y cejas pequeñas. Llevaba vendas como una máscara sobre la mitad inferior de su cara. Bajo su máscara, tenía una línea de mandíbula relativamente estrecha y dientes dentados. Llevaba el protector de la frente de lado en la cabeza.

-¿Qué es esto, un montón de niños jugando ninja- dijo el shinobi.

-Momochi Zabuza, A-Rank nukenin de Kirigakure conocido como ¨Kirigakure no Kijin (Demonio Oculto en la Niebla)¨- Kakashi dijo preparándose para enfrentarlo en la batalla.

-Oh, mira si no es Sharingan no Kakashi- el shinobi ahora identificado como Zabuza dijo- solo dame el viejo y puedes ir-.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso Zabuza" - dijo Kakashi y levantó su hitaiate revelando un sharingan completamente maduro en su ojo izquierdo.

-Tengo el sharingan justo al principio, me siento honrado- dijo Zabuza, retirando su espada y haciendo unos sellos de mano, dijo **¨ Kirigakure no Jutsu (técnica de ocultamiento en la niebla)"**. El aire comenzó a volverse más grueso y después de unos segundos toda la zona estaba cubierta por una espesa niebla. Kakashi apenas logró ver sus propias manos delante de él.

-Equipo, mantén tus sentidos afilados, Zabuza es un maestro de la técnica de asesinato silencioso- dijo Kakashi y todo su equipo se estremeció.

-Te exijo que muestres tu rostro Zabuza y me enfrentes- gritó Sasuke. Un jonin era alguien que él podía intentar es poder y una vez que lo derrotó, estaría más cerca de matar al culpable la casi extinción de su clan.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? - preguntó Zabuza retóricamente, proyectando su voz alrededor del área para no revelar su posición. Zabuza comenzó a desatar KI (intención asesina) y Sasuke empezó a temblar. Sasuke no pudo aguantar más y trajo a su kunai a su cuello preparándose para suicidarse.

-Relájate Sasuke, no dejaré que mis compañeros mueran- dijo Kakashi tranquilizando a su equipo.

De repente Zabuza apareció en medio de Sasuke, Kiba y Sakura que guardaban a Tazuna. Él trajo su espada y comenzó una barra horizontal lista para matarlos a todos. Sin embargo, Kakashi fue más rápido y empalado Zabuza revelando que era un **Mizu (Agua) Bushin**. Otro Zabuza apareció detrás de Kakashi y lo cortó en la mitad sólo para Kakashi estalló en el agua.

Zabuza viendo de pronto este metal afilado a esta garganta, se volvió lentamente y vio a Kakashi con un kunai listo para matarlo. Sin embargo, Kakashi no esperaba que este Zabuza fuera un clon. Al ver que el Zabuza frente a él irrumpió en el agua, miró a su alrededor sólo para recibir una patada feroz en su estómago, haciéndole chocar contra un lago cercano.

Zabuza se dirigió a Kakashi y pasó por un par de sellos de mano y dijo- **Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu (Prisión de Agua) -**El agua alrededor de Kakashi comenzó a estallar y rodeó alrededor de él atrapándolo. Zabuza se quedó allí con su mano en la esfera de agua sosteniendo a Kakashi en su lugar.

-¨Mierda, me pillaron¨- pensó Kakashi-Todo el mundo, tomar Tazuna y ejecutar Su Mizu Bushin no puede ir demasiado lejos de la original- dijo Kakashi. Su equipo estaba en un mal lugar, sólo podía esperar que su respaldo llegara a tiempo.

-Zabuza no puede soportar a mí, yo soy una élite- Sasuke dijo y se precipitó hacia el enemigo. Zabuza crear unos Mizu Bushins. Sasuke participó en una lucha de Taijutsu con él, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era una mala idea. Sasuke no pudo mantener la velocidad y la fuerza de Zabuza. La batalla terminó rápidamente cuando Zabuza dio una fuerte patada a Sasuke que lo envió chocando contra los árboles con fuerza. Sasuke ni siquiera podía levantarse y apenas podía respirar.

-Deberías haber corrido cuando tuviste el cambio, ni siquiera puedes rascarme- dijo Zabuza. La arrogancia de ese chico lo mató. Zabuza clone recogió su espada y fue a terminar el trabajo. Sakura estaba temblando, apenas se las arregló para ponerse de pie y Tazuna ya estaba en el piso, sus piernas cedieron.

Kiba viendo a Sasuke en peligro corriendo hacia Zabuza. Sasuke quizás sea un idiota y un bastardo arrogante, pero no podía dejarlo matar. Kiba que llegaba cerca de Zabuza fue para el sacador, pero Zabuza cogió simplemente su muñeca y con la otra mano levantó Kiba por el cuello y comenzó a golpearlo implacablemente. Después de unos golpes, simplemente lo tiró al suelo.

Zabuza estaba haciendo su camino hacia Sakura, que todavía estaba congelada en su lugar. Sakura sabía que no podía igualar a Zabuza. Ella sólo se graduó debido a su buen control de chakra e inteligencia del libro. Toda esperanza parecía perdida hasta que Zabuza oyó

- **Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: técnica del fuego del dragón) -**Zabuza no tuvo tiempo de esquivar como una corriente de fuego caliente vino de los bosques completamente borrar el clon. Delante de Tazuna y Sakura llegaron kaguya, Hinata, Shino y Kurenai. Kaguya miró a su alrededor y no se veía bien. Kakashi fue atrapado dentro de la prisión de agua y Sasuke y Kiba estaban en el suelo heridos.

-Reunir rápidamente Sasuke y Kiba alrededor de Tazuna y Sakura- dijo Kaguya y Kurenai y Hinata rápidamente recogieron a Sasuke y Kiba y se reagruparon y Tazuna.

- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** - kaguya dijo golpeando su mano en el suelo y en un puf de ahumado apareció una serpiente de color blanco.

-Debes ser nuestro nuevo invocador kaguya-sama, mi nombre es Kagura, una serpiente medica-dijo la serpiente llamada Kagura.

-Encantado de conocerte, necesito tu ayuda, Sasuke y Kiba parecen heridas, necesito que los ayudes como puedas, te cubriré- dijo kaguya.

-"invocación de serpientes, ¿donde obtuvo el contrato solo 2 personas la tienen y una es orochimaru?, necesito hablar con él si salimos de esto¨- pensó Kakashi preocupándose por su hermano menor. Después de todo Kakashi fue uno de los estudiantes preciados de Yondaime Hokage, el padre de kaguya.

- **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** \- dijo kaguya y aparecieron 4 clones. Se fueron por caminos separados haciendo un cuadrado alrededor de Tazuna, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba y Kagura

 **- Ninpō: Shishienjin (Arte Ninja: Formación de Cuatro Llamas**)\- Los clones dijeron al mismo tiempo De repente una barrera púrpura estalló alrededor de ellos asegurándose de que Zabuza no pudiera entrar (2).

-No toques las paredes, de lo contrario te quemarás, la barrera se quedará para protegerte - explicó Kaguya.

-Oh, un genin que sabe **kekkai-ninjutsu (técnicas ninja de barreras)** Tal vez usted es mejor que el resto- Zabuza dijo que la creación de un par más Mizu Bushins.

Dentro de la barrera tanto Sakura como Tazuna suspiraron felices de que el respaldo llegara. Kagura los curaba actualmente. Sasuke tenía costillas rajadas y rotura de pulmón, mientras que Kiba tenía algunos moretones y hombro dislocado.

* * *

Fuera de la Barrera.

* * *

-Primero tenemos que liberar a Kakashi de la prisión- Kurenai dijo y su equipo asintió.

Los Mizu Bushins hicieron su camino hacia el equipo de Kurenai y uno de ellos dijo " **Kirigakure no Jutsu** ". Una niebla espesa apareció bloqueando la vista de todos. Hinata activó su Byakugan, pero no pudo ver mucho que la niebla estaba atada con chakra.

Kaguya activó su propio Byakugan y extendió sus sentidos tratando de encontrar a Zabuza, sin embargo sentía la presencia de alguien viendo la pelea. Esa persona estaba alrededor de la habilidad chunnin basada en los niveles de chakra.

-"Alguien está observando, ya que no ayudó a Tazuna, sólo puedo asumir que está con Zabuza" - kaguya pensó y discretamente usando señales de mano advirtió a su equipo sobre otro shinobi viendo. Rápidamente hinata hizo unos sellos de manos y dijo

- **Futon - Daitoppa (elemento viento: gran penetración )** \- Hinata dijo. Ella respiro mucho aire y envió una fuerte ráfaga de viento la empujó la niebla lejos haciendo Zabuza fruncir el ceño. Cada miembro del equipo 8 se separó y participó en los clones.

Kaguya destruyó rápidamente el clon de Zabuza con una bola de fuego y aprovechando esta oportunidad tomó un kunai, cargándolo con chakra raiton (relámpago), lo lanzó a los bosques con extrema velocidad. El shinobi que estaba mirando no esperaba eso y no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y el kunai incrustado profundamente en su hombro.

El shinobi viendo que fue capturado saltó a la lucha y tomó su lado por Zabuza.

-¿Cómo supiste sobre Haku?- Zabuza preguntó sorprendido de que encontraran a Haku. Ella era bastante experta en sigilo.

-Somos un equipo de rastreadores, soy un sensor, así que cuando usaste tu **Kirigakure no Jutsu** extendí mis sentidos y lo encontré, también ayuda con estos ojos- kaguya explicó.

-no me esperaba un hyuga sensor, además casi no pareces hyuga-dijo Zabuza.

-Hyuga solo es uno de mis clanes, tú conoces uno-dijo kaguya

\- ¿Cuál? -pregunto Zabuza y se asustó cuando una hoja de hueso salio de la palma de la mano de kaguya y dijo asustado.

-u-u-un ka-gu-gu-ya (el clan no el nombre)-dijo asustado Zabuza.

-eso es imposible ese clan esta extinto-dijo Zabuza impactado.

-oy otsutsuki kaguya es ninja más fuerte de la aldea y miembro de los clanes más fuerte de Konoha-dijo kaguya.

-esto es malo muy malo, Haku tengamos cuidado-dijo Zabuza y Haku pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué Zabuza-sama? -pregunto Haku

-aunque nunca allá conocido el hijo de un Hyuga y un Kaguya se dice que cuando se tiene el cuerpo de un kaguya y los ojos de un hyuga se obtiene una fuerza tremenda como al nivel de un senju y un uchiha- dijo Zabuza y Haku pasó por algunas señales de mano. Golpeando sus pies en el lago ella dijo " **Sensatsu Suishō (Mil Agujas de Agua Voladoras de la Muerte** )" y envió mil agujas de agua hacia el equipo 8.

-Hinata-kaguya dijo justo por encima de un susurro.

-Hai- Ella respondió y saltó delante de su equipo y comenzó a girar. Empezó a liberar el chakra de todos sus puntos de chakra.

- **Hakkeshou Kaiten (ocho trigramas: giro celestial)** \- Dijo y una cúpula azul de chakra apareció alrededor de ella desviando todas las agujas.

-"Parece que voy a tener que empezar a entrenar a mi equipo en serio."- pensó Kakashi. Estaba infundiendo sus pulmones con un chakra tratando de ganar tanto tiempo como pudiera.

El equipo 8 despachó rápidamente a los Bushins de agua. Kaguya hizo el sello del caballo y respiro hondo.

 **-katon: Goka Mekkyaku (** **Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego** **)** -dijo kaguya **.**

Kaguya expulso un muro de fuego blanco gigantesco hacia Zabuza y Haku. Haku apenas tuvo poco tiempo para hacer un espejo de hielo al lado suyo y otro lejos de ahí, agarro a Zabuza, entraron en el espejo e inmediatamente fueron trasladados al otro haciendo que Zabuza liberara su agarre de la prisión de agua, liberando a Kakashi.

Kakashi trató de recuperar su respiración cuando saltó hacia el equipo 8.

-Gracias- dijo Kakashi y se agachó.

-Haku, nos vamos- dijo Zabuza y se alejó con Haku. Sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Contra ese chico o chica que era Hyuga y Kaguya uno de los peores enemigos que se puede enfrentar. También estaba la señora Genjutsu de Konoha y la chica Hyuga que parecía que era buena y además Kakashi estaba libre.

kaguya dejó caer la barrera y fue a revisar a sus compañeros heridos.

-¿Cómo está todo el mundo? - Kaguya le preguntó a Kagura quien estaba terminando de curar a Kiba. Sakura fue sorpresa de lo fuerte que eran Kaguya y Hinata y cómo funcionaban bien juntos.

-Yo ya los he curado, sus heridas no eran una amenaza para la vida, este- dijo Kagura señalando a Sasuke -tiene que tomarlo con calma por unos días, tenía un pulmón perforado y unas costillas rotas.

-Tazuna nos llevará a tu casa, Zabuza estará de vuelta y tenemos que estar preparados- dijo Kakashi y se fueron con Kurenai cargando a Sasuke, ya que no podía hacer ningún esfuerzo y aún estaba inconsciente.

* * *

Casa de Tazuna.

* * *

A pocos kilómetros de la carretera y los equipo llegaron con Tazuna en su casa. La casa en sí estaba cerca del océano y parecía una simple casa de madera. Tazuna llevó al shinobi adentro.

-Tsunami estoy en casa- dijo feliz Tazuna que finalmente llegó a casa.

-Padre- Tsunami dijo abrazándolo-Estoy aliviado de que estés bien-. Tsunami era una mujer muy hermosa. Tenía cabello azul oscuro y ojos negros. Llevaba camisa rosada con mangas rojas y falda azul oscuro.

-Es gracias a estos shinobi que me salvaron- dijo Tazuna.

Tsunami se acercó a su detalle de protección e hizo una reverencia diciendo-Gracias por proteger a mi padre shinobi-san, eres bienvenido a nuestra casa-.

-Lo apreciamos, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos poner dos de mis estudiantes que se lesionaron en una pelea? - preguntó Kakashi. Tsunami asintió y condujo al líder jonin a las habitaciones de arriba.

-Sakura- dijo Kakashi llamando su atención-Mañana empezaremos a entrenar más en serio, tenemos que estar preparados para cuando Zabuza regrese, ya que Kaguya lesionó a su compañero, será unos días hasta que esté listo-.

\- ¿Por qué un poco de entrenamiento va a ayudar contra un jonin? - Sakura preguntó preguntándose si su sensei estaba tratando de matarla.

-Sakura, ¿quién fue el que nos salvó? - Kakashi preguntó retóricamente-Si recuerdo correctamente el gennin del equipo 8 en realidad puso una pelea contra Zabuza, mientras que Kiba y Sasuke fueron simplemente martillado fuera- Kakashi explicó hacer Kurenai sonreír interiormente.

-Bien, pero todavía no entiendo cómo unos días nos ayudarán- Sakura continuó presionando.

-Cualquier entrenamiento es bueno para ti, si tienes que enfrentarte a Zabuza, por lo menos vamos a subir las probabilidades aunque sea un poco- dijo Kakashi a lo que Sakura finalmente asintió. Kakashi se levantó y se acercó a Kaguya que estaba charlando con su equipo.

-Kagu-chan- dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de Kaguya.

-¿si, inu-ni-san?- preguntó Kaguya.

-Ven- dijo Kakashi poniendo su mano en su hombro-Tenemos que hablar en privado-Kaguya asintió con la cabeza y ambos huyeron hacia fuera de la casa hacia un bosque cercano.

Kaguya y Kakashi en los bosques

Kakashi y kaguya llegaron a los bosques a través de la hoja tradicional shunshin que Kakashi utilizó.

-Ese shunshin realmente está empezando a envejecer ¿Por qué no usas un shunshin elemental? - preguntó kaguya. Casi todo Konoha siempre usaba la hoja shunshin y mientras hacía el trabajo era, por falta de una palabra mejor, cojo.

Kakashi alzó una ceja a lo que kaguya le preguntó- ¿Puedes hacer el shunshin? -preguntó a que Kaguya asintió y utilizó su shunshin relámpago para tele transportarse a unos metros de distancia. Kakashi no se sorprendió al ver un gennin usar el shunshin no jutsu, mucho menos una versión elemental, porque ese genin era Kaguya.

-Ya veo que puedes-comenzó Kakashi-Y por la apariencia de eso ya tienes el elemento de relámpago dominado ¿Cómo?-.

-simplemente vi a varios AMBUS haciendo el **shunshin no jutsu (técnica del cuerpo parpadeante)** y lo copie, también el raiton (elemento rayo) lo aprendí viendo cómo funcionaba tu **chidori (millar de aves)** -respondio Kaguya.

-Veo que tal vez puedo enseñar un jutsu relámpago pocos ya que mi afinidad es la misma, pero estamos saliendo del tema aquí- Kakashi comenzó- ¿Cómo se pueden llamar serpientes? - preguntó Kakashi.

-un día una serpiente blanca vino a mí y dijo que era enviada por el Hakujya Sennin que me pedía que firmara su contrato- dijo kaguya haciendo que Kakashi lo fulminara con la mirada. De repente el aire entre los dos cayó unos grados.

-kaguya-Kakashi comenzó en un tono muy serio, sin embargo Kaguya ni siquiera se estremeció. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ello de los aldeanos y simplemente se encogió de hombros-la serpiente pudo ser enviada por orochimaru, no puedes confiar en ellas-.

Kaguya escuchar esto realmente comenzó maldiciendo su suerte. Siempre fue lo mismo. Cada vez que conocía a alguien y le hablaba de las serpientes , todo el mundo le decía que no se podía confiar en él.

-las serpientes son muy confiables y ellas no traicionan a nadie-respondio kaguya.

* * *

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

* * *

Al día siguiente después de que los equipos llegaron encontramos a todos tranquilamente disfrutando del desayuno preparado por Tsunami. Comieron hasta que Kakashi decidió romper el hielo y explicar algunas cosas.

-Todo el mundo- Kakashi dijo que llamando la atención de todos-Después de esto vamos a entrenar como le expliqué a Sakura ayer. Zabuza estará de vuelta y probablemente traer alguna ayuda por lo que tenemos que estar listos. Te alternaremos entre la protección de Tazuna en el puente, Protegiendo a su familia y entrenando- Kakashi explicó y todos asintieron.

Continuaron comiendo durante unos minutos hasta que todo el mundo terminó. Sasuke ya estaba mejorando de sus lesiones y podía caminar, sin embargo todavía no podía nada físicamente estresante para el cuerpo.

-Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Kaguya y Hinata vendrán conmigo a entrenar, mientras Kurenai y Shino se quedaran y protegerán a Tsunami e Inari. Después del entrenamiento, llevaré a algunos de ustedes al puente para proteger a Tazuna. - preguntó Kakashi y todos asintieron. Unos minutos más tarde, el equipo de Kakashi acompañado por Sasuke y Kiba salió de la casa para entrenar.

* * *

En los bosques para el entrenamiento.

* * *

-Ok ahora vamos a entrenar el control chakra- Kakashi dijo

-¿Control de Chakra? - Sakura preguntó

-Sí, todos sabemos cómo llamar al chakra sin embargo no sabes cómo usarlo y manejarlo correctamente. Al hacer este ejercicio podrás durar más tiempo en peleas y aprender Jutsu más rápido- explicó Kakashi y kaguya se preguntó Qué tipo de ejercicio sería.

-Ahora voy a trepar a los árboles- dijo Kakashi y el sudor de Kaguya cayó.

-inu-ni-san no me diga que trajiste a tu equipo en una misión rango A sin siquiera enseñarles el control apropiado de chakra- kaguya preguntó y Kakashi realmente se sentía avergonzado de no enseñar más habilidades personales.

-No te preocupes, ya no sabemos cómo trepar a los árboles- dijo Sasuke y Sakura estuvo de acuerdo. Kaguya negó con la cabeza sabiendo que el Sasuke no entendía el punto del ejercicio.

-En realidad me he centrado más en los ejercicios de trabajo en equipo. Usted sabe cómo actúan Sasuke y Kiba. Los dos son descarados y tienden a saltar a situaciones sin pensar- dijo Kakashi y ambos Sasuke y Kiba fruncieron el ceño.

-Espera, llamaste a Kakashi-sensei ¨inu-ni-san¨, pensé que no tenías a nadie- preguntó Sasuke.

-En realidad no es mi hermano por sangre, pero ambos somos huérfanos y ambos miramos a la misma persona que nuestro padre- kaguya explicó y Hinata alzó una ceja. Ella sabía quién era el padre de kaguya, lo que significa que Kakashi debía de estar cerca del yondaime.

-Bastante charla. Lo que quiero hacer es enfocar el chakra a la parte inferior de los pies y caminar por los árboles. Cuando se puede caminar hasta el tope dos veces seguidas se moverá-Kakashi explicó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con subir por los árboles? - preguntó Sakura con toda su infinita sabiduría.

-Como este- Kaguya dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia un árbol. Cuando llegó cerca de uno simplemente puso un pie en su tronco y comenzó a caminar hacia arriba. Todos en el equipo 7 menos Kakashi se sorprendieron viendo a Kaguya caminando verticalmente.

-Oh kaguya ya sabes muy bien este ejercicio de chakra-Kakashi y Sasuke se le hincharon los dientes.

-Dobe, ¿cómo hiciste eso? Te pido que me enseñes- Sasuke y kaguya simplemente lo ignoraron. Ya conocía a Sasuke demasiado bien de la academia. Sasuke creía que todos deberían estar agradecidos de que les permitiera respirar.

-¿No has oído tu sensei? - Kaaguya preguntó retóricamente-Necesitas canalizar el chakra a tus pies y correr hasta el árbol-.

-Exactamente, toma estos kunai para marcar tu progreso. Hinata Supongo que ya sabes cómo hacer esto?- preguntó Kakashi y Hinata asintió.

-kaguya-sama haremos esto rápidamente-dijo kiba a kaguya.

-eso espero-respondio kaguya con una sonrisa.

-El equipo empieza, kaguya, Hinata, vienes conmigo al puente- dijo Kakashi y ellos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el puente para proteger a Tazuna. Nunca se sabe si Zabuza intentaría un ataque furtivo.

* * *

En el Puente.

* * *

Todos en el puente estaban trabajando pacíficamente. Era un día soleado y el aire en sí era bastante cálido debido a la brisa del océano.

Kakashi estaba leyendo su tradicional libro naranja y riéndose como una loca. Kaguya solo sudó cuando lo vio tirar ese libro.

Hinata estaba simplemente inclinado en el puente mirando el océano y Kaguya parecía estar trabajando en algo. Kakashi levantó una ceja y decidió saber lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hey otouto, ¿qué estás haciendo? - Kakashi pidió atención a kaguya. Que tenía ambas palmas de la mano ligeramente separadas entre sí y él parecía canalizar el chakra del raiton entre ellos.

-Estoy trabajando en un Jutsu que estoy creando. Si funciona, será uno bastante poderoso- kaguya dijo sonriendo y Kakashi levantó una ceja. Kaguya le recordó a sí mismo cuando era joven. Después de todo se graduó como jonin cuando tenía 13 años y ya había creado su propio Jutsu.

-Eso no es fácil, ya sabes- dijo Kakashi.

-Nunca sabrás hasta que lo pruebe-Kaguya respondió.

Kaguya decidió tomar un descanso y ayudar en el puente.

-Hey Tazuna- kaguya gritó llamando la atención del anciano-Estoy cansado de no hacer nada ¿Puedo ayudar? - preguntó kaguya.

-Cuanto más mejor- respondió Tazuna. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar kaguya colocar su dedo en una señal de cruz y dijo " **Kage Bushin No Jutsu** " y salió alrededor de 100 clones. Los ojos de Tazuna se agrandaron al ver el número de clones que el albino podía hacer. Hinata y kakashi simplemente se encogieron de hombros, ya que era un escenario normal cuando estaban entrenando.

-Ok Tazuna les digo qué hacer- kaguya dijo y Tazuna asintió con la cabeza.

El trabajo en el puente fue extremadamente bien con la ayuda de los clones de sombra de kaguya. Si él continuó ayudando el puente se debe hacer en dos semanas.

* * *

Más tarde ese día. La casa de Tazuna.

* * *

El grupo se sentó a comer la cena como un niño entró y disparó una mirada de disgustado en el grupo de ninja antes de declarar cómo eran todos estúpidos para hacer frente a Gato y sólo iban a morir que kaguya enojado rechazó fue el caso.

\- ¿Qué sabrías sobre el dolor? Apuesto a que has vivido todas las vidas protegidas en ese pueblo ninja tuyo no sabes lo que es el sufrimiento-gritó el niño y sintió una presión que venía de kaguya. Kaguya estaba cubierto de un aura de chakra negro y estaba tomando forma, primera la cabeza, después el cuerpo y por último un par de alas. Al terminar estaba un tipo de monstruo, Es de color negro y tiene grandes ojos rojos. También es posible notar que tiene varias hileras de dientes, pero los de afuera son más grandes que los de dentro, además tiene una cola negra con la punta roja, junto con una gran barbilla. Tiene picos encima de su cabeza de negro blanco y la punta roja y un cuerpo lleno de púas (3). La criatura parecida a un dragón estaba rugiendo y ese rugido era poderoso tanto que hizo que todos se taparan los oídos por el ruido.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -pregunto kaguya a la criatura.

 **-soy un dragón hecho a partir de su chakra kaguya-sama y no tengo nombre** -respondio la creatura.

-si no tienes nombre entonces te daré uno y será Kokuryu, Shuwarutsu atoddo (Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis, Schwarzer Tod)-dijo kaguya.

- **con mucho gusto aceptare ese nombre, kaguya-sama-** respondio Weiß Schrei.

-escucha bien mocoso, Las cosas son malas, pero ya sabes qué, lo he tenido mucho peor, todavía tienes una madre que te quiere y un abuelo, una casa para mantenerte caliente y comida todas las noches. No sabes cómo es Para ser odiado en su propio pueblo por algo que está fuera de su control Usted no sabe lo que es ser expulsado de las tiendas y obligado a ir a través de la basura para la comida Usted piensa que su vida está mal bien o intentan matarte y ellos mueran por algo con lo cual naciste, o que tus amigos mueran delante de tus ojos, que la mayor parte de tu familia sea asesinada en una sola noche o incluso ser cazado por algo con lo que naciste, Pero no sólo sentarse alrededor y gemir acerca de hacer algo sobre ella lucha, no ser un cobarde ... Kakashi-sensei voy a limpiar mi cabeza-y con eso kaguya se fue por la puerta principal junto a Schwarzer Tod. Hinata se levantó y lo siguió rápidamente.

-Kakashi sensei La vida de kaguya no podía haber sido tan mala, tiene que estar mintiendo para llamar la atención-preguntó Sakura.

-No Sakura, todo lo que dijo fue cierto, kaguya fue expulsado del orfanato a los 4 años y vivió en las calles durante meses antes de que lo encontré y lo llevó al Hokage. La Hokage le dio a Kaguya un apartamento, pero él tenía que aprender todo Para sí mismo, y estaba constantemente siendo expulsado de las tiendas, y esa es la versión diluida, también la parte de ver morir a tus amigos delante de tus ojos se refería a mí, lo de la familia es de sasuke y lo de ser cazado es por los clanes con kekkei genkai de kiri que fueron cazados hace un tiempo-dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo al grupo en la sala y todos comenzaron a mirarlos con una nueva luz a kaguya.

* * *

Tazuna Casa Techo.

* * *

Kaguya salió furioso de la casa y se dirigió al tejado para contemplar el cielo oscuro. Necesitaba olvidar su anterior discusión con el niño mimado. Unos momentos después, kaguya vio a Hinata acercándose pero no dijo nada.

Hinata se dirigió hacia Kaguya y se sentó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y siguió mirando a las estrellas en un silencio cómodo. Hasta que Hinata decidió romper el hielo.

-Realmente no deberías culparlo, él es simplemente ingenuo- Dijo tratando de aliviar a kaguya.

-Es sólo que ... Todos sufrimos, siendo yo Jinchuriki, inu-ni-san vio morir a su mejor amigo y a su compañera e incluso Sasuke consiguiendo que la mayor parte de su clan fuera asesinada-Comparado con nosotros, él tiene una buena vida- kaguya respondió.

-Es verdad que hemos sufrido, pero no todo el mundo tiene la fuerza para seguir adelante y olvidar el dolor. En Sasuke, su dolor condujo a ser obsesionado por la venganza- Hinata dijo.

-Eres único kagu-chan-Hinata continuó-La gente que llega a saber que tirar de la fuerza de ti Usted era mi faro de la esperanza Sólo tiene que ser para este niño también- Dijo.

-Haré mi mejor Hinata-chan- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de ella más cerca.

-Ahora que pienso en nuestras vidas, nunca fuimos a una cita sin que fuéramos seguidos o espiados-Dijo. kaguya fue sorprendido por esto, pero ella tenía un punto. En una relación su habitual para las parejas para ir a las citas en privado.

-Nunca pensé en ello, pero no sería una mala idea, podríamos usar el tiempo que tenemos aquí lejos de las odiosas miradas de Konoha ¿Qué tal si mañana fuéramos a cenar? - kaguya respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría- Dijo dar un beso en la mejilla y arrastrarlo dentro como kaguya se calmó.

 **-kaguya-sama le puedo pedir algo-** dijo Schwarzer Tod.

-claro que puedes-respondio kaguya.

 **\- ¿puede crear a otros como yo para así no estar solo?** -pregunto Schwarzer Tod.

-claro que puedo-respondio kaguya y eso le causo una sonrisa al dragón negro, pero con esos dientes daba miedo.

* * *

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE: 7:00 PM.

* * *

Al día siguiente después de establecer su cita pasó por normalmente. Todos entrenaron con Kakashi y Kurenai sin embargo, tanto Kaguya como Hinata se entrenaron lejos de ellos ya que estaban más avanzados.

Hoy la carga de ver Tazuna en el puente cayó sobre Kurenai con el equipo 7 y decir que aburrido era un eufemismo. Sasuke realmente parecía listo para ir en una juerga de asesinato sólo para pasar el tiempo. Quería entrenar, pero se quedó aturdido mirando a Tazuna, unos cuantos trabajadores y una tonelada de clones de Kaguya trabajando en el puente.

Sasuke se mojó los dientes cuando llegó al puente y vio todos los clones que kaguya hizo. Ese poder le pertenecería, ya que necesitaba eso para vengar a su clan. "No importa que sólo un Uchiha pueda derrotar a un Uchiha" - pensó Sasuke. Sólo si lo supiera.

Actualmente encontramos a Kaguya y a Hinata preparándose para ir a su primera cita. Pidieron permiso a Kakashi y Kurenai ya que estaban en una misión. Ninguno de ellos tenía ropa adecuada aparte de su traje de shinobi. La única diferencia era que dejaban sus cintas en casa, lo que significaba que estaban fuera del servicio, si se podía llamar así.

Caminaron por la ciudad decidiendo dónde comer. Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad, ambos se sorprendieron. Esta ciudad era pobre. Había gente pidiendo trabajo, niños que vivían en el exterior e incluso los recursos que los mercados tenían para vender eran escasos y de muy mala calidad.

Gato casi había destruido esta pequeña ciudad. Al menos si su misión fue exitosa y Tazuna logró terminar el puente podrían recuperarse de esto. No cómo decidieron pasar su primera cita, pero ya se amaban, esta cita no era mucho.

Estaban caminando viendo las diversas tiendas y restaurantes tratando de escoger un buen lugar cuando escucharon gritos en medio de las calles.

-Viejo, ya te dijimos que tienes que pagar- dijo uno de los hombres de Gato. Había dos chicos tratando de cobrar el pago de un dueño de la tienda que estaba en el suelo aterrorizado.

-p-Pero yo-yo ya he pagado este mes-respondió el dueño de la tienda.

-Jefe dijo que envió más mercancía para el envío por lo que tiene que pagar más impuestos este mes-dijo-Si usted no puede pagar tendrá que tomar a su esposa como pago- concluyó y comenzó la agresión física en el hombre.

kaguya y Hinata viendo esto saltaron a la acción. En un rápido movimiento de golpes y unas pocas patadas, el hombre de Gato estaba huyendo afeitado y sangrando preguntándose cómo los niños lograron hacer esto.

- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** \- kaguya dijo y en un poof de humo apareció una serpiente negra pequeña. Su nombre era Kyofu y él es una serpiente espía que era extremadamente experto en el sigilo y la recopilación de información.

\- ¿Qué necesitas Kaguya-sama? - preguntó Kyofu.

-Necesito que sigas a esos dos hombres y descubras dónde está la base de Gato y cualquier otra información que puedas-Kaguya explicó y la serpiente se escapó de la vista.

Kaguya se volvió hacia Hinata- ¿Seguiremos?"- preguntó extendiendo su brazo derecho que Hinata tomó y tiró de él más cerca. Finalmente decidir dónde comer entraron y encontramos el lugar era acogedor y cálido. No era un restaurante de lujo, pero no nos importó.

Durante su almuerzo trataron de hablar, sin embargo, ya sabían todo sobre el otro. Era una cita bastante extraña ya que la mayoría pasaba en silencio, así que simplemente comían en un cómodo silencio. Cuando dejaron a kaguya decidieron que aún era temprano, así que decidió arrastrar a Hinata al cine local y ver algo.

Un par de horas más tarde llegaron a la casa de Tazuna. Su "cita" no fue tan bien, pero no les importaba. Después de todo el punto de la cita era pasar algún tiempo juntos desde que comenzó la misión, o bien estaba entrenando o protegiendo a Tazuna.

* * *

Una semana después.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y los equipos se preparaban para el enfrentamiento en el puente. Era un espectáculo aterrador para cualquier civil ver a un shinobi preparándose para una pelea. El suelo estaba lleno de armamento, kunais, shuriken, senbon, etiquetas flash, etiquetas explosivas, alambre ninja, shuriken gigante e incluso las espadas de kaguya estaban fuera de su vaina para afilarlas.

\- ¿Todos listos? - preguntó Kakashi y todos asintieron. La serpiente que Kaguya había enviado para recopilar información y espiar a Gato dio sus frutos. La serpiente descubrió que Zabuza atacaría hoy, ya que Haku ya estaba sanada de su herida en el hombro, como lo fue Zabuza por agotamiento de chakra.

-Ya que Gato planea traicionar a Zabuza cuando termine la pelea, puede enviar a alguien aquí, si envía probablemente no será shinobi- dijo Kakashi y se llevó la mano a la barbilla y empezó a pensar quién se quedaría atrás teniendo en cuenta que se enfrentaría a Zabuza y Haku.

\- ¿Qué tal si dejamos a Sakura, Hinata y Kiba aquí, ya que tienen buen taijutsu y pueden quitar fácilmente a cualquier matón que Gato envíe? Los demás irán al puente. Puedo involucrarme en Haku con Sasuke si es necesario, Kakashi-sensei y Kurenai-sensei puede tomar Zabuza mientras Shino proporciona apoyo general y protege al cliente-sugirió kaguya.

-Uhm- Kakashi reflexionó-Shino lo hará en un punto apretado si Zabuza o Haku se separan de nosotros y se precipitó el objetivo- señaló Kakashi. Kaguya consideró este escenario

-Puedo poner la misma barrera que la última vez, además de que Shino puede controlar sus insectos desde dentro de la barrera, ¿verdad?" -preguntó kaguya y Shino asintió.

-Está bien, bueno, entonces todo el mundo se apega al plan. Tazuna estás listo? - preguntó Kakashi y Tazuna asintió débilmente. Después de todo Tazuna sería cebo para sacarlos.

Todo el mundo comenzó a moverse y antes de que se fueran, kaguya le dio a Hinata un breve beso mientras susurraba-Buena suerte, si me necesitas aquí, usa el anillo-y Hinata asintió.

* * *

En el puente.

* * *

Tazuna se acercaba al puente custodiado por Kakashi, Kurenai, kaguya, Sasuke y Shino. Entraron en el puente y ya había una niebla en el aire. kaguya discretamente activó su rinne-sharingan mientras colocaba el Genjutsu habitual en él.

Hicieron su camino hacia el puente moviéndose lo más silenciosamente posible. Bueno, todo el mundo menos Tazuna que estaba sudando balas y respirando con fuerza sólo por el miedo. kaguya usando su sharingan podía ver vislumbres de dos fuentes de chakra-Ya están aquí, tanto Zabuza como Haku, a unos 100 metros de distancia-kaguya dijo y todos se pusieron en guardia.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - preguntó Kakashi. Después de que todas las habilidades de detección de Kakashi no fueran tan buenas y él estaba considerando invocar a uno de sus perros y después dijo-claro el Byakugan-dijo kakashi.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se detuvieron a pocos metros uno del otro.

-Kakashi nos encontramos de nuevo, voy a disfrutar de la recompensa en su cabeza- Zabuza en una voz triste-Tantos lugares para elegir ... Puedo cortar tu garganta ... apuñalar en tu corazón ... destruir tus pulmones ... estallarte los riñones ... o romper tu columna vertebral- Zabuza continuó diciendo mientras soltaba mucho De intención asesina. Kakashi, Kurenai y kaguya parecían inmunes a ello, mientras Shino y Sasuke sudaban y Tazuna ya estaba en el suelo mientras sus piernas cedían.

-o puedes hacer unos clones y hacer todo el mismo tiempo-dijo kaguya.

-buena idea-dijo Zabuza.

-no ayudes-dijo kakashi con una gota detrás de la cabeza por el comportamiento de su hermano pequeño.

-lo siento-dijo kaguya sacando la lengua y cerrando un ojo.

kaguya vio a Zabuza moverse de su lugar, pero no tuvo tiempo de advertir a su equipo. Cogió a senbonzakura y saltó delante de Kurenai bloqueando a Kubikiribocho.

-Eres muy buen chico para conseguir encontrarme- dijo Zabuza. No mucha gente logró mantener su cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para pensar en esta situación. A veces incluso jonin sería atrapado. Si no fuera por kaguya, Kurenai ya estaría muerto.

-Di adiós a tu niebla Zabuza- kaguya dijo pasando por unas cuantas señales de mano y soltando una ráfaga de viento que hizo volar la niebla lejos de conseguir un ceño fruncido de Zabuza.

-Realmente odio a los usuarios de viento- dijo Zabuza mientras sostenía su espada y se preparaba para el ataque.

-Como planeamos, todos toman sus posiciones-ordenó Kakashi.

\- ¿Por qué debería luchar el dobe mientras que yo una élite sólo se parará y mirará? - Sasuke dijo en su tono arrogante típico

-Ahora no es el momento gennin" - dijo Kakashi en un tono muy serio haciendo Sasuke tragar. "Te quedarás con Tazuna fuera de la barrera y solo saltarás si kaguya necesita. - preguntó Kakashi y Sasuke asintió-Prepárate-dijo Kakashi.

Tazuna se retiró con Shino. Kaguya hizo 4 clones de sombra que formaron un cuadrado alrededor de ellos y dijo- **Ninpō - Shishienjin (Arte Ninja: Formación de Cuatro Llamas)** y estalló una barrera púrpura con Tazuna y Shino dentro y Sasuke en el exterior. Kakashi y Kurenai se acercaron preparándose para luchar contra Zabuza y kaguya con su espada en la mano preparada para enfrentar a Haku.

Zabuza dijo unos cuantos clones de agua que rodean a Kakashi, Kurenai y kaguya. kaguya se volvió hacia Kakashi y él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. kaguya desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y un segundo más tarde cada clon se rompió en el agua.

-Haku yo me encargo del albino y tu protegerás mi espalda-dijo Zabuza y Haku asintió.

-no te preocupes el plan es que enfrentes a kaguya de frente mientras nosotros nos encargamos del viejo-dijo kakashi.

\- ¿enserio dejaras a un genin enfrentarme? –pregunto Zabuza.

-no voy a dejar a un genin, voy a dejar a kaguya-dijo kakashi.

-ya basta de charla-dijo kaguya y entro en posición de combate y dijo-bailemos Zabuza.

* * *

 **KAGUYA VS ZABUZA [música de fondo recomendable:** **Bleach OST 3** **#03** **Nube Negra** **].**

* * *

Kaguya estaba con su espada apandando a Zabuza, de repente kaguya desapareció y reapareció detrás de Zabuza para cortarlo por la mitad si no fuera por los instintos y experiencias de Zabuza que pudo bloquear la espada a tiempo, ya estuviera muerto y rebanado a la mitad, aunque lo bloque igualmente salio volando por la fuerza del golpe. Zabuza clavo a kubikiribocho en suelo y freno su vuelo.

-eso si es un golpe-dijo Zabuza sorprendido por la fuerza de kaguya. -gracias-dijo kaguya con una sonrisa. Después de la breve charla Zabuza corrió hacia kaguya y dio un golpe horizontal con su espada y kaguya lo bloqueo con su mano. Eso sorprendió a Zabuza y pregunto sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo bloqueas mi golpe? –pregunto Zabuza.

-mi piel es más dura que el acero un golpe como ese no me hará daño-respondio Kaguya.

-entonces que pasa si la recubro con chakra-dijo Zabuza y como dijo su espada se recubrió de chakra, fue directo a kaguya y antes de cortarlo una caja torácica de chakra negro se forma alrededor de kaguya.

-es inútil mi defesa es irrompible-dijo kaguya y después dijo apuntado su espada hacia Zabuza.

- **chire (dispérsate)** , **senbonzakura (Mil Petalos de Cerezo)** -la hoja de la espada brillo de un color rosa y comenzó la hoja de Senbonzakura se separa en un millar de pequeñas cuchillas, dejando sólo la guardia y el mango del arma en las manos de kaguya. Las hojas comenzaron a volar hacia Zabuza, el comenzó a bloquear, pero eran muchas y después en un momento estaba cubierto de estos pétalos.

* * *

fin de la pelea [también fin de la música].

* * *

-bueno me atrapaste-dijo Zabuza y soltó su espada. -ya no hay necesidad de pelear-dijo kaguya y antes de preguntar apareció gato con un ejército.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Gato? - Zabuza pidió molesto por la aparición de gato.

-Estoy aquí para matarte, simplemente eres demasiado caro cuando puedo comprar unos cuantos matones que hacen el trabajo- dijo Gato sonriendo pensando que era intocable. Rodeado de cincuenta matones todos equipados con armas.

-Déjame, ya no somos enemigos- dijo Zabuza y kaguya dejo caer los pétalos. Zabuza recogió la espada y estaba a punto de precipitarse en Gato cuando kaguya puso una mano delante de él haciendo Zabuza confundido.

-Quiero probar algo- dijo kaguya-Oye, viejo Tazuna, ¿tienes material extra para el puente? - preguntó kaguya.

-Tengo mucho, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -dijo Tazuna confundido.

-inu-ni-san, Kurenai-sensei, Zabuza que está a punto de ver mi otra forma-dijo kaguya y cerros los ojos, y todos preguntaron.

\- ¿otra forma? –preguntaron todos.

* * *

[música de fondo: Bleach Unreleased Track - Resurrección Segunda Etapa tema].

* * *

El viento comenzó a forma un torbellino alrededor de kaguya, kaguya abrió los ojos y su esclerótica (la parte blanca del ojo) se puso roja, su cara comenzó a comenzó a alargarse hasta formar un hocico y su cara se cubrió de pelo, su cuerpo se transformó en humo rosa y comenzó a girar alrededor para después subir muy alto y bajar en picada, cuando llego al suelo produjo una onda de choque y cuando el humo se dispersó ya no estaba kaguya, sino estaba un lobo plateado gigante con 10 colas, orejas como de conejo, ojos rojos con el iris blanco y la pupila rasgada de color negro, marcas rojas en forma de líneas en los brazos, una línea alrededor de los lados del hocico las cuales son de color rojo y un tipo de pelaje largo alrededor de su cuerpo y en las patas (4). La bestia comenzó a caminar ocasionando un mini terremoto cuando daba un paso.

\- ¡un demonio! -grito un mercenario.

La bestia rugió y salto asía los mercenarios, los comenzó a atacar de varias maneras como: dando un zarpazo con una de sus patas, dando golpes con la una de sus colas, comiéndoselos, o disparando bolas de chakra con la boca o de las puntas de sus colas. Cuando termino solo quedaba gato y la bestia se transformó en kaguya. Kaguya comenzó a acercarse a gato y el tropezó. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar gato grito.

* * *

[fin de la música de fondo: Bleach Unreleased Track - Resurrección Segunda Etapa tema].

* * *

\- ¡no te acerques demonio, te pagare lo que quieras, pero no me mates! –grito gato y kaguya ni siquiera lo oyó y lo atravesó con su mano derechera y con la izquierda le corto la cabeza.

-esto termina el problema-dijo kaguya con una voz fría y sin emoción y después dijo.

-oye Zabuza-dijo Kaguya.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Zabuza algo nervioso por lo que acaba de ver.

-te tengo una propuesta-dijo kaguya y continuo-quiero que tú y Haku vengan a Konoha para ser shinobis de la aldea-dijo Kaguya.

-¨ ¿enserio quiere que nos unamos a su aldea si hace un minuto nos intentamos matar entre nosotros? Bueno si me uno a ellos no seré comida de perro gigante¨-pensó Zabuza pensando lo que acaba de ocurrir y respondio-si aceptamos-.

-entonces vámonos a la hoja-dijo kaguya con una sonrisa.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de más de 8200 palabras espero que les gusto y comente lo que quieran como: cambios que quieren que haga, ideas para los próximos capítulos, lo que le gusto y no le gusto del capítulo, etc. Aquí vamos con las explicaciones:

* * *

Kitsuneblue: si y no, si fue cortado y no fue cortado a propósito sino más bien por accidente, pero después se quedó en los próximos.

Duvanuzumaki3.0 c: si los voy a revivir, pero no por el Edo Tensei será de otra manera si leyeron el fanfic ¨legado¨ sabrán lo que me refiero y si uso la narutowiki para ser más específico para los jutsus.

* * *

(1) la serpiente es Manda II, el clon de Manda, pero aquí no es un clon sino más bien su hijo y es más pequeño como de 1 metro más o menos, también la apariencia es la del manga y no la del anime, aquí un link de la imagen: . /naruto/images/b/bf/Nuevo_ /revision/latest?cb=20150807141032&path-prefix=es

(2) es la misma barrera que uso los cuatro del sonido en la batalla de Hiruzen vs Orochimaru durante la invasión y se llama: **Ninpō: Shishienjin (Arte Ninja: Formación de Cuatro Llamas** ).

(3) es el ¨Grito Mortal¨ de la serie de ¨Como Entrenar a tu Dragón¨ llamada ¨Defensores de Berk¨, pero de color negro en vez de blanco, aquí un link de una imagen y solo cambien de blanco al negro y ya está: . /comoentrenaratudragon/images/2/27/Grito_ /revision/latest?cb=20140628025012&path-prefix=es

(4) es la forma verdadera de sesshomaru, pero con las orejas del kyubi, diez colas en vez de una, ojos de diferente color y más grande, aquí un link de una imagen y solo imaginen con estas diferencias:

. /comoentrenaratudragon/images/2/27/Grito_ /revision/latest?cb=20140628025012&path-prefix=es


	8. capitulo 8

Nota:

* * *

Kitsuneblue: gracias por aviarme los errores del capítulo anterior y la razón por que algunas partes pareciera que lo hubiera traducido de inglés a español de una forma que pareciera que fuera un novato es por 2 razones

1) el documento de Word se me cambio el idioma del español al inglés cuando se produjo un error en la computadora y todos los documentos se cambiaron del español al inglés y tuve que cambiarlos de nuevo.

2) cuando tuve que cambiarlos use el traductor de google porque el inglés es de mis peores materias junto al castellano, contabilidad y catedra, por eso quedo así. Además, soy un novato con el inglés.

También las partes de que puse ¨Naruto¨ en vez de ¨Kaguya¨ fue por un error con mis historias como: El hada de hielo de los Vongolas, Naruto Romanova: El ser más cercano a dios y Soul eater: naruto otsutsuki el meister de 10 armas. Que a veces se me enreda la cabeza con las otras historias ejemplo en mi historia de Ben 10 puse ¨Naruto¨ en vez de ¨Ben¨. Además, mis elecciones de pareja son así porque a mí siempre me gusto como quedaban.

-este capítulo finalizara la saga de las olas y comenzara la de la cascada.

-el 9 o 10 comenzara la saga de los Examen Chunin.

-el remplazo de Itachi y Deidara para Akatsuki son:

-para Itachi y ser compañero de Kisame: Shin Uchiha.

-para Deidara y ser compañero de Sasori: Hiruko de la película: Naruto Shippūden la Película: Los Herederos de la Voluntad de Fuego.

-los géneros de los bijus ya que nunca dijeron los géneros de ellos y voy a poner los que me parecieron bien y voy a cambiar uno:

Shukaku-Macho.  
Matatabi-Hembra.  
Isobu-Macho.  
Son Gokū-Macho.  
Kokuō-Macho.  
Saiken-Hembra.  
Chōmei-Hembra.  
Gyuki-Macho.  
Kurama-Macho.

También Kurama tendrá el Shakuton ya que en el anime el uso el Futon y el Katon y otro dato los Biju tendrán una forma humana. Los cuales son: Cocrodile como Shukaku, Yoruichi como Matatabi, Jinbe como Isobu, Cross Marian como Son Gokū, Akashiya Moka sin Rosario como Kokuō, Izayoi Sakuya como Saiken, Kagerou Koga como Chōmei, Buccha de Air Gear en su forma musculosa como Gyuki y Zeoticus como Kurama.

AN: no soy dueño de Naruto o cualquier personaje que se nombre de cualquier serie.

* * *

 **¨el nacimiento del príncipe conejo¨.**

 **Capítulo VIII.**

 **¨La Semana de Descanso y La Problemas con el Consejo¨.**

* * *

Previamente en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

\- ¡no te acerques demonio, te pagare lo que quieras, pero no me mates! –grito gato y kaguya ni siquiera lo oyó y lo atravesó con su mano derechera y con la izquierda le corto la cabeza.

-esto termina el problema-dijo kaguya con una voz fría y sin emoción y después dijo.

-oye Zabuza-dijo Kaguya.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Zabuza algo nervioso por lo que acaba de ver.

-te tengo una propuesta-dijo kaguya y continuo-quiero que tú y Haku vengan a Konoha para ser shinobis de la aldea-dijo Kaguya.

-¨ ¿enserio quiere que nos unamos a su aldea si hace un minuto nos intentamos matar entre nosotros? Bueno si me uno a ellos no seré comida de perro gigante¨-pensó Zabuza pensando lo que acaba de ocurrir y respondio-si aceptamos. Además, si fue si se unía a Konoha tal vez podría presenciar esa forma de nuevo. Esa forma era monstruosa y temible, pero a la vez era hermoso.

-entonces vámonos a Konoha-dijo kaguya con una sonrisa.

* * *

En el presente.

* * *

Después de la demostración de la verdadera forma de kaguya cada uno tenía su propio pensamiento.

-¨no me esperaba que tuviera 2 formas¨-pensaban Kakashi y Kuranei que eran los menos sorprendidos por la forma monstruosa de kaguya

-"Ese poder debería ser mío. Ese poder será el mío, pero no quiero convertirme en una bestia" - Sasuke pensó mientras observaba con admiración el poder de Kaguya.

\- ¨se vía muy esponjoso y suave¨ -pensaban Hinata y ¿Haku? Cuando vieron la forma Yokai de Kaguya y por alguna razón Haku sentía algo en el pecho al ver a Kaguya y tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- "¿Qué diablos es ese chico, no puede ser humano" - pensó Tazuna con admiración y un poco de miedo.

-¨se siente bien liberar mi cuerpo de vez en cuando¨-pensaba Kaguya estirándose y se sentía relajado, desde hace mucho tiempo que no usaba su verdadera forma.

-¨ **oye, cachorro** ¨-dijo el Kurama llamando la atención de Kaguya- ¨ **¿Por qué tomaste la forma de un lobo si antes eras un conejo?** ¨ -pregunto curioso el Kurama a Kaguya.

\- ¨me gusta más los lobos¨ -respondio simplemente Kaguya y eso produjo una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza de Kurama.

-Todo ha terminado, Gato está más que muerto- dijo Kakashi mirando a Kaguya.

\- kaguya ¿Qué era ese jutsu que estabas creando? –pregunto Kakashi de repente

-se trata de crear un dragón de elemento rayo a partir de la electricidad de la atmosfera y se llama **¨ Raiton: Kirin (Elemento Rayo: Kirin)¨. **Esta técnica necesita cierta cantidad de tiempo de preparación para poder ser usada. En primer lugar, se debe realizar un Jutsu tipo Elemento Fuego para poder calentar la atmósfera, para hacer que se formen en pocos segundos nubes de tormenta muy densas. Entonces se aprovecha la naturaleza de los truenos del mismo ambiente para poder concentrarlos y manipularlos, permitiéndome utilizar toda la energía de la tormenta para crear un potente disparo de gran poder destructivo, en un rugido que hace hasta los cielos temblar.

El área abarcada por la técnica es muy amplia. Uno de los factores más importantes de la técnica es su increíble velocidad, moviéndose a la velocidad de un rayo (es decir 150,000 km/s) llegando al objetivo en una milésima de segundo con la forma de un gran Kirin, trayendo como consecuencia que al adversario le sea imposible esquivarla.

A pesar de la desventaja de su tiempo de preparación, esta técnica requiere solo una cantidad muy pequeña de Chakra al hacer buen uso de un fenómeno natural, haciendo que el nivel de este jutsu este muy por encima del que un humano puede alcanzar con su propio chakra y su Transformación de la Naturaleza.

Al depender netamente de la energía de la naturaleza, mientras más densas sean las nubes de tormenta más grande y poderoso será el ataque.

Y lo mejor es que su consumo de chakra es prácticamente inexistente ya que el dragón es alimentado por la electricidad natural del cielo– Kaguya respondió y Kakashi asintió.

-Usted necesita una afinidad relámpago muy alto como usted necesita para manipular la esencia misma de la electricidad y también se las arreglan para reunirlo en el cielo, pero si usted lo tengo felizmente le enseñará a Inu-ni-san- Kaguya dijo.

-¿Inu-Ni-san? - preguntó Zabuza

-En realidad no somos hermanos, pero estamos lo suficientemente cerca- dijo Kaguya.

-Dobe te pido que me enseñes ese jutsu - Sasuke dijo caminando hacia Kaguya.

-No- dijo kaguya simplemente.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir NO? Ese poder me pertenece a una élite Uchiha - dijo Sasuke.

-La razón por la que no te lo enseñaré es porque es mío además, tu hermano no estaría feliz que andes exigiendo cosas solo por ser un Uchiha y tú no eres un Élite solo eres un mocoso que ni siquiera ha despertado el Sharingan-kaguya dijo y caminó dejando a Sasuke enojado.

-Tazuna puede trabajar tranquilamente ahora que Gato ha muerto, aunque tendremos que limpiar la sangre que dejo kaguya- dijo Kakashi mirándolo fijamente. Kaguya se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza con vergüenza.

* * *

Al día siguiente toda la gente de la ciudad se reunió en el puente que dice adiós a su héroe de. El ninja valiente que mató Gato y liberó a la ola.

-No llores Inari, voy a venir a visitar- dijo Kaguya. Inari simplemente asintió.

-Cuídate anciano- dijo Kaguya a Tazuna.

-Adiós y no se olvide de visitar-dijo Tazuna y todo el mundo asintió y se fue hacia la hoja.

\- ¿Qué debemos nombrar el puente? - Una de las personas pueblos preguntó

\- ¿Qué hay de 'El súper Gran Puente de Tazuna'? -Tazuna dijo y Tsunami le pego en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué hay de 'El Gran Puente de Kaguya´ ya que él fue el que mató a Gato y de volvio la esperanza a la aldea-Tsunami respondió y todos estaban de acuerdo.

-El gran puente Kaguya será- dijo Tazuna viendo salir a todos.

* * *

Mientras iban caminado de regreso a la aldea iban hablando, shino y kiba de sus respetivos clanes o como mejorar sus técnicas, Kaguya hablaba con Schwarzer Tod para cuando lleguen a la aldea creara más como el, Kakashi y Kuranei sobre cómo le explicaran al Hokage que, porque un Nukenin como Zabuza viene con ellos, sakura pidiéndole una cita a Sasuke. Mientras iban caminando Haku que estaba sonrojada se acercó a Hinata y le dijo.

\- ¿Hinata-san? -dijo Haku algo tímida y sonrojada.

\- ¿si, Haku-san? –dijo Hinata.

\- ¿podemos hablar de algo? –pregunto Haku.

\- ¿de qué? –pregunto Hinata.

-bueno-comenzó a hablar Haku y lo demás como un susurro que ni siquiera se oyó.

-habla más alto que no entiendo-dijo Hinata y esta vez Haku hablo más alto, pero aun así no se oía-más alto-dijo nuevamente Hinata y esta vez Haku respiro hondo y dijo.

-que me gusta Kaguya-kun-dijo Haku y después de decirlo se sonrojo aún más.

-estás enamorada de Kaguya-dijo Hinata y Haku asintió avergonzada- ¿Cómo sucedió eso? –pregunto Hinata.

-bue…bueno es que Kaguya-kun es tan dulce y gentil, también él desprende un aura de tranquilidad y cuando estoy cerca de él me siento tan segura y feliz-dijo Haku, pero fue interrumpida por Hinata.

-que sin darte cuenta te enamoraste de él-completo Hinata y Haku asintió-y quieres pedirme que si puedo compartirlo-dijo Hinata lo cual hizo que Haku se pusiera tan roja como un tomate-está bien-Hinata dijo.

-bueno entiendo si no…espera, ¿dijiste que sí? –dijo Haku sorprendida lo cual Hinata asintió y Haku salto hacia ella y decía.

-gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias -dijo Haku.

-pero con una condición-dijo Hinata de repente con su dedo índice levantado-que yo seré la madre de su primer hijo-dijo Hinata muy seria lo cual Haku asintió muchas veces, pero estaba avergonzada de pensar cómo serían sus hijos con Kaguya.

* * *

TimeSkip: Oficina del Hokage.

* * *

Casi todos estaban en la oficina del Hokage dar su informe de la misión. Dado que su grupo sólo estaban los Jonin-sensei, Zabuza junto a Haku y Kaguya para dar el informe y los demás estaban descansando por esa misión tan larga.

\- "Kaguya tiene la misma habilidad explosivo de su madre"- pensó el Hokage de leer acerca de su forma Yokai lo cual le recordaba cuando Kushina perdía los estribos y destruía todo a su paso. Y se volvió a los Ninjas en la habitación y comenzar concentrando sus sienes.

-Usted me da nada más que papeleo Kagu-chan-dijo el anciano

\- ¿Qué tal esto Deja que Zabuza y Haku se unen a la hoja y te digo cómo derrotar el papeleo? - dijo Kaguya y en un instante el Hokage lanzó dos Bandanas de cabeza a Haku y Zabuza y comenzó a sacudir el hombro de Naruto pidiendo que le diga. Todo el mundo está viendo tiene una gota de sudor.

-Dos palabras- dijo Kaguya y el Hokage se concentraron en él - **Kage Bunshin (Clones de Sombra)** \- dijo. El Hokage se dirigió con calma a su silla, abrió un cajón y sacó un papel que decía "Aplastar aquí". Se puso el papel sobre la mesa y empezó a golpear la cabeza diciendo "Estúpido, estúpido". Después de golpearse la cabeza un rato se volvió a su forma de negocio y se dirigió a Zabuza y Haku

-Lo permitiré, pero ya que Zabuza es un Ninja renegado tendrá un período de prueba de 6 meses- dijo el Hokage y él asintió.

-Haku ya que no tiene ninguna afiliación pueblo se puede unirse a un equipo gennin próxima graduación, ¿qué te parece? -preguntó.

-En realidad Hokage-sama me gustaría convertirse en un médico de combate. Tengo buen conocimiento de veneno y plantas medicinales-dijo ella y el Hokage reflexionó.

-Muy bien, puede empezar en el hospital Haré que alguien le enseñe lo básico, pero usted todavía tiene que estar en un equipo gennin y avanzar a al menos chunnin hasta que pueda dedicarse a tiempo completo-explicó el Hokage y ella asintió.

-Todo el mundo despedido- dijo el Hokage y crear 3 clones de sombra que hacer el papeleo.

-Kagu-chan ¿qué tal si te llevo a comer ramen" - dijo el Hokage y Kaguya empezó a saltar en el aire gritando "ramen, ramen".

-Este pueblo es una locura- dijo Zabuza y Haku asintió.

-pero agradable-dijo Haku con una sonrisa lo cual Zabuza asintió.

* * *

La próxima semana después de que todos regresaron de su misión de Nami no kuni (País de las Olas) fue sin muchos problemas. El Hokage les dio la semana de descanso para que pudieran entrenar y descansar o hacer una misión de rango D ocasionalmente. Durante esta semana Kaguya comenzó a tener citas con Haku y resulto que eran muy divertidas y románticas, pero claro eran románticas hasta que Hinata se pusiera celosa y se uniera a la cita lo cual pasaba muy seguido. También Kaguya y Hinata entrenados con Zabuza en su Kenjutsu y Hinata en Suiton-ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja de Elemento Agua).

Aparte de la formación con Zabuza también hicieron su entrenamiento normal con Kurenai, pero no había mucho que pudiera enseñarles. También Haku se inició en el hospital aprender los fundamentos de ninjutsu médico. Ella era muy experta en ello.

Kaguya también comenzó a entrenar a Hinata en Raiton-Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninjas de Elemento Rayo) desde que comenzó a mostrar una afinidad al rayo. Con esta formación se comenzó a desarrollar un nuevo estilo de taijutsu que era bastante mortal. Un pequeño toque y todo estaba terminado. Este nuevo estilo se podría considerar una mejora sobre el puño suave y cada día se dedicaba a entrenar a Konohamaru una o dos horas y también dos días después de llegar desde Nami creo a otros dragones para que Schwarzer Tod no estuviera solo y todos los dragones menos Schwarzer Tod se fueron a la Caverna Ryūchi para vivir junto a las serpientes y Schwarzer Tod se quedó para ser la invocación personal de Kaguya y ser su guarda espalda junto a Mugetsu, el cual estaba dentro de Kaguya todo el tiempo que estaban en la Nami para ser un rescate en caso de problemas.

Actualmente era alrededor de las 4 de la tarde y Kaguya junto a Hinata y Haku estaban 'descansando' en el sofá en un tiempo amoroso entre ellos. Kaguya estaba en la cima de ellas dando besos por todo el cuello de ambas haciéndolas reír. Ellas decidieron devolver el favor y se volcaron encima de Kaguya, una besándolo por el cuello y la otra dando un besó profundamente en los labios durante unos segundos y lo dejó aturdido.

De pronto hubo un golpe en la puerta y Kaguya hizo un puchero que arruinó su tiempo a solas.

-voy a matar a la persona que nos interrumpió-Kaguya murmuró cuando él se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-vamos no te enojes-dijo Hinata y Haku continuo.

-sí, no te enojes ya que Siempre podemos continuar después de que termines-dijo Haku guiñándole un ojo.

Kaguya se volvió a mirarlas con una sonrisa que prometía algo de lujuria. abrió la puerta y vio a un ANBU de pie allí.

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó Kaguya.

-El Hokage exige su presencia en la sala del consejo-dijo el ANBU intento agarrar del brazo a punto de llevárselo, pero de repente un aura negra cubrió a Kaguya y una guadaña apareció en el cuello del ANBU y este salto por instinto lejos de Kaguya. Después de sentir esa presencia y sentir que iban a cortar su cuello puso su mano en su cuello revisando si había un corte y cuando no sintió nada vio hacia Kaguya el cual no tenía nada agarrado y el aura negra estaba ahí y solo pensó una cosa- ¨ ¡Genjutsu! ¨ -pensó el ANBU y después recapacito y pensó bien- ¨no…eso no era Genjutsu era ¡Sakki (Instinto Asesino)!, pero es imposible era demasiado grande y oscuro para solo un Gennin, además se sentía tan real¨ -pensó el ANBU y vio hacia Kaguya y vio detrás de él un tengu con seis brazos y seis alas, armas en cada brazo y con una armadura samurái de color negro que estaba montado sobre un lobo plateado gigante con 10 colas, orejas como de conejo, ojos rojos con el iris blanco y la pupila rasgada de color negro, marcas rojas en forma de líneas en los brazos, una línea alrededor de los lados del hocico las cuales son de color rojo y un tipo de pelaje largo alrededor de su cuerpo y en las patas- ¨u…un mons…truo¨ -pensó asustado el ANBU viendo a Kaguya el cual estaba ahí viendo sin siquiera darle importancia

-sucio humano nadie me toca sin mi permiso-dijo Kaguya refiriéndose que él es superior y que no es un humano el cual no es uno.

[yo, aquí el autor explicando unas cosas como: 1) los paréntesis con números dentro como (1) son cosas que se explicaran más adelante y 2) eso de ¨sucio humano¨ lo saque de una de las frases más frecuente de uno de mis personajes favoritos de todos los animes y es el Daiyōkai (Gran Demonio) Sesshōmaru del anime Inuyasha. Bueno aquí termina la sección de posibles dudas y siento haber interrumpido su lectura. Ahora entrando a la historia]

-Vamos a estar allí por un momento-dijo Kaguya en un tono frío y sin emoción al ANBU que estaba siendo observado por Kaguya sus ojos fríos y sin emoción. El ANBU asintió algo asustado y se fue, Kaguya cerró la puerta y se volvió de nuevo a Hinata y a Haku que estaban esperando.

-Lo siento Yuki-Hime (Princesa de la Nieve), Shiro-Hime (Princesa Blanca), pero el Consejo me quiere ¿Quieren venir es divertido? - Dijo sonriendo.

-Claro, déjame agarrar un abrigo- Hinata respondio. Se levantó para buscar su abrigo de siempre y Haku solamente se paró, se arregló la ropa y el cabello y se puso al lado de Kaguya. Cuando Hinata llego con su abrigo puesto ella se puso al lado opuesto que Haku y ella pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo iremos a la torre, a través de una de tus dimensiones con tu **Amenominaka (Trad. literal Gobernante Celestial Interno** **)** , abriendo un portal con tu **Y omotsu Hirasaka (Trad. literal Colina Pendiente del Inframundo)**, usando el **Kamui (Trad. literal Autoridad de los Dioses)** , teletransportadondo a la marca del **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador)** o simplemente con él **Shunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante** **)**? –pregunto Hinata. Ya que a veces al tener tantas técnicas de transporte es difícil escoger cual usar.

- **Hiraishin** queda descartado ya que Haku no está acostumbrada a él, el **Shunshin** es demasiado simple para usarlo, el **Kamui (Trad. literal Autoridad de los Dioses)** y el **Amenominaka (Trad. literal Gobernante Celestial Interno)** quedan descartados ya que transportarse entre dimensiones es demasiado solo para ir a la torre entonces solo queda el **Yomotsu Hirasaka (Trad. literal Colina)** para ir a la torre-respondio Kaguya.

-tengo una pregunta-dijo Haku.

\- ¿Cuál es? –pregunto Kaguya.

\- ¿Cuáles son esos jutsus que están hablando? –pregunto Haku.

-ah, cierto tu no los conoces-dijo Kaguya y después alzo su brazo y abrió la palma y dijo-bueno no importa más tarde te explico cuáles son, pero antes vamos a la torre-dijo Kaguya y Haku asintió. Después Kaguya concentro Chakra en su mano y el espacio se empezó rasgar mostrando un vacío negro-vamos-dijo Kaguya al entrar al portal que abrió y siguiendo de cerca eran Hinata y Haku entrando después de él.

[por si no se dieron cuenta hice un pequeño juego de palabras con Yuki-Hime (Princesa de la Nieve) y Shiro-Hime (Princesa Blanca) y los Kekkei Genkai de ellas, ya que Yuki significa nieve y la nieve es un derivado del hielo y el Kekkei Genkai de Haku controla y genera hielo además el clan de Haku se llama Yuki, mientras con Hinata Shiro significa blanco y Byaku de Byakugan también significa blanco]

* * *

Torre Hokage: Sala del Consejo.

* * *

El consejo civil se estaba empezando a molestar ya que aún no llegaba el mocoso del Kyūbi para emitirle el juicio por haber mostrado su verdadera forma de demonio ya que en Nami él se transformó en un lobo demoniaco y para ellos era obvio que se trataba del Kyūbi. Un miembro del consejo ya se impacientar y grito. - ¡¿Dónde está el demonio?! –grito un miembro del consejo civil. Antes de decir alguien el espacio-tiempo se rasgó y del agujero salieron 3 personas, una la reconocieron como la heredera del Clan Hyuga, la otra como la chica del Hyoton y el último era desconocido para ellos. Lo cual era extraño ya que era imposible no haberlo visto antes en la aldea con esa apariencia como ese largo cabello blanco azulado, las marcas rojas en su cara, los ojos de color blanco malva que significaba que tenía el Kekkei Genkai (Límite de Línea Sanguínea) del Clan Hyuga el Byakugan (Ojo Blanco), piel tan pálida que era de color blanco, las cejas cortas, ese estilo de ropa y lo más destacado eso cuernos que recordaban a orejas de conejo. Un miembro del Consejo Civil al no ver al Jinchūriki (ya que ellos no conocían la verdadera apariencia de Kaguya o su verdadero nombre) dijo.

\- ¿Dónde está el mocoso del Kyūbi? –pregunto el miembro del Consejo Civil, pero antes de responder la persona de color blanco alzo el brazo y de él empezó a surgir un tipo de hoja de hueso de color gris claro y esta salio dispara al miembro del Consejo Civil, el cual fue perforado por el hueso (1). Los miembros del Consejo Civil y del Consejo Shinobi se sorprendieron al ver como esta persona se puso de color gris y esta empezó desmoronarse en cenizas. Al ver esto la gente del Concejo Civil comenzó a gritar por la muerte de uno de sus miembros y los jefes de clanes se preguntaron como hizo eso.

\- Kagu-chan ¿Por qué mataste a un miembro del Concejo Civil? –pregunto el Sandaime Hokage.

-porque el rompió una ley que se sentenciaba con la muerte-respondio fríamente Kaguya. Esa respuesta convenció al Consejo Shinobi junto al Hokage, pero eso no convenció al consejo civil y Mebuki Haruno la madre de Sakura pregunto.

\- ¿y cuál era esa ley? –pregunto Mebuki.

-no nombrar frente al Jinchūriki que tiene el Kyūbi-respondio Kaguya y eso impacto a la parte civil del consejo y comenzaron a gritar.

\- ¡es el demonio! –gritaron varios miembros del Consejo Civil.

\- ¡mátenlo, acaba de matar a un miembro del consejo! –gritaron otros miembros del Consejo Civil.

\- ¡Usted lo mató, ANBU matar al demonio! –grito el último miembro del Consejo Civil.

\- ¡SILENCIO! –grito el Sandaime.

-pero Hokage-sama el demonio acaba de matar a un miembro del Consejo Civil-dijo otro miembro del Consejo Civil.

-sí y el estúpido acaba de romper una ley que se pagaba con la muerte-respondio el Sandaime.

-cambiando de tema-comenzó a decir Hiashi-Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el padre de Hinata.

\- ¿no puedo estar junto a mi novio? –pregunto Hinata con un dedo en la barbilla y la cabeza levemente inclinada haciéndola ver mona.

-ahora volviendo a lo que vine-dijo Kaguya llamando la atención de todos y pregunto- Saru-jiji –dijo Kaguya y después pregunto- ¿Cuál es la razón por la que me llamaste? –pregunto Kaguya.

-Eso me gustaría saber también-El Hokage respondió mirando el consejo civil que estaba un poco nervioso.

-estamos aquí para emitir la sentencia al demo… a Kaguya-iba a decir el miembro del Consejo Civil, pero rápidamente se corrigió.

\- ¿Cuál crimen se me acusa? –pregunto Kaguya.

-al mostrar tu verdadera forma, demonio-dijo otro miembro del Consejo Civil.

\- Hokage-sama-dijo el Jefe del Clan Uchiha que era Itachi llamando la atención del Hokage- ¿A qué se refiere? –pregunto Itachi.

-en su última misión Kaguya se transformó en un lobo demoniaco de diez colas y aniquilo un ejército de mercenarios junto a su jefe que era Gato-respondio Hiruzen.

\- ¿Kagu-chan, eso es cierto? –pregunto Itachi.

-sí y no-respondio Kaguya y eso confundió a todos. Kaguya a ver la confusión de todos comenzó a explicar lo que dijo-si aniquile a Gato junto a sus hombres y si me transforme en esa forma-dijo Kaguya y un miembro del Consejo Civil lo interrumpió.

-HA, si aceptas que eres un demonio-dijo un miembro del Consejo Civil. El cual fue rápidamente callado por el Sakki (Instinto Asesino) de Kaguya.

-sucio humano-dijo Kaguya llamando la atención del miembro del Consejo Civil-si me interrumpes de nuevo-detrás de Kaguya apareció la imagen de un tengu con armas montado a un lobo de diez colas-solo va a quedar tus cenizas-dijo fríamente Kaguya.

\- ¡no puedes hablarnos así! –grito un miembro del Consejo Civil y continuo- ¡somos el Consejo Civil y merecemos respeto, tu solo eres un demonio! –grito el mismo miembro del Consejo Civil, pero este fue apuñalado por una estaca de hueso de kaguya y este se desmorono a cenizas.

\- ¿Qué les dije? –preguntó retóricamente Kaguya-les dije que si me interrumpen de nuevo los iba a transformar a cenizas ¿No entendieron? –dijo Kaguya y esta vez sí tuvo efecto en todos y después le pregunto a todos- ¿Puedo terminar de hablar? –pregunto Kaguya y todos asintieron algo asustados-esa forma solo es un efecto secundario de ser el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi que su chakra al entrar en mi durante tanto tiempo me dio esta nueva forma-respondio kaguya medio mintiendo. Ya que la forma en si es por Kurama, pero a la vez no, esa forma es su forma de Jubi y ya que Kurama era parte del Jubi eso significa que en si la apariencia de Kurama influencio en el Shin Jubi (Diez Colas Verdadero).

\- ¿entonces eso le pasa a los demás Jinchūriki? –pregunto Shibi. Aburame Shibi era el padre de Shino y el actual jefe del clan Aburame.

-no, ellos adquieren las habilidades de su Biju como: el del Hachibi le da la capacidad de producir una tinta especial o la del Sanbi que le otorga la capacidad de controlar y producir coral. Mientras que yo obtengo 4 cosas, primero una regeneración rápida, afinidad al Katon, afinidad al Futon, la capacidad de combinar el Futon y el Katon para crear Shakuton (Elemento Quemar) y la detección de sentimientos-respondio Kaguya.

\- ¡está mintiendo el solo es un demonio en forma humana, ANBU ejecútenlo! –grito Mebuki, pero antes de alguien decir algo Kaguya apareció delante de ella, le agarro el cuello, la levanto del cuello y en su otra mano se formó una lámina de cristal en su antebrazo, era de color azul claro en forma de una hoja de katana y estaba unida al antebrazo de Kaguya en tres secciones (2).

- **Shōton: Suishō Tō** **(** **Elemento Cristal: Espada de Cristal de Jade** **)** -dijo Kaguya apuntando la espada/hoja a Mebuki y lista para decapitarla.

De repente ANBU apareció en la habitación con las espadas desenvainadas y señalaron el cuello de Kaguya. Kaguya materializo la caja torácica de su Susanoo junto a un brazo y uso el brazo para mandar a volar a todos los ANBUS. Cuando Kaguya mando a volar a los ANBUS brevemente los miro para ver que paso ya que su Susanoo se había materializado por si solo y vio que fue por los ANBUS y voltio su mirada a Mebuki la cual se estaba quedando sin aire por el agarre de Kaguya y le dijo.

-puedo matarte por 3 razones, 1) acabas de romper una ley de rango S que da sentencia de muerte, 2) intentaste mandar a un ninja de la aldea siendo simplemente un civil que solo obedecen al Hokage y 3) me has hecho enojar-dijo Kaguya fríamente y continuo-pero no te puedo matar por 2 razones personales, 1) tu hija al enterarse de que fuiste asesinada por mí me odiaría e intentaría asesinarme y eso sería muy molesto y tendría que matarla para quitarme la molestia y 2) hay una cosa mala de llevar ropa blanca-dijo Kaguya y eso confundió a todos y pregunto- ¿Sabes lo difícil y problemático que es quitar las manchas de sangre de la ropa de color blanco? -pregunto retorcidamente Kaguya. Después de decir eso soltó a Mebuki y se fue donde Hinata y Haku.

-cambiando de tema-dijo Homura Mitokado uno de los Consejeros y antiguo compañero de Hiruzen-ya que aquí está la chica Yuki que tiene el Hyoton (Elemento Hielo) debemos discutir que se hará con ella-dijo viendo Homura a Haku.

-sí, yo propongo que gracias a que tiene el Kekkei Genkai de su clan la podrían usar como máquina de cría para tener su propio Yuki Ichizoku (Clan Yuki)-Danzo.

-no-dijo Kaguya y Danzo pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? –pregunto Danzo.

-no usaran a mi novia como máquina de cría solo para tu programa de Raíz o para tener un ejército de usuarios del Hyoton-dijo Kaguya.

-tú no puedes decidir eso-dijo Danzo sonriendo ya que no había forma para que él no se llevara a la chica.

-una pregunta-dijo Kaguya y Danzo alzó una ceja-quien tiene el mando en Konoha-preguntó retóricamente Kaguya.

-el Consejo-respondio Mebuki como si fuera lo más obvio.

-te equivocas-dijo Kaguya para sorpresa de Mebuki-es el Hokage que manda en Konoha no ustedes-dijo Kaguya y luego a punto al Consejo Shinobi-los líderes de Clanes como el Hyuga u Uchiha que componen el Consejo Shinobi solo tienen derecho a mandar a solo miembros de su Clan o en misiones y solo están aquí para hablar de la situación económica o militar de su clan o informar al Hokage si para algo nada más, no tienen poder sobre las decisiones de la aldea o para mandar que hagan cosas no relacionadas con su Clan sin permiso del Hokage-dijo Kaguya lo cual los Jefes de Clan asintieron y Kaguya luego apunto al lado Civil del Consejo.

-el Consejo Civil solo existe para para crear leyes y organizar los negocios civiles de la aldea nada más, ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a mandar a ningún shinobi de la aldea o dar su voto en reuniones militares de la aldea, tampoco tiene ningún poder sobre nadie en la aldea y tampoco su familia, ni siquiera tienen ningún tipo de poder sobre nadie, no importa si son miembros del Consejo Civil no obtienen nada a cambio, solo un estatus sin valor y sin beneficios, ustedes solo están aquí para representar el lado civil y no opinar nada-dijo kaguya al Concejo Civil y eso automáticamente les quito todo el poder que tenían por ser miembros del Consejo Civil y todo que obtenían se les seria quitado, después se dirigió los consejeros de Hiruzen (que son Homura, Danzō y Koharu).

-y el trio de fósiles son los consejeros del Hokage ¿cierto? –dijo y pregunto Kaguya y la parte de ¨fósiles¨ enojo a los consejeros, pero todos asintieron-entonces solo deben dar consejos al Hokage ¿cierto? –pregunto nuevamente Kaguya y todos asintieron-entonces no pueden dar ninguna orden a ningún Shinobi ya que solo son consejeros, tampoco tiene ningún poder en nadie ya que solo son consejeros, ellos solo obtienen con el título mayor respeto y un puesto en reuniones militares, pero sin derecho votar en decisiones del consejo, ninguno de ustedes tiene ningún tipo de poder sobre la aldea o sobre las decisiones del consejo, por ende cualquier orden dada por alguno de ellos no se tiene que obedecer obligadamente y resumiendo solo obtienen un título sin poder real y solo algo de respeto por la parte shinobi-finalizo Kaguya, eso enojo a los consejeros del Hokage ya que en solo un momento este chico les había quitado todo el poder que tenían.

\- ¡eso no es cierto! –grito Mebuki, pero eso solo enojo a Kaguya y dirigió su mirada a ella y dijo.

- **Hizamasuke (** **Arrodíllate)-** dijo Kaguya, Movió sus manos y todos excepto Hinata y Haku se retorcieron hasta quedar de rodillas frente a Kaguya. Todos estaban sorprendidos ¡con una solo palabra y todos estaban rodillas frente ante él incluso los jefes de clanes y el mismo Hokage! Todos se preguntaban como hizo eso con una solo palabra ya estaban de rodillas y ni siquiera los toco. Kaguya los estaba viendo sin indiferencia como si para el ellos ya estaban así y siempre será así.

-esta es la diferencia entre ustedes y yo-dijo Kaguya viendo a todos desde arriba y se dirigió hacia la parte Civil del Consejo-yo puedo asesinarlos a cada uno de ustedes cuando yo quiero y cuando sea, ninguno de ustedes es más que un insecto a mis ojos-dijo Kaguya y después se dirigió a un miembro del Consejo Civil y dijo.

-Daiki Akabashi-dijo Kaguya dirigiéndose a el-tú has robado dinero de Konoha para gastos personales y egoístas, por ende, tus crimines son robo a toda la población de Konoha y traición a la misma, tu sentencia es la muerte-dijo Kaguya, puso su mano en la frente de Daiki con sus cuatro dedos principales hacia arriba y el pulgar cruzando la palma horizontal y dijo.

- **Hakai (Destrucción (3)) -**dijo Kaguya y mientras gritaba de dolor Daiki comenzó a desintegrarse en polvo brillante hasta quedar nada de él. Después de haber hecho su sentencia fue a otro miembro del Consejo Civil, pero en vez de ser un hombre esta era una mujer y dijo.

-Nanami Aoyama-dijo Kaguya a ella-conspiraste con Daiki que a cambio que tu encubría sus crímenes recibías el 40%, por ende, tus crimines son: robo a la aldea, conspiración con un traidor de la aldea y haber traicionado a la hoja, tu sentencia es la muerte- dijo Kaguya y al igual que Daiki él puso su mano en la frente de Nanami con sus cuatro dedos principales hacia arriba y el pulgar cruzando la palma horizontal y dijo.

- **Hakai (Destrucción) -**dijo Kaguya y mientras gritaba de dolor Nanami comenzó a desintegrarse en polvo brillante hasta quedar nada de él al igual que su compañero. Después de haber hecho su sentencia fue a un par de miembros del consejo civil.

-Shigeru Minami y Takumi Nakahara-dijo Kaguya dirigido a ellos-ustedes dos hicieron tratos con los Yakuzas (es el equivalente del crimen organizado para Japón o mejor conocido como la mafia japonesa) y modificaron las notas de sus hijos y los hijos de sus conocidos de los exámenes de la academia para así tener mayor poder y tener a varias personas en cada sector de Konoha para así controlar el dinero que pasa por hai para quedárselos ustedes mismos, todos los ninjas que eran amigos suyos fueron investigados y ejecutados por traición a la aldea, los Yakuzas de la ciudad fueron encontrados y ejecutados por: vandalismo, homicidio, robo, esclavitud de personas, violación y secuestro, ustedes recibirán el mismo castigo-dijo fríamente Kaguya y puso sus manos frente a ellas y dijo.

 **- Taiyōton: Jajjimento (Liberación Solar: Juicio)**\- dijo Kaguya y de las palmas de sus manos se comenzaron a generar una bola de fuego blanco que parecía un mini sol y después se transformaron en una llamarada de fuego blanco (4). El cuales volvieron cenizas a Shigeru y Takumi en cuestión de segundos. Después se dirigió al Hokage y le dijo.

-tengo una pregunta-dijo Kaguya y pregunto-mi estatus como Jinchūriki era un secreto ¿cierto? –pregunto kaguya y el Hokage asintió- entonces ¿Cómo supo toda la población sobre él? –pregunto Kaguya y el Hokage se sorprendió como nunca se había dado cuenta de ese detalle si era una reunión privada entonces ¿Cómo supo toda la aldea si era un secreto rango S? y Kaguya continuo-una pista, ¿Quién estaba en la reunión y están estúpido para no ver la diferencia entre un kunai y el pergamino de sellado? o ¿Quién tenía muchas conexiones por toda Konoha? –pregunto Kaguya y Hiruzen se dio cuenta de que se refería.

-el Consejo Civil-dijo Hiruzen.

-exacto-respondio Kaguya y el Hokage dirigió al Consejo Civil.

\- ¡¿Por qué contaron ese secreto?! –grito el Hokage.

-para decirle a la aldea que el Kyūbi seguía vivo-respondio un miembro del Consejo Civil, pero este fue decapitado por Kaguya con su espada Bakusaiga (Colmillo Explosivo) y les dijo.

-que estúpidos son-dijo Kaguya y todos lo miraron-no saben nada de Fuinjutsu, lo voy a poner simple para que hasta los estúpidos del Consejo Civil entiendan-dijo Kaguya y continuo-le voy a dar un ejemplo, yo soy el pergamino de sellado y Kyūbi el Kunai, si sello un Kunai dentro del Pergamino ¿el pergamino se transforma en el Kunai? –pregunto Kaguya y como vio que los civiles no entendían a qué se refería dio otro ejemplo-aquí uno más simple, si vierto agua dentro de un vaso ¿el vaso se transforma en el agua? –pregunto Kaguya y respondio antes que ellos respondan-claro que no eso es ridículo ¿cierto? –dijo Kaguya y todos asintieron- ¿y qué pasa si el vaso o el pergamino se rompe? –pregunto Kaguya y un civil respondio.

-el contenido se sa…le-dijo el Civil cuando se dio cuenta de algo y todos se dieron cuenta.

-exacto, si yo muero el sello se rompería y el Kyūbi se liberaría-dijo Kaguya para sorpresa de la parte civil-con cada intento de asesinato corrían el riesgo de que el Kyūbi se desatara y destruyera la aldea-dijo Kaguya y el Consejo Civil se asustó, en cada intento de matar al demonio casi liberaban al Kyūbi.

-entonces-dijo Kaguya y se dirigió al Hokage-Hokage-Sama, como ellos admitieron que revelaron el secreto ¿Cuál será su sentencia? –pregunto Kaguya.

-por haber contado un secreto de rango S todos ustedes serán ejecutados por traición a la aldea-dijo el Hokage y después se dirigió a Kaguya-Kagu-chan ¿podrías sacar la basura de aquí? –pregunto el Hokage y Kaguya mientras sonreía sádicamente respondio.

-claro que si Hokage-sama-dijo kaguya con una sonrisa sádica y mientras se colocaba es su posición de combate Tensa Zangetsu en la izquierda, Sode no Shirayuki en la derecha y Bakusaiga en la boca. Agacho la cabeza, cruzo los brazos quedando Zangetsu en la derecha y Shirayuki en la izquierda, las espadas doblan como si fuera un espejismo y detrás de Kaguya apareció un tipo de espíritu de demonio y dijo.

- **Santōryū: Enbima Yonezu** -dijo Kaguya, corrió hacia los miembros del Consejo Civil, abrió los brazos y corto a todos en pedazos y dijo al terminar la técnica- **Oni Giri (Estilo de Tres Espadas: Corte del Demonio del Bello Demonio del Insomnio de la Noche (5))** -dijo Kaguya al terminar el ataque y envainar. Después se dio cuenta que mato a la madre de Sakura y ella estaría muy, pero muy molesta con él por haber asesinado a su madre así que saco a Sode no Shirayuki y dijo.

-Hyaku shinda ijō no mono o fukkatsu sa se, Tensaiga (revive a más de cien muertos, Colmillo Sagrado)-dijo Kaguya y su espada cambio. Era una katana con un Tsuba (guarda) de color rojo, un Tsuka (mango) de color blanco rodeado con un Samé (forro del mango) de color gris oscuro y un Tsuka-Ito (encordadura del mango) de color dorado (6). Kaguya se acercó al cadáver de Mebuki que estaba cortado en pedazos, movió su mano y del suelo salieron unas llamas de las cuales salio una creatura. Esta creatura parecía tiene la apariencia de una especie de samurái, el cual tiene un sombrero con un kanji en su cabeza que significa "Rey" (王, Ō), un cuello de camisa sobresaliente y una especie de papel cubre su boca, sus ojos son de un color rojizo con un patrón de onda y nueve Tomoes en los tres primeros anillos.

Después el papel de la boca de la creatura se abrió revelando que tiene una gigantesca boca, de su boca salieron un par de lenguas con forma de mano y estas lenguas agarraron los restos del cadáver de Mebuki y se lo tragaron, después empezó a masticar y cuando termino abrió la boca y de ella salio el cadáver de Mebuki completamente restaurado. Después de haber restaurado el cadáver, Kaguya hizo un corte con su espada como si estuviera cortando algo y de inmediato Mebuki revivió. Eso sorprendió a todos con un solo movimiento le quito la vida y con otro se la devolvió, eso significa que podía dar y quitar vidas a placer. Mebuki al ver que estaba viva comenzó a mover su cuerpo y viendo que realmente estaba viva y le pregunto a Kaguya.

-yo estaba muerta-dijo Mebuki sorprendido y le pregunto a Kaguya- ¿Cómo es que estoy viva? –pregunto Mebuki a Kaguya y el respondió.

-te devolví la vida, disfruta tu segunda vida-dijo Kaguya y se voltio hacia la puerta-Hinata, Haku nos vamos-dijo Kaguya mientras se iba seguido de Hinata y Haku, pero paro y se voltio y dijo-tengo que limpiar este desastre-dijo Kaguya y chasqueo los dedos y los cadáveres se transformaron en polvo y se fue.

* * *

(1): el jutsu se llama **Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu (Huesos Ceniza Asesina Todo).**

(2): solo busquen el Jutsu ya que por alguna razon todos los links que dejo se borran.

(3): está basado de la técnica de los Hakaishin (Dios de Destrucción) como Bills o Champa del anime Dragon Ball Super.

(4): piensen en el **Meiton: Jajjimento (Elemento Oscuridad: Juicio)** de Hiruko.

(5): el ataque de Zoro que uso en Enies Lobby. solo busquenlo.

(6): es la espada de Sesshomaru.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo de más de 6900 palabras, siento no haber subido ningún capítulo de ninguna de mis historias es que me estaba tomando mi tiempo en escribirlo para que no sea aburrido u con errores y buscando varias ideas para hacerlo ya que originalmente esta iba a ser una misión, pero cambie de idea cuando lo estaba terminando y lo tuve que reescribir desde cero, pero no se preocupen el siguiente capítulo se publicara más rápido, lo prometo. Entonces sin más que decir adiós y comenten si les gusto o tiene un error gramatical.


	9. capitulo 9

Nota:

* * *

 **Kevin4491:** tendrás que esperar un par de capítulos ya que kaguya parece de 18 años realmente tiene trece y Hinata también faltan Samui, Kurotsuchi, Yugito y Hana, y comenzara en Shippūden.

 **NarutoUchiha00:** gracias y saludos.

 **Kitsuneblue** : me confundí Kokuō era hembra, pero puse macho por error.

-en el próximo capítulo comenzara los exámenes Chunnin.

-este capítulo habrá una cosa importante y son: la eliminación del Consejo de ancianos de cada Clan y el encuentro con uno de los números.

-también si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-voy a explicar brevemente el **Hakai (Destrucción).**

Nombre del jutsu:

Versión Corta: **Hakai (Destrucción).**

Versión Larga: **Senpō: Inton: Hakai (Arte Sabio: Elemento Ying:** **Destrucción** **).**

Clasificación: Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, kekkei Genkai.

Rango: AA+.

Elemento: Ying, Explosivo.

Alcance: Todos.

Sellos de mano: Ninguno.

Tipo: Ofensivo, Suplementario.

Descripción: da al usuario un poder para desintegrar cualquier cosa con poco esfuerzo, al convertirlas en polvo o brillos, para ello usa el elemento Ying el cual invierte la polaridad del elemento que en vez de crear destruya, el Bakuton (Elemento Explosivo) para darle un poder explosivo (N/A: válgame la redundancia) y el Senjutsu para equilibrarlo y hacerlo más fuerte. Existe tres versiones:

Versión lenta: esta requiere que posa la mano frente al enemigo y lentamente lo desintegre en brillos morados.

Versión Instantánea: esta vuelve absolutamente todo a polvo Instantánea y sin esfuerzo.

Hakai no Chakura (Chakra de la Destrucción): esta versión es la cual carga energía la cual la dispara destruyendo todo.

Procedimiento de la tercera versión: El usuario crea una esfera de color púrpura que se le puede otorgar a un aliado. La energía y poder que implica esta técnica hace que el que sea afectado por ella desaparezca totalmente de la existencia, haciendo que no pueda ni siquiera aparecer en el mundo puro.

Miembros del Harem de Kaguya: Hinata Hyuga, Haku Yuki, Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, Samui Yotsuki, Yugito Nii y Hana Inuzuka. También estoy pensando agregar a Tayuya ya que con su temperamento me recuerda a Kushina como lo testaruda que es.

* * *

Tipo de lectura:

-habla humana-

-¨pensamiento Humano¨-

- **habla de Biju/Invocación gigante/Mugetsu** -

- **¨pensamiento de Biju/Invocación gigante/Mugetsu** -

\- {comunicación telepática de Jinchūriki con su Biju o comunicación telepática mediante el **Shindenshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Transmisión de Cuerpo y Mente)** } -

\- (traducción de jutsus u objetos) -

- **nombre de Jutsu/técnica** -

Ejemplo:

- **Rasengan (Bola Espiral).**

- **Raikiri (Cortador de Relámpago).**

- **Hakai (Destrucción).**

N/A: no soy dueño de Naruto o cualquier personaje que se nombre de cualquier serie.

* * *

 **¨El Nacimiento del Príncipe Conejo¨.**

 **¨capitulo IX¨.**

 **¨Problemas con los Ancianos y el Encuentro del Siete con el Nueve y el Viaje a La Cascada ¨.**

* * *

Anteriormente en el capítulo pasado.

* * *

 _Después el papel de la boca de la creatura se abrió revelando que tiene una gigantesca boca, de su boca salieron un par de lenguas con forma de mano y estas lenguas agarraron los restos del cadáver de Mebuki y se lo tragaron, después empezó a masticar y cuando termino abrió la boca y de ella salio el cadáver de Mebuki completamente restaurado. Después de haber restaurado el cadáver, Kaguya hizo un corte con su espada como si estuviera cortando algo y de inmediato Mebuki revivió. Eso sorprendió a todos con un solo movimiento le quito la vida y con otro se la devolvió, eso significa que podía dar y quitar vidas a placer. Mebuki al ver que estaba viva comenzó a mover su cuerpo y viendo que realmente estaba viva y le pregunto a Kaguya._

 _-yo estaba muerta-dijo Mebuki sorprendido y le pregunto a Kaguya- ¿Cómo es que estoy viva? –pregunto Mebuki a Kaguya y el respondió._

 _-te devolví la vida, disfruta tu segunda vida-dijo Kaguya y se voltio hacia la puerta-Hinata, Haku nos vamos-dijo Kaguya mientras se iba seguido de Hinata y Haku, pero paro y se voltio y dijo-tengo que limpiar este desastre-dijo Kaguya y chasqueo los dedos y los cadáveres se transformaron en polvo y se fue._

* * *

En el presente.

* * *

Una semana después del asesinato del Consejo Civil la aldea cambio para bien, con la destrucción del Consejo Civil investigaron a todas las familias de los miembros del consejo y descubrieron que ellos hacían negocios ilegales en la aldea y sus crimines eran encubiertos por su familia en el consejo y cuando los descubrieron ellos dijeron que no podían castigarlos por ser familiares de un miembro del Consejo, pero se equivocaron en varias cosas, uno que ninguno de ellos tenía inmunidad por ser familiares de un miembro del Consejo, dos que no importaba incluso si eran miembros del consejo ya que eso solo les daba un título inútil y aun eran civiles normales y por último que el Consejo Civil seguía vivo. Por todo eso ellos fueron ejecutados inmediatamente sin juicio ni nada, cuando paso eso los ninjas que eran amigos de un miembro del Consejo fueron atrapados y les quitaron su estatus de shinobi y ellos creían que el Consejo Civil los salvarían, pero igualmente si estuvieran vivos aun estarían bajo el mandato del Hokage y por eso él podía quitarles eso, después de eso les quitaron cada Ryō (N/A: la moneda del mundo de Naruto) que recibieron por cada misión que hicieron.

Poco después de haber hecho eso las misiones de rango D fueron quitadas ya que ni siquiera eran misiones y solo eran tareas que gente perezosa mandaba y por ende cualquier misión debía ser al menos de rango C para ser considerada una misión real como: escolta, casería de animales salvajes, buscar a personas desaparecidas, etc. Ya que las misiones de rango D eran simples recados y nada más.

Después Kaguya fue al clan Hyuga e hizo un par de cambios, primero disolvió el consejo del clan ya que eran básicamente inútiles y solo creaban caos, ellos pusieron el **Kago no Tori no Juin (Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado)** solo para tener esclavos legales con el pretexto de proteger el Byakugan, pero era inútil ya que solo se activaba cuando el usuario moría y antes de morir se le podría quitar el Byakugan como hizo un ninja de Kiri llamado Ao (1), también solo para tener en su control la mitad de su clan y dividir el clan en dos, Kaguya reviso los registros del Uzumaki Ichizoku (Clan/Familia Uzumaki) y descubrió que el **Kago no Tori no Juin** era una versión alterada y corrompida de uno de sus sellos, en específico el **Ketsueki no Fūin (Sello de Sangre)** que es un sello especial que fue diseñado para proteger los Kekkei Genkai de los Clanes y cuando era para proteger un Dōjutsu este se colocaba en el ojo y se activaba cuando se intentara sacar el ojo y el sello actuaria destruyendo el ojo. Los uzumaki dieron este sello al Hyuga Ichizoku (Clan/Familia Hyuga) por petición de ellos y para proteger su Kekkei Genkai, pero ellos lo corrompieron y lo convirtieron en un Juinjutsu (Sello Maldito), además este se iba a aplicar en _TODO_ el clan e iba detrás del cuello y no en solo la mitad del clan y puesto en la frente como si fuera ganado. Cuando Kaguya se enojó tanto que inconscientemente liberaba tanto chakra y Sakki (Instinto Asesino) que inconscientemente estaba usando uno de los Jutsus más devastadores de toda la historia el ¨ **Tenpenchii (Trad. literal Desastre Natural Sucediendo en Cielo y Tierra o simplemente cataclismo)** ¨ y eso estaba causando caos en la aldea ya que el cielo se oscureció, soplaban vientos tan fuertes que estaban dañando las casas de la aldea, la aldea estaba teniendo un terremoto, comenzó a formarse una tormenta eléctrica y la luna era visible en el cielo aunque era de día y era de color carmesí con nueve Tomoes y la misma tierra parecía estar enojada, pero todo paro cuando Haku y Hinata junto a Schwarzer Tod y Mugetsu lograron calmar a Kaguya para alivio de la aldea. después de calmarse Kaguya uso su **Kamui (** **Autoridad de los Dioses** **)** para ir al palacio del Daimyō y hablar con el ayudándole a quitar ese estúpido sello. Fue algo así.

* * *

Flashback: Palacio del Daimyō.

* * *

En el palacio están dando un juicio para aclarar un asunto muy delicado, que es el **Kago no Tori no Juin (Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado)** ya que ese sello era del Clan Uzumaki, pero este fue corrompido por los consejeros del Clan Hyuga solo para tener esclavos legales, y el ultimo Uzumaki que estaba en Konoha Kaguya Ōtsutsuki estaba reclamando que ese sello sea prohibido ya que de acuerdo al tratado que hicieron el Uzumaki Ichizoku y Hyuga Ichizoku si el sello era alterado de alguna forma este se prohibiera para toda la eternidad y los afectados por el sello serían liberados, sin embargo los Consejeros niegan que existía ese acuerdo y Kaguya solo lo estaba inventado para así quitar el ello que protegía a su familia.

La sala del consejo estaba hoy repleta. Como el consejo civil se disolvió y que si aún existía igualmente no podían entrar ya que eran asuntos de clanes y no de civiles, en su lugar había cinco jueces que eran todos imparciales y que eran elegidos por el propio Daimyō para tomar sus decisiones. Por supuesto un juez puede ser comprado sin embargo los jueces también habían sido notificados que serían responsables de los acontecimientos que se produjeran a partir de este día y si estos resultaban negativos aunque fuera mínimamente ellos serían ejecutados por traición y sus familias manchadas por la deshonra por lo que era obvio que ninguno de los jueces era comprable ya que obviamente ellos no querían eso ya que una mancha de la deshonra significaba que su familia y sus descendientes se verían por todas partes de Hi no Kuni de mala manera, no tendrían acceso a grandes puestos de empleo y por supuesto implicaría que cada decisión que tomaron mientras estaban en el cargo sea mirada negativamente asique se les haría pagar muy duramente a sus familias

El dignatario sabía que su carrera estaba en juego ya que si por algún caso el juicio demostraba en un solo momento que esto era más de índole personal que por el bien de la nación él lo perdería todo y posiblemente sus antepasados serian tachados como el de forma negativa, sin embargo el tenia plena confianza en que podría deshacerse del niño que le estaba causando tantos enormes problemas ya que para el niño era un problema mayúsculo del que había que hacerse cargo antes de que creciera excesivamente poderoso en todos los sentidos y no solo en las artes ninja sino también en la política. El confiaba que lo que él y los ancianos Hyuga iban a mostrar traería a una mala luz en las miradas de los jueces al chico y por tanto su posición se podría cuestionar. Pero su razón para hacerlo era también por Uzu ya que él quería hacer con la isla que era considerado incluso después del brutal asalto que recibió como uno de los mejores lugares para vivir, así como tener una de las tres mayores reservas de minerales y aleaciones del mundo. Si el niño conseguía hacerse con el control de dicho lugar él podría hacerse con una inmensa cantidad de poder y teniendo en cuenta los sellos que protegían la isla ninguna persona podía entrar salvo su propietario por lo que solo había una cosa que hacer y era quitarle al chico la isla. Además, según sus contactos le dijeron que el chico apenas sabía nada de nada y que era un antisocial por lo que lo tendría fácil para hacerlo ver como incompetente con respecto a la administración de todos y cada uno de sus recursos.

Y los ancianos Hyuga deseaban que esto empezara lo antes posible por motivos más bien iguales a los del dignatario. Ellos habían llegado a un acuerdo de que los recursos del joven Uzumaki se repartirían en dos partes: La Isla para el dignatario y todo el conocimiento de Fuinjutsu para ellos. El motivo de esto era que ellos querían tener bajo control cualquier probabilidad de que un sello capaz de anular el suyo surgiera ya que entonces sería posible que sustituyeran el **Kago no Tori no Juin** por este algo que no atraía en ningún sentido a los ancianos porque significaría perder el control sobre sus esclavos de la rama secundaria. También querían estudiar si había formas de ampliar el poder de su sello y hacerlo más restrictivo de ser posible, pero jamás pudieron tratar de conseguir esto ya que los Uzumaki los demandaron por no solo adulterar uno de sus sellos sino de negarse a pagar lo acordado por tal acción y fue solo que estaban bajo la protección de Konoha que se salvaron de una posible masacre. Por ello odiaban a los Uzumaki y se alegraron inmensamente cuando el clan fue destruido, sin embargo, el hijo de Kushina demostró ser más molesto que ella misma ya que estaba haciendo poco a poco algo en honor a sus ancestros y era quitarles el poder que ellos creían que debía ser suyo por derecho al controlar a todos los miembros del clan. Al ser una cosa que ellos no podían permitir se aliaron con el dignatario y de forma indirecta con los asesores del Hokage para poner en su sitio a kaguya que era en la basura ya que para ellos un jinchuriki era solo un arma y las armas no se tratan igual que a las personas, sino que si es necesario se tiran y consiguen una nueva que sustituya a la vieja. Poco creían los ancianos que se arriesgaban en este juicio, pero lamentaban no poder comprar a los jueces ya que eso habría garantizado su victoria sobre Kaguya.

Y luego por supuesto estaban los jefes de clanes que no paraban de rezar por no cometer más estupideces y de cuanto habían permitido que los consejos de ancianos crecieran en arrogancia y un ejemplo claro de esto era que todos sus consejos apoyaron al consejo Hyuga pero por supuesto por un motivo simple: Los consejeros Inuzuka eran los perros más viejos de la manada y por tanto eran incapaces de vivir por sí mismos y necesitaban la ayuda del resto del clan por lo que se consideraban indispensables y al ser los más ´´sabios`` la gente tendía a escucharlos sin ningún problema lo cual era algo que solo les hizo crecer en orgullo ante su supuesta necesidad y veían a kaguya como un enemigo a tener en cuenta debido a que él no tenía semejantes necesidades y podría llevarse a la gente joven de ellos. Los ancianos Yamanaka eran personas que tenían un cuerpo débil, pero sus mentes continuaban siendo tan fuertes y agiles como en su juventud, pero veían en kaguya alguien indomables e imposible de controlar con el poder de la mente así que para ellos la mejor solución a tomar con él era la de limitarlo lo máximo posible y no permitirle desarrollarse plenamente ya que cuanto más fuerte crecía el jinchuriki más débil serían los de alrededor. Los Akimichi siguieron a los Yamanaka tanto por su alianza entre clanes, así como el temor más comprensible ya que ellos eran combatientes de primera línea y sabían que si tuvieran que enfrentarse a Kaguya serían ellos los que deberían atacarlo y por tanto cuanto más débil el este menos daño sufrirían y como se trataba de una sola persona no más entonces no veían como si fuera a hacer un gran daño a la villa. Los Nara dijeron de limitar a kaguya porque frente al ellos eran inútiles en el mejor de los casos ya que cuanto más creciera más poderoso volvería y al final lo sería tanto que sería incontrolable y daba igual cuan inteligentes fueran porque solo veían una estrategia que podía funcionar y era tenerlo débil desde que era joven una cosa que por el momento habían fallado. Los ancianos Aburame temían a kaguya y recomendaban su limitación con este juicio porque resultaba qu Naruto no era técnicamente una parte de la colmena ya que al haber crecido aislado del pueblo ellos no lo veían como parte de tal y por tanto la mejor opción era evitar que el creciera como una amenaza mayor de la que ya era y por eso apoyaban a los ancianos Hyuga ya que aunque sabía lo ilógico de lo que hacían ellos pensaban que lo hacían por el bien del pueblo y que no tendría repercusiones sobre ellos

Lo que pasa cuando la gente se acostumbraba demasiado al poder y se hace mayor no hay nada que teman más que perder dicho poder y esto es lo que estaba pasando con los miembros de los consejos. Veían a Kaguya como un factor de cambio ya que estaba atrayendo mucha atención por sí mismo, quizás no de la aldea, pero si fuera de ella. Para ellos Kaguya era un obstáculo para sus planes y para ellos debía desaparecer.

Kaguya acababa de entrar en la sala y todo el mundo pudo dar fe de ello. Su aura de poder hacia empequeñecer la de muchos y solo el sandaime podía competir en presencia con el algo que llamo a todo el mundo la atención pero que sin embargo también sirvió como un terrible aviso para los miembros de los clanes. Kaguya no estaba haciendo un simple y sencillo alarde de sus fuerzas, sino que estaba dando una imagen de sí mismo que él quería que fuera llevada a todos los miembros de su clan y era que con él no se jugaba a este estúpido juego en el que los clanes y sus consejos lo habían metido. Pero cuando miro a los ancianos Hyuga se pudo ver como momentáneamente alrededor del iris de sus ojos se rojo sangre y con un ligero tono bestial, claramente esto causo que los miembros del Hyuga se tensaran inmediatamente porque podían sentir la ira y el odio que emanaban de esos ojos y les daban algunos escalofríos que ellos pensaron que nunca más iban a sentir en la vida. Sin embargo, su atención fue luego desviada al dignatario que se había atrevido a llamarlo para esta cosa simplemente por su deseo de dinero.

-Estimados miembros del consejo estamos aquí por motivos de seria importancia. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki antes Naruto Uzumaki ha sido acusado de intervenir en asuntos de clanes y como es bien sabido esto está penalizado muy severamente ya que los miembros de un clan no deben meterse en los asuntos de otro clan. Los asuntos en los que se ha metido son: intento de quitar una tradición de generaciones porque esa tradición supuestamente es una farsa ya que solo dividía el clan en dos y marcaba a la rama segundaria como sirvientes de por vida y descuido de su tierra sagrada. Dicho esto yo el Sandaime Hokage llamo a los que realizan la demanda y al demandado a declarar sus casos y luego se procesaran las diferentes pruebas para tomar las decisiones adecuadas, en caso de que este juicio sea declarado a favor del acusado las familias y grupos demandantes deberán pagar una suma de 100.000 Ryos así como hacer una disculpa pública ante kaguya por perder su tiempo, ante mí por obligarme a hacer esto sin mi conocimiento previo y ante el Daimyō a causa de que uno de los demandantes es uno de sus principales diputados. Bien comencemos-dijo el Sandaime

Cuando se terminaron de oír los castigos en caso de fallar a favor de Kaguya los miembros de la sala solo podían golpear su cara con la calma muy fuerte y con un silenciador salvo los ancianos y el diputado que tenían plena confianza en que saldrían de esta como los vencedores. Obviamente no era igualmente compartido por sus compañeros ninjas ya que Tsume ya estaba mirando con una muy mala cara a los miembros del consejo de su clan que ahora tenían un poco de miedo a causa de la ira de Tsume en caso de perder ya que Tsume odiaba despilfarrar recursos, Choza era lo mismo ya que sabía que si perdían ese dinero entonces tendrían que reducir gastos y menos dinero supondría menos comida para comer lo cual dejaría a los miembros del clan muy furiosos. Los consejeros Nara temían a la ira de Yoshino ya que si ella veía su semana de compras afectada por su culpa entonces les iba a dar de hostias con su surten que iban a recordarlo toda su vida y por no hablar de que ella les impediría dormir eficientemente y los despertaría de maneras muy desagradables.

Los Yamanaka miraban con miedo ya que acababan de hacer una reforma tanto en el complejo como en muchas de sus tiendas de negocios en el barrio lo cual significaba que si no había dinero tendrían que pedir un préstamo más una idea no muy atractiva. Y los Aburame pese a estar bien económicamente gracias a sus negocios de seda no podían evitar tener miedo de lo que significaría dar una parte de sus ahorros del clan por algo que era evitable. Con todo dicho los líderes de los clanes miraban a sus consejos con una mirada de odio bien clara y estos estaban haciendo lo imposible por pasar desapercibidos ya que ahora si perdían la demanda también no solo había que pagar, pero también la líder del clan tendría que arrodillarse y pedí disculpas junto con los consejeros.

El único Clan que no estaba junto a los consejeros Hyuga era el Uchiha ya que ellos no poseían Consejeros y todo era comandado por el jefe del clan que era Itachi y él se oponía a estar en un plan que está destinado a fracasar, los ancianos de los clanes estaban locos como para intentar ganarle a kaguya ya que era básicamente imposible ganarle en nada era como si una hoja de papel intentara cortar un diamante, por ese motivo Itachi apoyar a Kaguya en todo y el estaría viendo con una sonrisa como el plan de los ancianos de los clanes fracasar a lo grande y sentía pena por los jefes de los Clanes que tendrían que pagar el precio, pobre de ellos.

-Hokage-sama mi nombre es Akira Toyotomi. Mi puesto como uno de los dignatarios del Daimyō de fuego es asegurarse de que los respectivos señores del país de Hi no Kuni controlan y utilizan adecuadamente sus recursos. Mi deber es valorar e informar al Daimyō en caso de no ser así, también tengo como obligación kaguya Ōtsutsuki antes Naruto Uzumaki ha demostrado ser un señor poco adecuado de la situación de su territorio ya que Uzu es un país rico en minerales, pero no estamos utilizándolo adecuadamente por lo que en mi opinión sensata deberíamos quitarle sus dominios y administrarlos a nuestro modo. Luego hay las fallas de Ōtsutsuki-san en resultar metiéndose donde no debería y en situaciones fuera de su jurisdicción: Como el intento de Prohibir el **Kago no Tori no Juin** ya que para él es un sello ridículo y absurdo que debería ser prohibido y diciendo que ese sello era de su Clan y los Hyugas lo corrompieron convirtiéndolo a lo que es hoy en día-declaro Akira creyendo ya haber Ganado el Juicio, pero para kaguya era como hablar con un niño.

-te equivocas en varias cosas-declaro Kaguya y alzo un dedo y dijo-uno que yo descuide mi tierra lo que no es cierto ya que por culpa del antiguo Consejo Civil yo no podía obtener acceso a mi tierra-dijo Kaguya y después alzo otro dedo-dos ustedes no tienen derecho a quitarme mi territorio ya que ese lugar solo le puede pertenecer a alguien que tenga sangre Uzumaki por el tratado que hicieron los antiguos Daimyō de Hi no Kuni y de Uzu no Kuni-después alzo otro dedo-tres ustedes entraron a mi tierra sin mi permiso y robaron recursos de ella y me exijan que deba dar la a ustedes solo para tener las riquezas de mi tierra y que de los sellos de mi clan que son secretos de mi clan y eso está prohibido ya que sería pedirle al Clan Nara que de sus técnicas de sombra o el Yamanaka que de sus técnicas mentales-y alzo un último dedo-cuarto y último yo tengo derecho a quitar el **Kago no Tori no Juin** ya que la versión original era de mi clan y se lo dieron al Hyuga con la condición de que fuera alterado este sería devuelto y la alteración seria prohibida para siempre y este tratado fue firmado por los antiguos líderes de los clanes Uzumaki y Hyuga y dado al Daimyō de Hi no Kuni para que lo cuidara y este fue dado por el antiguo Daimyō al Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju para que lo cuidara y ahora está en posesión del Sandaime-dijo Kaguya y todo fue aclarado. El Sandaime busco el Tratado y cuando lo encontró ahí decía que si el **Ketsueki no Fūin (Sello de Sangre)** fuera alterado de alguna forma este sería devuelto al Uzumaki Ichizoku y la alteración seria destruida y los afectados serían liberados. Como prueba de ello Kaguya llamo a un miembro de la rama que era Neji y procedió a quitar el sello.

-ahora voy a destruir esa monstruosidad que llaman sello-dijo kaguya y comenzó el proceso. Primero le quita la bandana a neji para ver el sello, Kaguya uso su Ketton (liberación de sangre) para manipular su sangre para trazar un par de símbolos sobre el sello de Neji y cuando termino hizo los sellos de mano: Rata → Carnero→ Serpiente → Dragón → Aplauso y dijo- **Juinjutsu: Kaihō (Sello Maldito: Liberación)** -dijo Kaguya y su sangre comenzó a brillar de color rojo y el sello de Neji se rompió (como cuando el Gozu Tennō se rompió) y ahora Neji era un pájaro libre. -ahora a poner el verdadero sello-dijo Kaguya y comenzó el proceso del nuevo sello. Esta vez Neji se puso de espalda y movió su largo cabello para que Kaguya pudiera ver su cuello, Kaguya uso su Ketton (liberación de sangre) para manipular su sangre para trazar un par de símbolos sobre el cuello de Neji y finalizando el trazado con el símbolo Yin-Yang. Después comenzó a hacer los sellos de mano: Carnero→ Serpiente→ Aplauso y dijo- **Onmyō: Ketsueki no Fūin (Yin-Yang: Sello de Sangre)** –dijo Kaguya y las matrices de sellado comenzaron a moverse y compactarse para así formar el sello. Cuando termino de formase el sello este tenía el símbolo Yin-Yang rodeado por marcas tribales (2). Y Kaguya dijo. -este era el sello original que les fue dado al clan Hyuga, este no tiene la función de esclavitud o nada por el estilo, su único propósito es en caso de su ojo sea arrancado este sello se activará y destruirá el Byakugan dejándolo inútil-dijo kaguya y después saco una carta-en esta carta dice que los Consejeros del Clan Hyuga planeaban marcar a Hinata con esa monstruosidad para así quitarle el derecho de ser la heredera del Clan Hyuga ya que para ellos será un problema que ella se volviera jefa del Clan Hyuga ya que ella planeaba quitar el sello y unir las dos ramas en una sola y así quitándole a la rama principal sus esclavos y así sellando el potencial de Hinata para que ella solo ser una esclava de la rama principal, esta carta se me fue dada por Hiashi ayer para así decirlo en este juicio y dándole otra razón para quitar esa cosa que llaman sello-dijo Kaguya y Hiashi afirmo que él le dio la carta para proteger a su hija de los consejeros del clan.

Los jueces ni siquiera deliberaron como ya podían ver todo esto si salía a las calles haría al Daimyō del fuego un hazmerreir por apoyar un juicio sin sentido impulsado por unos pobres idiotas avariciosos y envidiosos. Pero también porque si se sabía que el Daimyō del fuego apoyaba el uso de un sello tal en una muchacha así entonces el hombre serio visto por todos como algo casi tan malo como un tirano. Los jueces entonces miraron al dignatario el cual estaba asustado porque jamás creyó que kaguya encontraría ninguna prueba demasiado rápido o que siquiera dispusiera de ellas de forma tan inmediata ya que una cosa es decirlas y otra cosa era exponerlas y el jamás conto con que podría exponerlas y por tanto salirse con la suya. Sin embargo, los más furiosos eran los ancianos como ellos veían que Hiashi los había traicionado por sus acciones al decidir proteger a su hija mayor en vez de dejar que se enfrentara a dicha situación y que sufriera como todos los demás, también estaban furiosos porque sabían que ahora su preciado sello seria destruido y todos ellos tendrían el otro sello y así quitándole a sus sirvientes.

Luego estaban los clanes que estaban por un lado felices de que Kaguya no fue derrotado en el juicio, por otro estaban furiosos ya que sabían que por las acciones de sus consejos habían perdido una buena cantidad de dinero, así como tendrían que dar una disculpa pública. Ahora solo faltaba que Kaguya les guardara rencor por no ser capaces de controlar a sus consejos algo comprensible visto lo visto y ellos no eran tan estúpidos como para pensar fuera de gancho. El único que no perdió ni gano nada fue el Clan Uchiha ya que Itachi esperaba este resultado y le pediría a kaguya que también les dieran ese sello a ellos para así proteger su Dōjutsu y así prevenir que alguien lo robe, sin embargo, sintió algo de pena por los jefes de clan ya que ellos tenían que pagar (N/A: literalmente) por la tontería de su consejo de clan, pobre de ellos.

La otra persona que miraba la situación con una alta perspectiva era el Hokage porque sabía que con eso las posibilidades de bajarle los humos, así como reducir su influencia y el poder el país al clan Hyuga habían crecido gigantescamente. Ahora Kaguya era la persona más rica en toda la aldea y el nuevo Daimyō de Uzu no Kuni y por ende ahora

* * *

era de la realeza, pero había una cosa que le preocupaba y era que Kaguya decidiera reconstruir la aldea desde cero y hacerla a su imagen, pero también eso era bueno ya que así la aldea sería la más poderosa

Fue en ese momento que las puertas de la sala se abrieron para dejar salir a todo el mundo y Hiruzen sabía que lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy iba a ser algo que cambiaría mucho las vidas de la gente en Konoha y se podía ver esto en el rostro feliz de Hinata que estaba junto con Haku esperando a kaguya fuera de la sala para felicitarlo por su victoria en el juicio. Cuando lo vieron salir se lanzaron rápidamente hacia él y lo abrazaron.

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

Después de 3 días del juicio la aldea ya percibía el cambio. Como Kaguya poseía el 30% de la aldea los locales que habían ahí fueron remodelados ya que las personas de ahí le debían la deuda de la renta del lugar por más de 60 años y como no tenían el dinero para pagar la deuda ahora trabajaban para Kaguya y los que lo trataron como basura fueron despedidos y ejecutados por varias cosas, uno que ellos habían contratado ninjas para cazar a Kaguya de niño, dos ellos le vendían el triple de lo que costaba y si era comida era en mal estado y en vez del triple era como comprar oro por comida podrida lo que estaba estrictamente prohibido por el Daimyō, tres el orfanato donde creció Kaguya fue demolido y reconstruido y todos los empleados fueron despedidos o ejecutados por: abuso a un menor ya que ellos trataban mal a kaguya aunque técnicamente ellos solo lo hacían en un Genjutsu, pero lo que intentaron se justica, venta ilegal de esclavos que eran los niños, robo del dinero del orfanato que era para comprar suministros, juguetes nuevos o para reparaciones para ellos mismos y por ultimo com niños al año eran dados a Danzo para tener nuevos reclutas en su fuerza NE. También los que se negaron y dijeron que no podía hacerles eso fueron metidos en la cárcel por incumplimiento de una orden del Hokage, Daimyō de Uzu y el Daimyō de Hi.

Después de enterarse de esto Danzo fue arrestado por: secuestro de niños de toda la nación del fuego para su programa de Raíz, operaciones sin autorización del Hokage y experimento en personas. Cuando fue atrapado Danzo este intento controlar al Hokage y a kaguya con el **Kotoamatsukami (Trad. literal Dioses Celestiales Distinguidos)** mediante el **Mangekyo Sharingan (** **Ojo Copiador Giratorio Caleidoscópico** **)** que le robo a Shisui, pero fue en vano ya que Kaguya uso su Rinne-Sharingan y empleo el **Amenotejikara (Trad. literal Poder de Mano Celestial)** para moverse instantáneamente frente y arrancarle el ojo que tenía el **Mangekyo,** después le arranco el alma mediante el **Ningendo (Camino Humano)** para así quitarle toda información que tenía y matándolo en el acto. Después de la muerte de Danzo, Kaguya arranco el brazo derecho de Danzo que tenía el ADN del Shodaime y múltiples Sharingan que robo del Accidente Uchiha para ejecutar el Kinjutsu (Técnica Prohibida) del Uchiha Ichizoku (Clan Uchiha) el **Izanagi,** Kaguya cuando obtuvo el brazo este lo absorbió mediante el **Kamui** para futuros planes. Con la muerte de Danzo los ANBUS de NE fueron buscados e interrogados, cuando termino el interrogatorio ellos fueron puestos en la fuerza ANBU normal, menos uno llamado Sai que este quería recuperar las emociones que había perdido.

* * *

TimeSkip: una semana después.

* * *

Después de una semana la aldea había cambiado nuevamente. Ahora los civiles no podían hacerle nada a kaguya ya que si le hacían algo los ejecutarían por haber atacado a un Daimyō, pero algunos tontos lo intentaron y fueron aplastados por la mano de Susanoo como si se tratase de un insecto, que a los ojos de Kaguya ellos eran menos que insectos, después de un tiempo como el 20% de la aldea fue demolida y comenzaron a construir al complejo del Ōtsutsuki Ichizoku (Clan Ōtsutsuki) y el Hyuga Ichizoku (Clan Hyuga) fue absorbido por el Ōtsutsuki para así recrear al antiguo Clan, después de absorber al Hyuga el clan comenzó a dividirse en sectores, el Clan Hyuga era el sector 2 que se dividía en seis divisiones desde el 2 al 7 que eran:

 **-Nibantai (Segundo Escuadrón):** que era Sector especializado en Taijutsu.

 **-Sanbantai (Tercer Escuadrón):** que era especializado en la protección del clan. También era el de rastreo y seguimiento de gente.

 **-Yonbantai (Cuarto Escuadrón):** asistencia médica y el abastecimiento del Clan

Ellos son los responsables del tratamiento de los heridos y de hacer la mayor parte de la mano de obra, como la limpieza del desagüe y la reconstrucción del Clan siempre que hay daños materiales. La 4ª División se subdivide en equipos que tienen determinados puestos de trabajo asignados.

Otros miembros de la división usan su chakra sólo para la lucha para proteger a los médicos en la batalla. Los miembros de la 4 ª División poseen habilidades médicas para curar en las misiones.

 **-Gobantai (Quinto Escuadrón):** La Quinta División se encarga del escuadrón de mensajes y muchos de sus miembros están especializados en Ninjutsu a larga distancia.

 **-Rokubantai (Sexto Escuadrón):** es el escuadrón más equilibrado de todos, no se especializan en nada solo tienen Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu equilibrado para la batalla.

 **-Nanabantai (Séptimo Escuadrón):** es un escuadrón especializado en Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu y Taijutsu, casi nunca usan Ninjutsu o Genjutsu y está especializado en ataque a corta distancia.

El sector 3 eran el Uchiha Ichizoku (Clan Uchiha) que fue absorbido cuando Itachi le pidió a Kaguya que les dejara unirse. Sus escuadrones son del 8 al 13, los cuales son:

 **-Hachibantai (Octavo Escuadrón):** son especializados en la defensa y en la batalla son la primera línea para defender a los aliados y atacar al enemigo con fuerza bruta, su especialidad es el Kekkai-Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja de Barrera) y en Taijutsu.

 **-Kyūbantai (Noveno Escuadrón):** se encarga de distribuir la información a todo el clan y está a cargo de las investigaciones. También se encarga es la división de rastreo del Clan para en casos de misiones de seguimiento.

 **-Jūbantai (Decimo Escuadrón):** es la segunda división medica del Clan y son exactamente iguales al 4º escuadrón.

 **-Jūichibantai (Undécima Escuadrón):** La Undécima División está especializada en el combate de espadas y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin ellas.

 **-** **Jūnibantai (Decimosegundo Escuadrón):** La Duodécima División está encargada del Instituto de Investigación y Desarrollo de armas para el clan.

 **-Jūsanbantai (Decimotercer Escuadrón):** La Decimotercera División se encarga de las comunicaciones entre los escuadrones. También se encarga de la protección de la aldea contra los invasores. Otra de sus actividades es la vigilancia y protección del Clan. También es la única división especializada en Genjutsu gracias a que personas como Kuranei o Itachi son los maestros de la división.

Después está el primer sector que era el **Ichibantai (Primer Escuadrón)** que es la división que se encarga de proteger a todo el clan y es la última línea de defensa del Clan. aquí está la elite del Clan entre ellos están Itachi Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuga que son los encargados de mandar a las demás divisiones. Todos estos escuadrones formaban **Gotei 13 (Goteijūsantai, Trad. literal 13 Escuadrones de Protección)** que eran la versión de NE del Ōtsutsuki Ichizoku (Clan Ōtsutsuki), pero con emociones.

Justo en las sombras esta la división Cero ¨La Guardia Real¨ que están bajo el mandato directo de Kaguya y su único propósito es proteger a Kaguya, sus esposas y a su descendencia. Eran la versión de los **Shugonin Junishi (Doce Guardianes Ninja)** de Kaguya ya que como ellos eran la guardia personal del Hi no Daimyō y la Guardia Real eran los de Kaguya que era el Daimyō de Uzu.

La semana fue de gran cambio a toda la aldea, primero evaluaron a todos los Genin, Chunin y Jonin de la aldea para evaluar si merecían tener ese estatus, los Genin que no pasaron la prueba fueron quitados de su título y devueltos a simples civiles, aunque algunos se enojaron y exigieron que le devuelva su título, pero no importaba si lo pedían igualmente no se los devolvía y seguía siendo civiles, algunos Chunin estaban muy mal entrenados y descubrieron que pasaron a Chunin gracias a que sus maestros Jonin fueron sobornados por los padres de ellos y él le dio la recomendación arreglada al Hokage para pasarlos, cuando se enteró de eso el Hokage busco a los Chunin y les quito su estatus de ninja y a su maestro también fue quitado de su estatus de ninja, pero algunos Chunin como Iruka fue promovido a Jonin ya que ellos ya tenían la experiencia para alcanzar el rango, Iruka iba a negar el ascenso para seguir siendo maestro de la academia ya que lo disfrutaba y mucho, pero el Hokage le dijo que aún podía ser maestro de la academia, solo que tenía más deberes como Ninja y obtenía un salario mayor, con todo eso iruka acepto el ascenso, por último la mayoría de los Jonin conservaron su título, pero algunos consiguieron un ascenso a ANBU o a ser miembro del **Gotei 13.**

Otro gran cambio fue la eliminación del poder de los consejos de los clanes aludiendo de que con el caso de Kaguya se había mostrado que en caso de ser necesario para ellos usarían su influencia para sacar algún beneficio asique para evitar que algo así se repitiera de nuevo el Sandaime aprobó que ningún consejo de clan podía hacer acusaciones ni implicar a nadie en un juicio ya que ya no serían creíbles viendo la imagen que dieron a los jueces del daimio del fuego. Lo que también paso fueron los ingresos de 100.000 Ryos de cada clan a una cuenta que sería usada por el Clan Ōtsutsuki ya que la cuenta con todos sus activos era de la tierra del hierro y en ella no recibieron permiso de Kaguya de ingresar nada ya que Kaguya no confiaba en lo que harían si sabían de la existencia de dicha cuenta. Por supuesto también los clanes hicieron sus disculpas públicas a no solamente Kaguya sino a Haku y Hinata ya que sus acciones amenazaban sus modos de vida y por tanto de ellas también se exigieron, fue muy bueno mirar a los líderes de los clanes con ganas de matar a los miembros de sus consejos pero ninguno fue como el Hyuga que los ancianos casi parecían escupir espuma por la boca por hacer esto y fue mucho peor cuando todo su poder fue revocado y Kaguya los puso como el hazmerreír del clan, los ancianos Hyuga carecían ya de todo el poder que tuvieron en el pasado y eran solamente unos ancianos más que solamente asesoraban a Hiashi. Y sin embargo esa no fue la peor parte de todo el asunto ya que lo que peor les paso a los consejos vino de las manos de los propios líderes y no de los decretos del juez ni del Daimyō.

Los jefes de los clanes consideraron que las acciones de sus ancianos eran vergonzosas y deshonrosas por lo que se les marco como vergüenzas del clan desde ese momento. Y sus familiares no salieron tan bien parados como podrían haber pensado ya que la mayoría de ellos se habían aprovechado de todas las jugadas políticas de estos ancianos corruptos. Fue un golpe al clan ya que los ancianos eran muy bien vistos por todos, aunque Ino curiosamente solo los despidió como si ella sabía que esto les iba a pasar, pero teniendo en cuenta como miraba ahora a Kaguya y el hecho de siempre era imparable e intocable y con esta acción lo demostraba, en solo unos momentos destruyo los planes de ellos como si se tratase de un castillo de naipes, ella solo podía mirar a sus ancianos con un pensamiento interno y con ganas de decirles: ´´te lo dije``. Niños como Choji y Shikamaru no podían creer que los ancianos de sus clanes serían tan estúpidos como para tirar de una jugarreta así contra alguien que era imparable, eso era básicamente una misión suicida, pero también estaban decepcionados porque ellos querían arruinarle la vida a una persona que no hizo mal alguno a nadie. Kiba vio como los ancianos de su clan casi fueron declarados como los nuevos omega de la manada ya que en opinión de su madre habían pensado en sus propios intereses y no en los del clan por lo que sus puestos no eran usados por ellos adecuadamente, ella si bien formo un nuevo consejo estos solo asesoraban y al más mínimo movimiento en alguna dirección negativa Tsume los iba a despedazar sin piedad y Kiba estaba totalmente de acuerdo ya que su lealtad pertenecía a Kaguya y solo a él e incluso su lealtad iba tan lejos que como tuviera la oportunidad se uniría al **Gotei 13** para serle útil a su amo. Y finalmente Shino estaba bastante confuso en porque un clan que se supone que actúa ilógicamente tenia consejeros tan ilógicos, para él no cuadraba y al ver a Kaguya como un soldado con potencial él no entendía porque lo querían aislar tan mal de la colmena que era Konoha ya que esto solo servía para debilitarles y también estaba el hecho que ellos tuvieran la estúpida idea de tratar de vencer a alguien que jamás haya perdido.

También estaba el problema con los algunos miembros de la rama principal que eran familia y/o amigo de los miembros del Consejo, ya que ellos perderían su estatus en el clan, ya no tendrían sirvientes y ellos mismos serian marcados con un sello. Esos miembros estaban furiosos y exigían que cambiaran las cosas como se suponía que debían ser y les devolviera su estatus como miembro de la rama principal, pero ellos no fueron escuchados y los que aún se opondrían fueron asesinados por Kaguya. Los más felices del clan Hyuga era la rama secundaria, Ya que serían libres de la esclavitud y si serian miembros de un clan noble en vez de ser simples esclavos de su familia.

Otro cambio positivo en la vida de Kaguya fue cuando consiguió su tercera novia y era Hana, ella ya estaba enamorada de él desde el momento que lo vio y un día cuando visito el clan sus perros se fueron hacia Kaguya para jugar con él, Hana iba a detenerlos, pero se detuvo cuando Kaguya sonrió, se agacho, acaricio a cada uno de los perros en la cabeza y por ultimo uso su Kekkei Genkai para sacarse un hueso para cada uno para que ellos lo masticaran y eso ya termino de enamorar a Hana por completo y se lanzó sobre él. Cuando chocó contra Kaguya estos 2 cayeron al suelo, con una sonrojada Hana sobre Kaguya y sentada en su entrepierna, cuando se iba a levantar Kaguya la detuvo y la beso. Cuando termino el beso Kaguya le pidió que fuera a una cita con él y ella acepto con mucho gusto. Lo más curioso era que Kaguya venia al Clan para hablar con Tsume de algo y eso era proponerle la mano en matrimonio de su hija Hana y así unir los clanes. Que un beneficio de la unión seria que el **Gotei 13** obtendrían miembros para el **Kyūbantai (Noveno Escuadrón)** y para el Inuzuka sería un mejor entrenamiento para las siguientes generaciones del Clan. Kaguya paso mayormente la semana teniendo citas con Hinata, Haku y Hana como ir a pasear, comer por ahí, ver películas o simplemente pasar el día juntos.

* * *

Pocos días después.

* * *

El equipo 8 estaba en la ruta a la torre de Hokage para conseguir una nueva misión. Su tiempo libre había terminado y ahora estaban listos para misiones reales. Ya que no había misiones de Rango D y ahora si eran misiones reales.

* * *

Flashback.

* * *

Kaguya caminaba hacia el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 desde que estableció una sesión de entrenamiento con Kakashi. Kaguya esperó unos minutos, pero luego recordó la desagradable costumbre de Kakashi de llegar tarde a cualquier cita.

Kaguya activo su Byakugan y empezó a buscar a Kakashi y lo encontró a unos cientos de metros de distancia. Caminó hacia él y lo encontró mirando la Piedra Conmemorativa. Kaguya se acercó a él, pero Kakashi ni siquiera lo notó desde que estaba profundamente en el pensamiento.

-Así que- Kaguya dijo sorprendiendo a Kakashi-aquí es donde usted pasa su tiempo-Kaguya continuó en un tono bajo viendo los nombres de sus padres en la piedra. La piedra conmemorativa es un monumento en Konoha donde se escriben todos los nombres de shinobi muertos en acción, un recordatorio de su sacrificio para proteger su hogar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos minutos hasta que Kaguya habló-No deberías habitar en el pasado, lo que debes hacer es vivir el presente y caminar al futuro-dijo Kaguya sabiamente pasando la mano sobre la piedra.

- **Kaa-san tiene razón** -dijo de repente Mugetsu saliendo de la manga izquierda de Kaguya (N/A: hacia tanto tiempo que no hablaba que casi olvido que existe).

-Lo sé, pero no puedo olvidar mis acciones pasadas, si no fuera tan arrogante, entonces seguiría vivo- dijo Kakashi-Soy el último de mi equipo de gennin, mi mejor amigo, Obito, murió para salvarme, Rin se sacrificó obligándome a matarla y sensei murió derrotando al Kyūbi ... En sus momentos moribundos le prometí a Obito que me cuidaría De Rin y yo no-dijo Kakashi casi rompiéndose.

-¨Ok, ahora me siento un poco culpable¨-pensaba Kaguya ya que gracias a Mugetsu que quería revivirlo creo casi toda la desgracia en la historia ninja lo genero él.

- **{lo siento}** -dijo Telepáticamente Mugetsu a Kaguya.

\- {no hay nada que disculparse} -dijo Kaguya y continuo- {no sabías que tarde o temprano iba a reencarnar}-dijo Kaguya calmando a Mugetsu el cual asintió.

- **{cambiando de tema}** -dijo Kurama llamando la atención de Kaguya y Mugetsu- **{¿Cuándo le dirás que Obito o como se llame sigue vivo y el causo la muerte de Minato y Kushina, además de que gracias a los planes de Madara, Rin murió?}** -pregunto Kurama.

\- {pronto, pero no ahora} -dijo Kaguya finalizando la conversación y continuo Hablando con Kakashi.

\- ¿Qué podrías hacer tu en ese momento? No tenías la suficiente a habilidad para luchar contra el Kyūbi y además Rin se sacrificó por la aldea lo cual fue decisión suya, lo que paso en el pasado se queda en el pasado-dijo Kaguya y continuo-lo único que puedes hacer es intentar lo más difícil y hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a los que te importa, pero no podemos estar ahí para todos-dijo Kaguya.

-Gracias- dijo Kakashi.

-Hey, ¿De qué son los amigos? –dijo Kaguya-además tienes a varias personas que le importas-dijo Kaguya y continuo-además tienes amigos como Gai, Jiji, Saru-Ni-san, Nai-Ne-chan o yo-termino de decir Kaguya

-Hiciste lo mejor, nadie podía pedir más, es hora de dejarlo ir ...- dijo Kaguya poniendo su mano sobre su hombro y lentamente volviéndose para irse. Sería mejor dejarlo después de su charla.

\- "Tiene razón, ya he vivido en el pasado el tiempo suficiente" - Kakashi pensó mirando una última vez a la piedra- "Prometo sensei que haré todo lo posible para proteger y guiar a su hijo" - pensó sonriendo y se alejó de ella hacia Kaguya.

-Espera Kaguya, yo creía que teníamos una sesión de entrenamiento-gritó Kakashi haciendo que Naruto se detuviera y se volviera hacia él- ¨Tal vez mi charla hizo algo bueno¨- pensó Kaguya.

* * *

Fin Flashback y Volviendo al Presente: Sala de Asignación de Misión.

* * *

El equipo 8 llego llegó a la sala de misiones, aunque a Kaguya le costó entrar por la puerta, uno por su altura y dos sus dos cuernos que tuvo que agacharse y vio la configuración tradicional. El Hokage en el centro de la mesa con Iruka a su izquierda, también ahora el Hokage parecía más calmado y tampoco parecia agotado, ya que no tiene que realizar tanto papeleo, al parecer todo el papeleo era por culpa del consejo civil que le mandaba papeles inútiles para que no estuviera atento a la aldea y ellos tuvieran la libertad para modificarla a su gusto y así ganar más poder sobre la aldea. Cambiando de tema, también en la habitación, cerca del borde de la mesa, había una niña. Estaba alrededor de la edad de Hinata o Shino. Llevaba un clip en su cabello verde en un color naranja que coincidía con sus ojos naranjas.

Su traje de ninja consistía en una camisa blanca sin mangas corta con armadura de red por debajo, largos brazaletes blancos y pantalones cortos de red con una falda corta de delantal blanco sobre ella. Su protector de la frente estaba puesto en su brazo derecho.

Kaguya la miró fijamente obteniendo una vibración extraña de ella. El Hokage simplemente vio a Naruto analizando a la joven.

-Kaguya, es grosero mirar fijamente-Kurenai frunció el ceño al rubio. Shino se mantuvo estoico como siempre.

\- { **Kit, estoy recibiendo una lectura de demonio chakra de ella, ella es la Jinchūriki de los Nanabi}** -dijo Kurama y Kaguya asintió.

\- **{Oh, kaa-san, no me esperaba que conocieras a otro Jinchūriki tan pronto}** –dijo Mugetsu sorprendido.

-quien lo diría-dijo kaguya y después sonrío-encantado de conocerte Siete, soy Kaguya Ōtsutsuki -dijo Kaguya y todos se preguntaban qué quería decir con llamarla siete.

\- ¨ ¿Cómo lo supo? ¨ -pensó sorprendida la chica y dentro de la mente de la chica su biju comenzó a gritar.

\- **{¡Kaguya Ōtsutsuki!}-** grito sorprendido Chōmei y después pregunto- { **¡¿Cómo es que estas vivo si se supone que Oto-san (Padre) la sello en la luna?!}** –pregunto sorprendido Chōmei y después dijo- **{deber ser una coincidencia…no, es imposible que lo fuera una coincidencia nadie en el mundo conoce el apellido Ōtsutsuki, además su Chakra es inmenso, incluso más grande que el de Kurama y se siente como el del Jubi (Diez Colas), sin duda es el, pero ¿Cómo?}** –dijo Chōmei asustado por la presencia de Kaguya.

\- {Chōmei, ¿Qué pasa?} –pregunto la chica a su biju.

\- { **Fuu, lo que pasa es que estamos frente a Kaguya Ōtsutsuki** } –dijo Chōmei asustado a la ahora llamada Fuu y ella pregunto.

\- {pero ¿Quién se supone que es Kaguya Ōtsutsuki? Y ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de él?} –pregunto Fuu a Chōmei

\- { **para responder de manera simple, Kaguya** **Ōtsutsuki es la progenitora del** _ **todo**_ **el chakra del mundo, madre del Rikudō Sennin (Sabio de los Seis Caminos) y ancestro de los clanes Hyuga, Uzumaki, Kaguya, Senju y Uchiha}** –respondio Chōmei.

\- {conque el creo el chakra y además de ser madre del legendario Rikudō Sennin y ancestro de los clanes más fuerte del mundo} –dijo Fuu y después pregunto- {espera dijiste Madre ¿cierto?} –pregunto Fuu y Chōmei asintió- {estoy casi segura que este es un chico ¿Cómo sería su madre si es un hombre? Además, si fuera el progenitor del Chakra y de esos clanes ¿no debería tener al menos mil años, ¿Cómo siquiera está vivo? Mejor dicho, no debería estarlo} –pregunto Fuu.

\- **{eso no lo sé, pero una cosa si se y es que es un** **Jinchūriki como tu** **}** –dijo Chōmei sorprendiendo a Fuu.

\- {¡¿Un Jinchūriki?! –grito/pregunto Fuu y Chōmei asintió- ¿Cuál es?} –pregunto Fuu.

\- **{el Kyūbi}** –respondio Chōmei y después le dijo a Fuu- { **te voy a dar un consejo que te salvara la vida en más de una ocasión** } –dijo Chōmei y Fuu alzo una ceja { **si quieres vivir mucho tiempo nunca, pero nunca hagas enojar a Kaguya, el fácilmente podría vencerme a mí y a todos mis hermanos juntos** } –dijo Chōmei asustado y Fuu asintió también asustada.

-M-M-Mucho Gusto en C-C-conocerte N-Nueve, soy Fuu-dijo Fuu tartamudeando por el miedo a Kaguya y tanto el equipo 8 como Iruka miraron a la joven cuando llamó a Naruto nueve. Al ver que kaguya la llamaba siete, eso sólo podía significar que ella también era un Jinchūriki. ¿Quién lo entendería?, pero algo no entendían ¿Por qué de repente la chica tartamudeara y estaba asustada?

-Hmm, por tu reacción Chōmei debió contarte algo sobre mí-dijo Kaguya y Fuu asintió-bueno no me importa mucho que digamos-Y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Fuu y le revolvió el cabello a ella-llevémonos bien, Imōto (Hermana Menor) –dijo Kaguya con una sonrisa a Fuu y después se dirigió al Hokage y le pregunto-Así que viejo, ¿supongo que la misión involucra a Fuu? –pregunto Kaguya al Hokage y este se rio entre dientes.

-La misión que tengo para ti es un rango B por su importancia más que por el peligro- el Hokage comenzó a decir-La misión es ir a la Aldea Oculta en la Cascada y negociar acuerdos comerciales. Fuu aquí, le acompañará al pueblo ya que es difícil de encontrar- concluyó el Hokage.

El Hokage cogió el pergamino y lo arrojó a Kurenai y dijo-En él están los detalles de la misión-.

Kaguya entrecerró los ojos y le preguntó-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que involucraba a un Jinchūriki? -

-era una sorpresa-respondió el anciano.

-Lo aprecio- dijo Kaguya y se volvió hacia Fuu-vamos Imōto, quiero ver tu pueblo-dijo Kaguya y Fuu asintió.

-Antes de prepararnos para una misión de una semana, nos reunimos en la puerta oeste en una hora-dijo Kurenai y todos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Una Hora después.

* * *

Alrededor de una hora más tarde todos estaban listos en la puerta. Después de firmar sus formas de liberación, dejaron el pueblo viajando a paso de shinobi hacia el pueblo de Fuu.

* * *

-Si alguno de ustedes lee mis otras historias de Ben 10 llamadas: Gwen 10 o Los 2 Héroes Alienígenas o mi otra historia de Naruto llamada ¨Naruto Romanova: El Ser Más cercano a dios¨ ya casi están hechos el capítulo 2 de Naruto Romanova: El Ser Más cercano a dios, el capítulo 3 de Gwen 10 y el capítulo 4 Los 2 Héroes Alienígenas de estas historias y se publicaran en una o dos semanas.

-Por si no se dieron cuenta, las divisiones del Clan Ōtsutsuki están basadas del Gotei 13 del anime y manga Bleach.

(1) no se sabe cómo Ao consiguió el Byakugan, entonces cree mi propia teoría y la use aquí.

(2) la imagen está en mi página de Deviantart, solo búsquenme como axlrexkingu y el sello se llama Yin Yang tribal tatto.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de más de 9335 palabras. Espero que les gusto, comenten si hay un error gramatical o simplemente para dar me su opinión.


	10. capitulo 10

Nota

* * *

-En este capítulo me ayudo mi buen amigo y Co-Escritor Kevin4491.

 **Kevin4491** : ¿De nuevo un comentario tuyo? Bueno, gracias por comentar de nuevo, además Kaguya es un ser perfecto y obviamente será invencible tanto físicamente (N/A: como peleas o en competencias) como mentalmente (N/A: Como en discusiones políticas, estrategias, etc.).

Y hay 2 buenas noticias para ti, uno es que si veras al Emo…digo Sasuke recibir órdenes de Kaguya y será muy pronto y dos es que Tayuya si estará en el harem ya que lo pediste.

Y para contestar a tu otra pregunta. Si podría poner a Mikoto y eso de Star War fue cómico.

 **shirou6655** : De acuerdo.

 **Invitado 1** : claro que lo hare.

 **Terrariopad** : Gracias.

-Ya sé que dije en este capítulo comenzaba la saga de los Exámenes Chunnin, pero el anterior iba a ser sobre la misión en la cascada, pero eventualmente se transformó en dos capítulos, esto me paso anteriormente con mi otra historia, que se llama ¨Naruto Romanova: El Ser Más Cercano a Dios¨ que el primer me paso a la inversa, ya que el primer capítulo iba a ser dos capítulos diferentes, pero no sabía dónde dividirlos y termino en un solo capitulo

-El siguiente si comenzara la saga de los exámenes Chunnin lo prometo y es esa saga se dará a ver al más del poder de Kaguya, ya que hasta ahorita solo se mostró el 5%.

-si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final para que alguien me aria el favor de responderla.

* * *

Tipo de lectura:

-habla humana-

-¨pensamiento Humano¨-

- **habla de Biju/Invocación gigante/Mugetsu** -

- **¨pensamiento de Biju/Invocación gigante/Mugetsu** -

\- {comunicación telepática de Jinchūriki con su Biju o comunicación telepática mediante el **Shindenshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Transmisión de Cuerpo y Mente)** } -

\- (traducción de jutsus u objetos) -

- **nombre de Jutsu.**

Ejemplo:

- **Rasengan (Bola Espiral).**

- **Raikiri (Cortador de Relámpago).**

- **Hakai (Destrucción).**

N/A: no soy dueño de Naruto o cualquier personaje que se nombre de cualquier serie.

Miembros del Harem de Kaguya: Hinata Hyuga, Haku Yuki, Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, Samui Yotsuki, Yugito Nii, Hana Inuzuka y el miembro más reciente del Harem, Tayuya.

* * *

 **¨El Nacimiento del Príncipe Conejo¨.**

 **¨capitulo X¨.**

 **¨ Misión en la Tierra de la Cascada y El Encuentro con el ladrón del Rayo¨.**

* * *

Anteriormente

* * *

 _-_ _La misión que tengo para ti es un rango B por su importancia más que por el peligro_ _-_ _el Hokage comenzó_ _a decir-_ _La misión es ir a la Aldea Oculta en la Cascada y negociar acuerdos comerciales. Fuu aquí, le acompañará al pueblo ya que es difícil de encontrar_ _-_ _concluyó el Hokage._

 _El Hokage cogió el pergamino y lo arrojó a Kurenai y dijo-En él están los detalles de la misión-._

Kaguya entrecerró los ojos y le preguntó-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que involucraba a un Jinchūriki? -

-era una sorpresa-respondió el anciano.

-Lo aprecio- dijo Kaguya y se volvió hacia Fuu-vamos

 _Imōto_ _, quiero ver tu pueblo-dijo Kaguya y Fuu asintió._

 _-Antes de prepararnos para una misión de una semana, nos reunimos en la puerta oeste en una hora-dijo Kurenai y todos salieron de la habitación._

* * *

 _Una Hora después._

* * *

 _Alrededor de una hora más tarde todos estaban listos en la puerta. Después de firmar sus formas de liberación, dejaron el pueblo viajando a paso de shinobi hacia el pueblo de Fuu._

* * *

Presente.

* * *

Su viaje fue sin incidentes. Fueron atacados por unos matones de bajo nivel, nada que no pudieran manejar.

-Así que Imōto, ¿cómo es tu pueblo? - preguntó Kaguya y Fuu se puso un poco indeciso.

-Lo único que puedo decir es que es hermoso-respondió Fuu-Lo que más me gusta es que tiene las más hermosas puestas de sol-explicó y Kaguya asintió.

-Otra cosa es que, el ambiente de mi pueblo tiende a ser un poco húmedo de las cascadas, así que es perfecto para encontrar nuevos bichos-concluyó.

\- ¿bichos? - preguntó Shino levantándose y arqueando las cejas.

-Oh, es cierto. Tú eres del Clan Aburame que se especializa en los insectos, ¿verdad? - preguntó ella y Shino asintió con la cabeza-Un efecto secundario de mi ser el Jinchūriki del Nanabi es que puedo comunicarme con insectos y usarlos como un arma-explicó .

-Por cierto, ¿cómo está el Nanabi? - preguntó Naruto

-Si quieres podemos abrir un canal- Fuu preguntó y Kaguya asintió. Kurama abrió el canal y fueron arrastrados a lo que parecía ser una habitación muy oscura y en el centro había luz.

* * *

Mindspace (Espacio Mental) de los Jinchūrikis.

* * *

Pocos segundos después, dos figuras aparecieron en la habitación. El primero parecía ser un insecto gigante con cuernos y alas y encima de su cabeza estaba Fuu. El otro era un zorro grande las nueve colas y el pelo naranja y encima de su cabeza estaba Kaguya.

- **Chōmei cuando tiempo sin verte** -dijo Kurama.

- **Ha sido un tiempo Kurama** -Chōmei respondió- **Kurama Te tengo una pregunta** –Kurama alzo una ceja y Chōmei- **¿Cómo es que esta aquí Kaguya si fue sellada en la luna?** -Pregunto Chōmei.

-Chōmei, me rompes el corazón-dijo Kaguya llamando la atención de los demás- ¿Es que no estas feliz de ver a tu abuela después de mucho tiempo? –dijo Kaguya bromeando y Fuu estaba riendo.

- **ignóralo** -dijo Kurama- **Pasar tantos años encerrado le jodio la cabeza** -dijo Kurama y eso le gano una patada en la cabeza por parte de Kaguya que lo mando al suelo.

-oí eso-dijo Kaguya y tanto Chōmei como Fuu tenían una gota detrás de la cabeza.

- **además tiene mal carácter ¨ya sé de donde Kushina lo heredo¨** \- Kurama susurro y pensó lo último, pero Kaguya lo oyó y eso le gano otra patada de él.

- **cambiando de tema** -dijo Chōmei llamando la atención de todos- **Kaguya ¿Cómo es que estas libre si To-San sello tus restos en la luna y dividió tu chakra en todo el mundo?** –pregunto Chōmei.

-Simple, Solo reencarne en este cuerpo y recupere todo mi chakra hace tiempo cundo hice el **Mugen Tsukuyomi (Tsukuyomi Infinito)** -respondio Kaguya.

- **Eso lo explica enton…** -iba a decir Chōmei, pero se dio cuenta de algo- **¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Hiciste el** **Mugen Tsukuyomi** **?!** –pregunto Chōmei lo cual Kaguya asintió- **¡¿Eso significa que tomaste el Chakra de todos?!** –pregunto Nuevamente Chōmei y Kaguya asintió- **¡Eso explica porque estuve débil durante una semana, fue porque robaste mi chakra!** –grito Chōmei.

-Técnicamente era mi chakra no tuyo y dos, agradece que no te absorbí-respondio Kaguya

- **Ya es hora de irnos** -dijo Kurama- **Fue bueno verte. Hasta la próxima** -dijo Kurama y desconectaron la conexión entre ellos.

* * *

Fuera del Mindspace (Espacio Mental) de los Jinchūrikis.

* * *

\- ¿Qué pasó con Kaguya? Los dos pararon de repente-preguntó Kurenai.

-Estábamos hablando entre nosotros con el Kyūbi y el Nanabi, que no se han visto en varios años-dijo Kaguya y al ver la confusa mirada de Kurenai, Fuu decidió colaborar.

-Los Jinchūrikis puede crear un vínculo mental entre ellos y hablar a través de nuestra mente-Explicó Fuu y todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

Pocas horas más tarde, Cerca de la aldea de la cascada.

* * *

El equipo 8 y Fuu estaban llegando a la entrada de la aldea cuando de repente Kaguya dijo.

-todos pónganse junto a mí-Ordeno Kaguya y todos obedecieron y vieron como las costillas de Susanoo se manifestaron protegiéndolos de una lluvia de kunai y shuriken. Asustando a fuu porque no conocía el susanoo

Las costillas del susanoo desaparecieron y aparecieron un equipo de Genins de Amegakure junto a su jonin sensei.

Los ninjas de Amegakure se encontraban sorprendidos al ver que los kunai y shuriken no les hicieron nada a los ninjas de konoha y un tanto asustados ya que alcanzaron a ver las costillas del Susanoo y Kuranei pregunto.

\- ¿Quién eres y Qué quieres? - Preguntó Kurenai mientras levantaba la guardia.

-Mi nombre es Rokushō Aoi y estamos aquí para llevarla-dijo señalando a Fuu. Como él dijo que todos tomaron una formación defensiva a su alrededor.

-Eres un Ninja Renegado de la Hoja-dijo Kurenai.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? Y no reconozco tu Hitai-ate-Preguntó Fuu.

-Somos de Amegakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta en la Lluvia) y te queremos porque eres el guardián de Eiyu no Mizu (Agua del Héroe)-dijo Aoi preparándose para tomar por la fuerza si era necesario.

\- ¿Agua del Héroe? - preguntó Kaguya. Fuu estaba un poco nerviosa, pero decidió contarles ya que lla iban a ayudar.

-El Agua del Héroe es un agua especial que solo existe en nuestro pueblo y se considera una bebida prohibida. El agua cuando se consume le da al usuario un enorme impulso en el chakra. El agua multiplica por diez la producción de chakra de los usuarios, sin embargo, se acorta la vida del consumidor. Nuestro antepasado lo usó para defender a nuestro pueblo cuando fue necesario y la razón por la que me quieren es porque soy la guardiana de la fuente- explicó Fuu y los ojos del equipo se abrieron. Multiplicar la producción de chakra por diez veces es algo de poder, Pero ningún poder viene sin cun osto.

-Bueno, no vas a recibir a mi Imōto sin pelear-dijo Kaguya y dio un paso adelante.

\- ¿Tú vas a enfrentarme? - sonrió Aoi y retiró su espada.

Kaguya abrió ligeramente los ojos cuando vio la espada-Esa es el Raijin no ken (Espada del dios del trueno) -dijo Kaguya y Kurenai se preguntó cómo podría la espada del Nidaime terminar en posesión de él.

-Basta de esto, si no entregas a la chica, la tomaremos por la fuerza-dijo Aoi.

-Incluso si tienes esa espada ante mí solo eres un pequeño insecto y no será problema aplastarte-dijo Kaguya y después ordeno-Shino, el de la izquierda, Hinata-Chan el de la derecha, Fu el del centro, yo me encardo del traidor-dijo Kaguya y ellos asintieron.

\- ¿Y yo que? –pregunto Kuranei.

-Quédate atrás y disfruta el espectáculo-Respondio Kaguya con una sonrisa.

\- "A Kaguya le gusta mucho las peleas" –pensó Kuranei sonriendo y dijo-Esta bien, te lo dejo-dijo Kuranei.

* * *

Kaguya Vs Aoi.

* * *

-no me vencerás mientras tenga la Raijin no Ken porque aquel que la posea se volverá invencible-dijo Aoi, a lo cual hizo que kaguya solo le respondiera con algo de burla

-si todo aquel que posea dicha espada sea invencible entonces ¿Por qué Tobirama se murió tan joven? –Kaguya Pregunto de Manera burlona.

Lo cual genero una sola reacción en Hinata, Fuu, Kurenai y hasta Shino, todos dijeron al unísono 'turn down for what' y se rieron de Aoi, lo cual hizo que se enojara.

Aoi enojado se apresuró a matar a este mocoso por haberlo desafiado

Uno era que Kaguya se movía más rápido que él.

Y dos...Kaguya giró después de esquivar antes de atacar la espalda de Aoi con una patada que lo mando al suelo.

-Vamos a ver-dijo Kaguya y levanto la mano y dijo-Te voy a demostrar lo débil que eres-dijo Kaguya y uso Chakra Raiton para crear una espada similar a la de Aoi y comenzaba una pelea de Kenjutsu.

Después de un rato peleando kaguya se aburrió con el combate tan mediocre que tenía contra Aoi y por ver que como Aoi no sabía usar el verdadero poder de la Raijin no Ken.

-Ya me aburriste, voy a acabar con esto de una vez-dijo Kaguya y uso su velocidad para aparecer aun lado de Aoi y con su espada de rayos le corto los brazos a Aoi y le dijo después de cortárselos.

-Ves? No eres invencible, solo eres un insecto que posee un arma poderosa sin siquiera saber usarla a su máximo poder-dijo Kaguya de una manera burlona.

Y justo después kaguya agarra la espada y le dijo a Aoi.

-Asi es como se usa esta espada-dijo Kaguya y concentro su Chakra en la espada y lo que paso después los sorprendió a todos. La hoja de la Raijin no Ken se había puesto de color Negro y de una forma más concentrada y menos descontrolada, Como si se tratase de la hoja de una katana común y corriente.

Kaguya alzo la espada sobre su cabeza y justo antes de atacar con ella dijo.

-Antes de morir sentirás el verdadero poder de la Raijin no Ken-dijo Kaguya y descendió la espada hacia Aoi el cual grito.

\- ¡ESPERA UN MO! -No pudo terminar porque Kaguya ya le había cortado la cabeza.

* * *

Kaguya Vs Aoi Fin.

* * *

Kaguya al terminar el combate guardo la Raijin no Ken y vio como les fue a los demás.

Hinata había terminado su combate rápidamente con una patada a las pelotas del genin que le toco porque este le dijo que después de matar a su equipo y cumplir su misión que la iba a hacer suya. Eso molesto mucho a Kaguya y más tarde iba a torturar al Genin por lo que le dijo a _su_ novia

El de Fuu termino siendo devorado por varios insectos que ella invoco gracias a Chōmei luego de que le dijera que era muy débil que una mujer no debe ser ninja. Si el Genin hubiera sobrevivido no habría durado mucho porque Kaguya lo hubiera matado por lo que le dijo a su Imōto.

Y Shino pues el acabo con el suyo usando a sus insectos y solo miro con aburrimiento el cuerpo tirado del Genin de Ame, ya que le toco al más débil de los 4 ninjas de ame.

Kuranei los estaba viendo con orgullo por la habilidad que mostro Kaguya, pero igualmente era Kaguya asi que no debería estar impresionada, mientras que con Hinata estaba feliz por como termino a ese ninja pervertido y a Fuu también con orgullo por como termino al ninja machista.

-bien hecho, hicieron un gran trabajo encargándose de esos ninjas-Kuranei felicito a su equipo y a Fuu.

-Gracias Kuranei-Sensei/San-dijeron Hinata, Shino y Fuu al mismo tiempo.

\- Kaguya ¿Qué vas hacer con la Raijin no Ken? –pregunto Kuranei.

-a mí no me sirve-dijo Kaguya y después fue hacia Hinata, le dio la espada a ella y le dijo-Hinata-Chan, Toma-dijo Kaguya entregando la espada a Hinata.

\- ¿Eh? Por qué me la das-Pregunto Hinata.

-Esta espada necesita a alguien con un gran control sobre el chakra para poder usar todo su poder, tu gran control más tu afinidad al Raiton podrás usarla al máximo, además te la doy por otra razón-dijo Kaguya.

\- ¿Qué otra razón? –pregunto Hinata.

\- ¿Qué más? Por nuestro aniversario-dijo Kaguya con una sonrisa para sorpresa de todos-En un mes cumplimos 6 años desde que nos conocemos y quería darte el mejor regalo ¿Qué hay mejor que una de las armas más poderosas que existen? –dijo Kaguya y le dio un beso a Hinata.

-Gracias-dijo Hinata y abrazo a Kaguya, el cual respondio el abrazo con mucho gusto.

\- ¿A cava de transformar la Raijin no Ken, una de las armas más poderosas que existen en un regalo de aniversario? –dijo Fuu incrédula.

-si-respondio Shino.

-asi es el-dijo Kuranei llamando la atención de Fuu-la mayor parte del tiempo es frio, indiferente y despiadado, pero cuando se trata de alguien que él ame se trasforma en la persona más cariñosa, amorosa y amable del mundo y ara lo que sea por la persona que el aprecie y lo ara a lo grande-dijo Kuranei sonriendo.

-Basta de charla, Tenemos una misión que cumplir-dijo Naruto y se fueron a Takigakure no Sato.

* * *

Takigakure no Sato: Entrada central.

* * *

El equipo 8 liderado por Fuu se acercaba a las puertas de la aldea de la cascada. Llegaron cerca de la puerta y fueron detenidos por dos guardias. Los guardias se voltearon hacia las personas que se aproximaban y vieron a un equipo de Konoha con Fuu.

-Entonces, ¿ya has vuelto?" - Uno de los guardias le pidió a Fuu que claramente la despreciara. Ella frunció el ceño, pero asintió. El equipo 8 captó esto y no estaban contentos, principalmente Kaguya.

-Mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai, estoy aquí con mi equipo, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata y Ōtsutsuki Kaguya para las negociaciones-dijo Kurenai entregándoles el pergamino con el sello del Hokage.

-Bienvenido a Takigakure no Sato-dijo el mismo guardia y les permitió pasar, pero antes Kaguya puso sus manos delante del guardia que despreciaba a Fuu.

-No voy a permitir que la persona que desprecia a mi Imōto viva, **Hakai (Destrucción)** –dijo Kaguya y desintegro al guardia y esa acción asusto al otro y Kaguya le dijo al guardia restante-Mejor no le vuelvas a hablar asi o sino será el siguiente-dijo fríamente Kaguya y el guardia asustado asintió.

-a veces eres demasiado sobreprotector con la gente que amas-comento Kuranei.

-Tuve compasión, pude haber matados a los dos-respondio Kaguya.

* * *

Takigakure no Sato: Camino Principal.

* * *

El Equipo 8 al entrar a la aldea y caminar por la misma, las miradas caen en Kaguya por su apariencia ya que no todos los días ves a alguien que es casi completamente blanco o que tiene cuernos, pero Kaguya se dio cuenta que también habían miradas de odio dirigidas a Fuu Y uso su Sakki para asustar a todos y dejaran de mirar a Fuu de esa manera. Kaguya cuando llamo su atención hablo con una voz demoniaca y con la cabeza del Susanoo manifestada.

- **Dejen de mirar a mi Imōto de esa forma si no quieren que los destruya sucios humanos** -dijo Kaguya con una voz tenebrosa.

Fuu al ver como Kaguya se comportó con ellos se sienta segura y protegida por Kaguya. Al saber que alguien la considera su familia lo cual hace que sonría por tener un oni-chan que la amara y protegiera.

-Gracias Oni-Chan-dijo Fuu.

-De nada-respondio Kaguya con una sonrisa y acariciando la cabeza de Fuu.

-No entiendo por qué las personas no pueden ver la diferencia entre un pergamino y un kunai. Son humanos como el resto de nosotros-dijo Hinata.

-Hmp, No nos compares con ellos-dijo Kaguya y comenzó a llamar la atención de todos-Nosotros los Jinchūrikis somos superiores a casi todos los Humanos y por ende no somos humanos-dijo Kaguya impactando a todos. Incluso Mugetsu, Kurama y Chōmei estaban escuchando.

-En el momento en que los Bijū son sellados en un ser humano, ya sea un recién nacido o adulto, estamos ligados con él hasta el final de nuestras vidas, ya que si quitas el Bijū del anfitrión él muere-dijo Kaguya y recibió jadeos de todos.

\- Es extraño el Bijū y su anfitrión Jinchūrikis no se necesitan entre ellos y, sin embargo, no podemos vivir sin ellos, en el momento en que están atrapados en nosotros se convierten en parte de nosotros-dijo Kaguya y todos dejaron de caminar y se quedaron allí escuchando al albino.

-Si combinamos fuerzas, somos imparables y, sin embargo, un trozo de papel con tinta puede paralizarnos, haciéndonos fuertes, pero frágiles. Una vez que estamos unidos, cada uno de los anfitriones adquiere habilidades especiales que ninguna persona con kekkei genkai puede lograr. como el del Ichibi puede controlar la arena, el del Nibi tiene unas llamas azules que queman todo, el del Sanbi puede generar y controlar los Corales, el del Rokubi puede generar un asido que disuelve cualquier. Nuestro chakra comienza a cambiar para adaptar el chakra demoníaco del Bijū y haciéndolo más fuerte que el de otros humanos. Así que ya ves, no somos la bestia, pero no tenemos el mismo cuerpo que con el que nacimos. Igual no importa, debemos estar orgullosos de ser un Jinchuuriki, nunca estaremos solos ya que nuestro Bijū nos hace compañía y tenemos algo que los demás no-Dijo Kaguya y continuo.

-Un poder que solo algunos tienen y lo que nos odian es que temen nuestro poder, solo hay que aceptarlo y no dejar que los otros nos molesten, somos Jinchūrikis y estamos orgullosos de ello-Concluyó Kaguya y nadie dijo nada. Todo el mundo comenzó a caminar y pensar en lo que había dicho.

* * *

Al llegar con los líderes de las empresas comerciales, Kaguya empieza a hablar con estos de forma seria, convincente y profesional. Kaguya logro convencer a los líderes comerciales de hacer negocios con konoha ya que los argumentos y tratos que él les dio que simplemente no pudieron rechazar la oferta.

Una vez terminado el asunto el equipo 8 decidió pasar unos días en Takigakure para conocer mejor el lugar acompañados por Fuu que se empezó a llevar bien con el equipo 8, con kaguya como su oni-chan, hinata y Kurenai como sus primeras amigas, incluso el siempre estoico shino empezó a formar una amistad con fuu al ver sus gustos por los insectos.

Una vez terminado el asunto el equipo 8 decidió pasar unos días en Takigakure para conocer mejor el lugar acompañados por Fuu que se empezó a llevar bien con el equipo 8, con Kaguya como su oni-chan, Hinata y Kurenai como sus primeras amigas, incluso el siempre estoico Shino empezó a formar una amistad con Fuu al ver sus gustos por los insectos.

y sin saberlo desarrollaban un profundo amor entre ellos. Algo que ambos creían poco probable, Fuu por su condición de Jinchūriki y Shino porque las personas siempre se alejaban de el por sus insectos. Pero encontraron a alguien que los entendía

Los días pasaban y Fuu se la pasaba de maravilla con el equipo 8, entre las pláticas de chicas con Hinata y Kurenai, las bromas de Kaguya hacia Shino y Fuu que hacían que ambos se sonrojaran y las citas con Shino.

Fuu se sentía feliz, verdaderamente feliz por primera vez así que estaba planteándose el que hacer pues sabía bien que era una Kunuichi de Taki y que su lugar era en Taki, pero el hecho de que conocer al equipo 8 se estaba replanteándose la idea de si de verdad debe quedar se en Taki o si debería ir a konoha con su nueva familia para tener una vida feliz, la idea era demasiado tentadora

No pudo más y tomo su decisión, se iría a konoha para tener finalmente un lugar donde fuera apreciada, tener amigos, conocer el amor a lado de shino, una familia, un lugar al cual llamar hogar dulce hogar y posiblemente tener un hijo o una hija con la persona que ama

De solo pensar en tener un Hijo posiblemente con Shino hizo que se sonrojara a un tono de rojo de la cual hinata estaría muy orgullosa. Aunque lo inquietante era esas gotas rojas que salían de su nariz.

De pronto shino sonríe de forma inesperada y piensa -"porque siento que pronto será el mejor día de mi vida "-Pensó Shino miraba a un par de mariposas volando juntas.

* * *

Día de la Partida.

* * *

El Equipo 8 con Fuu iban de regreso a la aldea de la hoja.

\- Espera un momento-dijo Kuranei parando a todos.

\- ¿Por qué Fuu viene de regreso con nosotros? –pregunto Kuranei.

-Para vivir en Konoha-respondio Fuu.

\- ¿Por qué? –pregunto Kuranei.

-Para vivir mejor, tener amigos y una familia ¿Es que no puedo? -respondio Fuu.

-Pero Fuu si abandonas la aldea asi te convertirás en un Ninja Renegado y serás cazado-dijo Kuranei.

-a ellos no les importo y deje mi Hitai-ate antes de irme, asi que oficialmente soy un civil y los civiles pueden irse de la aldea sin problemas-respondio Fuu.

-Entonces que asi sea-respondio Kaguya-Yo Ōtsutsuki Kaguya Daimyō de Uzu no Kuni y jefe del Ōtsutsuki Ichizoku (Clan Ōtsutsuki) declaro que Fuu estará bajo mi protección y se convertirá en miembro mi clan-dijo Kaguya para alegría de Fuu-Desde ahora en adelante eres Ōtsutsuki Fuu y mi linda hermana menor-finalizo Kaguya con una sonrisa y Fuu se le lanzo encima diciendo "Gracias" muchas veces.

\- ¿Cómo le vamos a explicar esto al Hokage-Sama? –pregunto Kuranei pellizcándose el entrecejo.

-yo me encargo-respondio Kaguya.

Kuranei sin ponerle más importancia acepta y todos se fueron de regreso a la aldea.

* * *

Oficina del Hokage.

* * *

-... y eso es lo que sucedió-dijo Kurenai.

-Por Dios, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes y las misiones?, primero una rango C se transforma en una de Rango A y ahora una de Rango B a S- El Hokage dijo y fumo su pipa y voltio hacia Kaguya-Y tu solo causas problemas y más problemas-dijo El Hokage.

-Gracias-dijo Kaguya con una sonrisa.

-Eso no fue un cumplido-dijo el Hokage- ¿Te das cuenta de que tus acciones podrían comenzar una guerra, verdad? –pregunto El Sandaime.

-Fuu no fue amada en su pueblo y no dejare que un hermano mio sufra-respondió Kaguya con Hiruzen dejando escapar un suspiro mientras miraba a Fu que ahora la miraba con cautela.

-En cualquier caso, Kaguya, no estoy feliz de que esto haya sucedido, incluso si entiendo tu razón para ello-dijo el Sandaime mientras Kaguya asentía.

-además sabes una cosa-dijo Kaguya.

-Me voy a arrepentir de preguntar, pero ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto el Sandaime.

-Que incluso si Taki declara una guerra puedo destruirla sin ningún problema-dijo Kaguya.

-Sabes que las cosas no se resuelven destruyendo el problema-dijo el Sandaime.

-Pero-dijo Kaguya.

-Pero conociéndote debía esperármelo-dijo el Sandaime rindiéndose. Enserió es imposible discutir algo con él, sería más fácil hacer que Gai deje de usar su spandex que ganarle en una discusión a Kaguya.

-retírense antes que me des más dolor de cabeza del que tengo-dijo el Sandaime.

-bien-dijo Kaguya y todos se retiraban, pero los cuernos de Kaguya chocaron con el marco de la puerta y casi haciendo que se cayera de espalda-deberías hacer la entrada más grande que ya me estoy cansando de esto-dijo Kaguya con irritación y revisando que no les paso nada a sus cuernos.

-Y tu deberías dejar de crecer-respondio el Sandaime.

-Touché-dijo Kaguya agachándose para pasar por la puerta.

El Sandaime al quedar solo en su oficina dejo escapar un largo suspiro y pensó -"¿Qué voy a hacer con él? Si apenas puedo controlarlo"-pensaba el Sandaime y se dio cuenta de algo- ¡Espera! ¡¿Y la espada del Nidaime?! –grito el Sandaime, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya se habían ido -*Suspiro Largo* Como diría un Nara que problemático-dijo el Sandaime y comenzó a fumar su pipa para relajarse y tratar de olvidar los problemas que hace su "nieto".

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo de más de 4.000 palabras, sé que es corto, pero para este capítulo no tenía más ideas y prometo que el siguiente que será el comienza de los Exámenes Chunin que será más largo.

Aquí me despido, Chao.


	11. Chapter 11

Nota:

* * *

-En este capítulo me ayudo mi buen amigo y Co-Escritor Kevin4491.

 **Fdms85** : Gracias.

 **Diego:** No hay segunda temporada, solo no lo subí porque tenía ideas para nuevas historias. Como la de N-Makino, El Rey de las Bestias, El Caminante del Alba, Naruto Uzumaki: El Jinete de la Muerte Blanca, EL Remolino y La Tormenta, y Renacimiento: Un Salvador o Un Destructor.

-Siento no haber subido esta historia en mucho tiempo, es que tenía idea para otras y no podía hacer esta sin primero quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza.

-Como prometí en este capítulo comenzaran los Exámenes Chunin.

-si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

-si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final para que alguien me aria el favor de responderla.

* * *

Tipo de lectura:

-habla humana

-"pensamiento Humano"

- **habla de Biju/Invocación gigante/Mugetsu**

- **¨pensamiento de Biju/Invocación gigante/Mugetsu** -

\- {comunicación telepática de Jinchūriki con su Biju o comunicación telepática mediante el **Shindenshin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Transmisión de Cuerpo y Mente)** }

\- (Traducción de jutsus u objetos)

* * *

- **nombre de Jutsu/técnica** -

Ejemplo:

- **Rasengan (Bola Espiral).**

- **Raikiri (Cortador de Relámpago).**

- **Hakai (Destrucción).**

N/A: no soy dueño de Naruto o cualquier personaje que se nombre de cualquier serie.

Miembros del Harem de Kaguya: Hinata Hyuga, Haku Yuki, Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, Samui Yotsuki, Yugito Nii, Hana Inuzuka y el miembro más reciente del Harem, Tayuya, Mikoto Uchiha.

* * *

" **El Nacimiento del Príncipe Conejo"**

" **Capitulo XI"**

" **¡Que Comiencen los Exámenes Chunin!"**

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato: Complejo del Clan Ōtsutsuki, medio día.

* * *

En el complejo del clan Ōtsutsuki,Kaguya había reunido a todos los miembros del clan Ōtsutsuki los cuales se encontraban murmurando el motivo por el cual su líder los habría reunido.

-Estimados miembros del Clan Ōtsutsuki, sé que se preguntaran el motivo por el que los he reunido y es que debo anunciarles que he decidido adoptar a una kunoichi de Takigakure como mi hermana menor así que aquí les presento a mi nueva hermana fuu otsutsuki-Con eso dicho Fuu apareció frente a los miembros del clan vistiendo un kimono de color rosa con estampados de escarabajos.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, espero que me acepten como una más en la familia y prometo no defraudarles pues ahora son mi familia y como tal entrenare duro para volverme más fuerte para proteger a esta familia-Dijo Fuu y ante las palabras de fuu el Clan Ōtsutsuki le dio el buen visto a fuu y la recibieron de forma amable.

-Otra cosa y es que durante mi misión en Takigakure me encargue de recuperar una reliquia del clan senju que ahora está en manos del clan otsutsuki y es la Raijin no Ken del Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju la cual desde este momento es propiedad de mi prometida Hinata Hyuga-Dijo Kaguya Esto último hizo que cierto uchiha de peinado de culo de pato diera su opinión al respecto.

-Esperas que reciba de buena manera a una perdedora como ella y que la trate como una más del clan? Debes estar loco si es así ella no merece pertenecer a un clan de gran prestigio como este además de que la perdedora de tu novia no merece una espada como esa, esa espada le pertenece a un uchiha de elite como yo hace que exijo que me la entreguen de inmediato-Dijo Sasuke de Manera arrogante. Esas palabras hicieron que kaguya se pusiera serio, liberara su instinto asesino y dijera.

-Te recuerdo que el líder aquí soy yo y que no puedes cuestionar mis decisiones, si yo quiero que fuu sea mi hermana así se hará, si le quiero dar a mi prometida una de las espadas más poderosas del continente como un regalo de aniversario así se hará, si yo dijera que seas expulsado del clan otsutsuki por insubordinación así será y ni tu hermano y tu madre podrán hacer algo para evitarlo así que cuida tus palabras Indra Ōtsutsuki-Dijo Kaguya enojado. Sasuke empezó temblara al sentir el increíble instinto asesino de kaguya además de dejarlo confundido por el hecho de llamarlo Indra.

-Bien si más de que hablar todos pueden retirarse-Dijo Kaguya.

Los miembros del clan se retiraron y volvieron a sus actividades y kaguya dijo-Vamos fuu-chan te daré un recorrido en el complejo y te mostrare la que será tu nueva habitación-Dijo Kaguya y Con eso dicho kaguya y fuu fueron a dar un paseo por el complejo, cabe resaltar que fuu se encontraba maravillada al ver el enorme complejo del clan y después de eso kaguya le mostró a fuu su habitación la cual consistía en un cuarto de tamaño espacioso con una cama grande, sábanas blancas y una mesita de noche en el lado derecho.

-Este es tu nuevo cuarto puede que este vacío ahora pero mañana iremos a comprar todo lo que quieras para que estés a gusto-Dijo Kaguya y Fuu asintió feliz y se fue a recostar a su nueva cama y lo que paso no se lo espero pues kaguya se acercó a donde estaba y la tapó con la cobija de forma amorosa, le dio un beso en la frente haciendo sonrojar a la chica por esa muestra de afecto de su oni-chan.

-Descansa mi linda hermanita, te quiero-Susurro de forma amorosa el Ōtsutsuki a lo que la peliverde respondió.

-Yo también te quiero Oni-Chan-Dijo Fuu y cerro sus ojos y durmió tranquilamente por primera vez sintiendo ese calor que solo una familia te puede dar.

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato: Al Día Siguiente.

* * *

Kaguya, Haku, Hana y Hinata se encontraban paseando en la aldea pues la primera fase del examen comenzaría más tarde y ellos aprovecharon para dar un paseo a la aldea cuando de pronto vieron una roca cuadrada ... -"un momento ¿una roca Cuadrada?" -pensaron los 4 al unísono al ver aquella roca y Kaguya con aburrimiento dijo.

-Konohamaru aun te falta mucho por aprender de espionaje y camuflaje cualquiera sabe que las rocas no son cuadradas ni tienen agujeros para ver-Dijo Kaguya a su alumno en un tono de maestro. Con eso dicho la roca voló en una nube de humo y mostró a un grupo de 4 niños los cuales tosían por el humo que provoco la explosión.

-A la próxima no usaremos tanta pólvora-dijo un niño que Kaguya identifico como Konohamaru Sarutobi su alumno.

-Si tienes razón esta vez nos pasamos un poco-respondió una voz femenina que sorprendió un poco a Kaguya y a Hinata pues se trataba de la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi Hyuga.

-Oye, Konohamaru deberíamos presentarnos ante el jefe-Dijo una voz femenina que pertenecía a una niña de la misma edad que Konohamaru que tenía el pelo naranja.

-Es verdad prepárense todos-Dijo Konohamaru. El Chico con Lentes dijo.

-Soy Udon y me Encantan las Matemáticas-Dijo Udon posando, después siguió la niña y dijo.

-Soy la Kunoichi más linda, Moegi-Dijo Moegi también posando y después siguió Hanabi.

-Soy Hanabi Hyuga la Futura Jefa del Clan Hyuga-dijo Hanabi también haciendo una pose.

-Y somos el equipo konohamaru-dijeron los 4 niños al unísono mientras se ponían en poses ridículas y aparecen unas explosiones por detrás de ellos al estilo power rangers.

La presentación del equipo konohamaru causo que los presentes tuvieran una gota de sudor en la nuca. Kaguya activo su Byakugan y comenzó a analizar a los niños. udon no tenía nada de especial. pero en Moegi encontró algo que lo intrigo y eso fue que con su Byakugan vio que ¡Moegi Puede usar el Mokuton (Elemento Madera)! (1)

\- "¡¿Cómo es que esa niña tiene Mokuton?!" –Pensó Sorprendido Kaguya y tratando de descifrar el misterio y pensó en que seguramente posee sangre diluida de los Senjus y en que tenía el potencial para usar el mokuton luego hablaría con el sandaime para incluir a Moegi en el Clan Ōtsutsuki. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos kaguya y hinata les preguntaron a sus respectivos hermanos menores.

-oye Kono-chan ¿De dónde conoces a Hana-Chibi? –Pregunto Kaguya y Hanabi se molestó por el apodo

-que no me digas Hana-Chibi-dijo hanabi molesta.

-y bien nos van a decir de donde se conocen-dijo hinata amablemente a lo que konohamaru y hanabi procedieron a contarles.

* * *

Flashback: Lo que paso mientras estaban en Takigakure.

* * *

Se podía ver a Konohamaru caminando por la aldea cuando se le ocurrió de ir al complejo Ōtsutsuki para pedirle a su jefe que lo entrene así que procedió a correr en dirección del complejo Ōtsutsuki. Cuando Konohamaru llego al complejo los guardias le preguntaron.

-Que desea el nieto del Sandaime en el complejo Ōtsutsuki-Pregunto un guardia.

-Vine a pedirle a Kaguya Ni-Chan que me entrené-Respondió Konohamaru.

-Bueno puedes pasar-Dijo el Guardia y dejo que entrara Konohamaru.

Konohamaru entro al complejo y contemplo emocionado el lugar hasta que por no fijarse por donde caminaba tropezó con una persona y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Oye porque no te fijas por donde caminas-Reclamo una voz femenina.

-Perdóname, estas bien-Dijo konohamaru volteando a ver a la persona con la que choco y vio que se trataba de una chica de ojos perlados, cabello castaño corto y que llevaba un traje negro compuesto por una blusa negra y pantalones dando a entender que la chica se encontraba entrenando, aunque al ver a la chica que le pareció bonita no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al igual que hanabi al ver a konohamaru.

-Lo siento, dime estas bien-Pregunto konohamaru recuperando la compostura.

-Si estoy bien. ¿Por cierto, quien eres y que haces aquí? -Pregunto hanabi con curiosidad

-Soy konohamaru sarutobi y vine a buscar a kaguya ni-chan para que me entrene-Respondio Konohamaru y pregunto

-y de donde conoces a kaguya ni-chan? –Pregunto Hanabi.

-bueno...-empezó a contar konohamaru el día en que conoció a kaguya y que este prometió entrenarlo para ayudarlo a convertirse en Hokage.

-Y desde entonces lo veo como mi ni-chan-Finalizo Konohamaru.

-Ya veo. Pero sabes algo konohamaru, en este momento kaguya-ni no está, el, mi hermana y su equipo se fueron a Takigakure a una misión-Dijo hanabi decepcionando un poco a Konohamaru.

-Bueno ni modos será otro día. Oye hanabi quieres ser mi amiga, ya que ambos queremos a kaguya como nuestro ni-chan creo que podríamos ser amigos-Dijo konohamaru en tu tono animado a lo cual hanabi lo miro ilusionada por tener un amigo.

-Si me gustaría ser tu amiga, oye quieres que te dé un recorrido por el complejo-Respondio y pregunto Hanabi

-Me gustaría vamos. Después de decir eso agarro la mano de hanabi lo cual hizo que la pequeña Hyuga se sonrojara, pero procedió a mostrarle el complejo a konohamaru.

Luego de ese día durante esos días Konohamaru y Hanabi habían quedado en ir a jugar de vez en cuando o en solo hablar, pero lo que no sabían es que ese momento daría inicio a una relación que se fortalecería con el paso del tiempo.

* * *

Fin del flashback

* * *

Al terminar de contar la historia Hinata y Kaguya sonrieron y pensaron al unísono -"el hilo rojo del destino"-.

-Oye jefe puedes jugar con nosotros a los ninjas? -pregunto Konohamaru ilusionado de que su jefe pasara tiempo con ellos.

-Lo siento kono-chan, será en otra ocasión ya que pronto comenzaran los exámenes Chunin-Esto desilusionó a los chicos, pero como siempre había una chismosa en el lugar.

-Un ninja jugando a los ninjas eso es patético-Hablo una voz femenina que tanto Kaguya como Hinata reconocieron como la Fangirl mas chillona de Uchiha Sasuke: Sakura Haruno.

-No es patético si les enseño Jutsus básicos, control de chakra y tácticas de supervivencia-Respondió kaguya haciendo que sakura lo pensara un poco y dándose cuenta que Kaguya tenía razón.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? -pregunto Hinata amablemente tratando de ocultar su enojo a la cabeza de chicle por insultar a su novio.

-Pasaba por aquí buscando a Sasuke-kun-Respondió Sakura.

-Sakura te daré un consejo. No persigas tanto a sasuke o sino lo vas a espantar-Dijo hinata

-Tú no te metas en donde no te importa, no tengo porque escuchar los consejos de la novia de un conejo blanco-Dijo sakura en un tono molesto.

-Oye quien te crees que eres para insultar a kaguya-nichan y hinata-neechan tabla de planchar rosada-dijo hanabi muy molesta.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? -dijo sakura molesta. Entonces konohamaru respondió.

-Que no escuchaste a Nabí-chan te dijo tabla de planchar rosada, aparte de plana sorda-Grito konohamaru defendiendo a hanabi lo cual hizo que hanabi se sonrojara un poco al ver a su amigo defendiéndola mientras que kaguya y su harem veían de buena forma a konohamaru por apoyar a su amiga.

El comentario de konohamaru hizo que sakura encendiera un instinto asesino que asusto a los niños y esta con los ojos en blanco por la furia dijera.

-te voy a matar para que aprendan a respetarme-Grito sakura con una voz demoniaca a lo cual konohamaru dijera.

-patitas para que las quiero-y después de eso salio corriendo siendo perseguido por una sakura furibunda, a su vez que los amigos de konohamaru empezaron a correr para tratar de ayudar a su amigo a lo que kaguya y su harem hicieran lo mismo para evitar que la tabla rosada matara al pobre niño.

Konohamaru escapaba a gran velocidad de Sakura que ya le empezaba a pisar los talones, pero justo al dar la vuelta a una calle tratando de despistar a la novia de sasuke, se detuvo en seco por un fuerte golpe contra otra persona cayendo de culo al suelo.

-Óyeme enano eso me dolió-: dijo un joven vestido completamente de negro, con dos cachos que sobresalían de su cabeza y con pintura de guerra morada en su rostro, haciéndolo parecer un gato humano.

-Dis…Discúlpeme chico gato-dijo el pequeño amigo de Kaguya haciendo una reverencia al chico gato, sacando una vena de molestia en su cabeza mientras una joven rubia se reía por el comentario del niño.

-Ajajajaja debes admitir Kankuro que si pareces un gato con esas ropas Jajaja-se reía la joven chica que aparentaba unos 14 años de edad, tiene el pelo rubio atado en cuatro coletas similares y de ojos color verde azulado, vestía una camisa de rejillas, un vestido corto de color lila de mangas cortas sobre esta y una cinta roja que se anuda en su cintura. Lleva también medias de rejilla en la parte inferior de su pierna derecha y en la parte superior de su pierna izquierda, lo que más se notaba era su banda ninja de la arena alrededor de su cuello y para el chico gato en su frente.

-Calla Temari y tu maldito enano recibirás tu merecido por haberme insultado-dijo molesto el chico ahora reconocido como Kankuro, levantando del cuello al pequeño Konohamaru para darle un puñetazo en la cara al niño, pero….

-Hey chico gato es mejor que sueltes a mi presa si no quieres también convertirte en papilla-dijo una fría Sakura sacando una gota de sudor de Kankuro y a Temari por la intención asesina que emitía el aura de la pelirosa.

-ven y oblígame, pelo de chicle-dijo creyéndose muy listo Kankuro a Sakura solo aumentando la ira de la Haruno, quien se disponía a destrozar a Konohamaru y de paso al chico gato (N/A: Como si pudiera). De pronto se empezó a sentir un instinto asesino que hizo que los ninjas de la arena y Sakura se calmaran.

-Haruno cálmate y tu suelta a mi alumno sino quieres morir-dijo Kaguya quien había visto la escena.

-Y tu quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes conejo blanco-Dijo Kankuro tratando de hacerse el valiente, pero sus piernas delataban el miedo que sentía por el aura de kaguya.

-Odio que me digan conejo blanco, baja a mi alumno y Pídeme perdón de rodillas o te aplastaré como el insecto que eres-Declaro kaguya aumentando su aura asesina haciendo que Kankuro vea a un lobo enorme de 10 colas dicha visión fue más que suficiente para que Kankuro soltara a konohamaru y se arrodillara enfrente de kaguya pidiendo clemencia.

-Vaya, pensé que necesitarían mi ayuda, pero al parecer el chico gato solo era un debilucho-Se escuchó la voz de una persona encima de un árbol que resulto ser la de sasuke uchiha el cual estaba sentado encima de una rama en una pose cool lo cual hizo sacar suspiros de amor de sakura.

-Vaya, al fin te dignas de salir de tu escondite, la verdad si necesito tu ayuda con algo. Quiero que vayas y te lleves a la molesta de tu novia de aquí-Hablo kaguya en un tono autoritario lo cual saco un rubor en sakura por la palabra novia y un enfado de sasuke porque aún se negaba a aceptar a kaguya como su superior.

-Esa inútil no es mi novia y deja de darme órdenes soy un élite Uchiha-Hablo Sasuke en un tono arrogante y molesto.

Por su parte Sakura se deprimió porque su amor platónico la consideraba una molestia lo cual hizo que las chicas se molestaran con el Uchiha, aunque en realidad si era una inútil, pero el Uchiha no tenía derecho de menospreciarla de esa forma y como siempre Kaguya confronto al Uchiha arrogante.

-Indra, ambos sabemos que Sakura no es la más útil o la más fuerte de todas pero aun así no tienes el derecho de menospreciar a tu compañera de equipo de esa forma y por vigésima vez tú no eres un Uchiha de élite y mientras sigas con esa actitud jamás podrás volverte fuerte, y por si no te ha quedado claro para mí solo eres un insecto que debe arrodillarse ante mí a diferencia de tu hermano que es un verdadero Uchiha de élite, es uno de los pocos ninjas que merece mi respeto y mi confianza, algo que tu jamás tendrás si sigues con tu actitud de élite Uchiha -Declaro Kaguya demostrando su superioridad ante todos.

-Por cierto, porque no mejores sales de tu escondite y te presentas ante todos-Dijo kaguya mientras señalaba aun lado del uchiha a lo cual todos voltearon a ver a donde apuntaba kaguya.

En ese momento un chico pelirrojo de notorias ojeras que llevaba una calabaza de arena en la espalda aparece en donde kaguya apunto.

-Veo que pudiste sentir mi presencia-Hablo el pelirrojo en un tono sin emociones.

-Por supuesto, ese instinto asesino puedo sentirlo a kilómetros de distancia, Ichi (Uno) –Dijo Kaguya y eso hizo que Gaara se mostrara sorprendido y preguntara

\- ¿Acaso tú? -Pero no término de preguntar cuando de pronto Kaguya elevo su poder como si llamara a alguien. En ese momento aparecen 4 sombras las cuales se colocan junto a Kaguya y Gaara formando un circulo a lo cual Kaguya dice.

-Aunque faltan algunos, pero me alegro de verlos aquí, Nibi-Dijo Kaguya mientras apunta a una chica que tenía el pelo largo, rubio y lacio atado con vendas tensas y los ojos oscuros. Lleva lápiz labial color rojo. Vestía una blusa de manga corta negro y violeta, pantalón negro, tanto de los cuales tenía un diseño similar a nubes en ellos, púrpura y guantes sin dedos de una cadena con perlas azules alrededor.

También usó el estándar protector de frente de Kumo, sandalias y una funda kunai que estaba atada a su muslo derecho. También llevaba vendas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, así como un cinturón rojo alrededor de su cintura.

-Sanbi no pudo venir así que nos vamos directo a Yonbi-Dijo Kaguya apuntando a un hombre que parecía tener más de 40 años y era físicamente bajo, llevaba un cabezal grande que consistía de una corona, llevaba su protector de Iwagakure, un anillo, y una armadura de color negro corriendo por sus mejillas y en la nariz, tenía el pelo rojo junto a una Barba-Gobi y Rokubi tampoco pudieron venir así que nos saltamos a mi Imōto, Nanabi-Dijo Kaguya apuntando a Fuu, la cual estaba emocionada porque sus hermanos Jinchūrikis estaban reunidos.

-Hachibi-Dijo Kaguya apunto a un hombre de más de 30 años, con la piel oscura que posee una musculatura desarrollada, así como el pelo rubio y perilla. En su hombro derecho, tiene un tatuaje que dice "hierro" (鉄, Tetsu), en la mejilla izquierda, tiene un tatuaje de dos cuernos de un toro o buey. Que lleva gafas de sol de forma ovalada, y un protector en la frente de color blanco. También lleva una correa de color blanco y una chaqueta de cuello alto sin mangas con una tiranta típica de un Jōnin de Kumogakure, con un lazo rojo atado alrededor de su cintura, en las manos guantes blancos, y un pañuelo blanco alrededor de su cuello. Además, en su espalda, lleva consigo siete espadas.

-Y por último estoy yo, Kyūbi y Jūbi-Dijo Kaguya apuntándose a sí mismo. Al decir eso ultimo causo diversas reacciones en los presentes, tanto los Jinchūrikis como los ninjas de la arena se sorprendieron de que el fuera el Jinchūriki de Kyūbi, pero eso de Jūbi los confundió pues hasta donde saben Jūbi no existe, pero en los Bijūs causo un poco de terror de ver nuevamente a Jūbi mejor conocido como Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

-Sé que tienen dudas en cuanto a lo que dije de Jūbi así que porque no mejor hablamos en la dimensión de los Jinchūrikis-los Jinchūrikis asintieron y se tomaron de las manos excepto Gaara que no se sentía en confianza, pero sin que se lo esperara Fuu decidió tomar su mano algo que hizo que los ninjas de la arena abrieran los ojos como platos pues la arena de Gaara no reacciono como lo haría normalmente

* * *

Mindspace de los Jinchūrikis.

* * *

los Jinchūrikis se encontraban encima de la cabeza de su respectivo Bijūs.

-mis niños me alegro tanto volver a verlos, vengan a darle un abrazo a su abuelita-exclamo Kaguya con una sonrisa maternal a lo que tanto Bijūs y Jinchūrikis tuvieron una gota de sudor en la nuca

- **perdonen a kaguya, estar tanto tiempo encerrada en la luna le jodio la cabeza** -Dijo Kurama a lo que la sonrisa de kaguya fue remplazada por una cara molesta y un aura asesina para despues darle una patada kurama que lo derribo al suelo para sorpresa de los jinchurikis

- **no me arrepiento de nada** -Dijo nuevamente kurama para despues desmayarse, esto hizo que la gota de sudor de los presentes se hiciera más grande.

Después de que kurama despertara y el ambiente se pusiera tranquilo kaguya, los Jinchūrikis y los Bijūs comenzaron a conversar.

- **Kaguya deberías de dejar de golpear a kurama-Ni-San** -hablo Chōmei tratando de defender a su hermano mayor.

-Perdón, pero odio cuando kurama comienza con sus comentarios de mi estado mental y del hecho de que estuve encerrada en la luna-dijo kaguya calmadamente, pero los demás Bijūs preguntaron

- **Chōmei, kurama, acaso ustedes ya sabían que kaguya revivió? ¿Y más importante como escapo del sello de oto-san?** -pregunto Gyūki curioso.

-Como siempre eres el más listo, pequeño Gyūki-Comento Kaguya y después dijo-Tu pregunta es muy sencilla de responder. Lo que sucede es que reencarne en un humano llamado naruto uzumaki, a los 6 años recupere mi memoria y hace poco recupere todo el chakra que el inútil de mi hijo repartió en el mundo con el mugen tsukuyomi-Explico Kaguya y esta declaración hizo que los Bijūs abrieran los ojos como platos mientras los Jinchūrikis no entendían que pasaba excepto Fuu la cual ya conocía la historia de kaguya ya que kaguya la había metido en un Genjutsu para explicarle quien era pues kaguya no quería ocultarle nada a su hermanita.

-Oigan ¿nos pueden explicar de qué demonios hablan?, mugen tsukuyomi?, ¿oto-san? ¿Quién demonios eres kaguya? ¿Y porque los Bijūs te tienen miedo? -exigió saber yugito la cual fue secundada por los demás Jinchūrikis excepto fuu.

-Bueno contarles todo sobre mi sería un fastidio hace que mejor se los mostrare con un Genjutsu-con eso dicho kaguya mostró su tercer ojo y sumergió a los jinchurikis en un Genjutsu mostrándoles quien era, su procedencia y el momento en que consumió el fruto del shinju, el nacimiento de sus hijos hagoromo y hamura, la paz que impuso atravesó de métodos cuestionables y como un día sus hijos al conocer la verdad del shinju decidieron confrontarla, el cómo en su desesperación y en su locura se fusiono con el shinju para convertirse en Jūbi, el cómo sus hijos la derrotaron sellándola en hagoromo convirtiéndolo en el primer Jinchūrikis, el cómo su hijo dividió su poder y sello su cuerpo en la luna y con su poder creo a los Bijūs, luego el cómo reencarno en naruto, y su nueva vida hasta el día de hoy.

-Wow, simplemente Wow-dijo yugito la cual estaba sin palabras por lo que presencio al igual que los demás jinchurikis, incluso gaara estaba de piedra, antes pensaba en probar su existencia desafiando a kaguya, pero luego de ver el alcance de los poderes de kaguya hasta él pensaba que si lo desafiaba para probar su existencia podría eliminarlo de la existencia misma.

-Por cierto, gaara puedo sentir como el sello que contiene a Shukaku dentro de ti es inestable hace que te haré un favor arreglando ese sello-Dijo Kaguya. Gaara iba a negarse cuando sintió como su cuerpo estaba paralizado y ve como unos cabellos blancos lo sostienen para evitar que se moviera, al ver de donde provenían vio que eran los cabellos de kaguya el cual se movía a paso lento hacia él, cuando kaguya quedo frente a gaara este empezó a revisar el sello de kaguya, al terminar de revisar el sello procedió a mejorarlo para que gaara pudiera dormir con tranquilidad sin que Shukaku quisiera atormentarlo por las noches además de darle acceso a las habilidades de Shukaku.

-Listo, arregle tu sello, ahora tienes mayor acceso a las habilidades de Shukaku y mayor control sobre su poder, además de que podrás dormir por las noches sin que Shukaku te moleste lo que me recuerda, Shukaku-kaguya dijo el nombre de Shukaku de forma autoritaria a lo que Shukaku sintió un temblor en su cuerpo.

-Cómo te atreves a atormentar a tu contenedor y a volverlo un demente sediento de sangre además de hacerle creer que eres su madre y no creas que puedes mentirme ya que revise los recuerdos de gaara por lo que espero que aprendas a cooperar con gaara, además de que deberé y a darle una visita a Sunagakure para ir a hablar personalmente con el kazekage-declaro kaguya con una sonrisa siniestra que hizo que todos los presentes le desearan suerte al kazekage.

-Bueno ahora que saben todo sobre mi porque no te presentas Jinchūriki de Son Gokū-Dijo Kaguya dirigiéndose al Viejo Pelirrojo.

-Bueno mi nombre es roshi y cómo ven soy el Jinchūriki de Son Gokū, aunque hasta el día de hoy no me sentía en confianza para llamar a Yonbi por su nombre-Dijo Roshi para sorpresa de Son y él dijo molesto.

- **Maldito barbudo, ¿Sabías mi nombre todo este tiempo?** -pregunto Gokū molesto.

-Sí, pero como dije no me sentía en confianza para llamarte de por tu nombre a lo que debo preguntarte si puedo llamarte por tu nombre de ahora en adelante-Dijo Roshi

Gokū solo bufo y respondió- ¿ **Acaso a ti te gustaría que te llamara viejo barbudo?** –Preguntó retóricamente Gokū.

-Buen punto. Y bien que quieres saber de mi kaguya-Dijo Roshi.

\- Me interesa el chakra que posees y tu cabello rojo, dime ¿Roshi eres un uzumaki? -pregunto relajadamente a lo que roshi respondió.

-Así es, soy uno de los pocos uzumaki que sobrevivieron a la segunda guerra mundial shinobi. En ese tiempo era un niño cuando paso, recuerdo que mi madre y yo escapamos de Uzushiogakure durante la segunda guerra y nos asentamos en Iwagakure para protegernos del resto de las aldeas-Respondio Roshi.

-Interesante, te propongo lo siguiente, que tal si te hago miembro del Clan Ōtsutsuki, como has visto atravesó de mis recuerdos los Uzumakis, los senju, uchiha, kaguya y los hyugas son mis descendientes por lo que tú al ser un uzumaki tienes derecho a permanecer a mi clan-Ofreció Kaguya

-La oferta es tentadora, pero soy un ninja de Iwagakure y mi lealtad esta con el Tsuchikage-Dijo Roshi.

-Eso no importa, si algún día decides dejar Iwagakure recuerda que el Clan Ōtsutsuki te recibirá con los brazos abiertos-Dijo Kaguya.

-Le agradezco la invitación, pero por ahora permaneceré en konoha con un jonin sensei de iwa el cual quiere ver el desempeño de sus genin-Dijo Roshi.

-Y yo espero ver las habilidades de sus Genin roshi-san-Dijo kaguya con una sonrisa.

-No los vayas a subestimar sólo porque eres el ser más poderoso del planeta-Dijo Roshi

-No lo haré, se lo aseguro-Aseguro Kaguya aun sonriendo. Después se dirigió a Bee

-Yo, cuanto tiempo sin verte Nueve, o tal vez debería llamarte Diez-Dijo Killer B.

-Me alegro verlo de nuevo Ocho-Dijo Kaguya sonriendo.

-Esperen, sensei, ¿ustedes se conocen? -pregunto yugito curiosa.

-Yes, Neko-Chan, Yo conocí a Diez cuando aún se llama Naruto Uzumaki durante el conflicto que surgió por el tema del secuestro de la princesa hyuga-Dijo Bee haciendo su típico movimiento de manos.

-Todavía lo recuerdo bien, de hecho descubrí algo interesante del intento de secuestro de Hina-Chan, no solo Kumo quería a mi novia para su clan Hyuga, el ex-consejero Danzo Shimura planeaba enviar a sus ANBUS raíz para evitar que el ninja de Kumo se llevara a Hina-Chan, pero en vez de devolverla al Clan Hyuga iban a fingir la muerte de mi prometida para volverla una ninja sin emociones y más tarde usarla como máquina de hacer bebes para que el maldito de danzo tuviera Hyugas a su disposición, de haberlo sabido antes hubiera torturado a ese malnacido ya que intento hacer lo mismo con mi madre Kushina Uzumaki pero por suerte mi padre Minato la salvo ese día-Dijo Kaguya molesto.

-Lamento los problemas que causo mi padre, pero estaba tan loco como una cabra-Dijo Bee.

-Ya lo creo Bee y dígame como va con su sueño-Dijo Kaguya.

-Busco y busco, pero parece que no consigo encontrarla-Respondio Bee.

-Le deseo suerte sé que algún día conseguirá a la mujer tetona de mediana edad que usted quiere, aunque me molesta un poco que sea un pervertido por querer mujeres tetonas-Dijo Kaguya.

-Son mis gustos maldito estúpido, además las tetas de una mujer llevan los sueños y esperanzas de los hombres-dijo Bee mientras ponía su pie sobre una roca invisible mientras las olas chocaban detrás de él.

-Pervertido-murmuraron molestos Kaguya, Fuu y Yugito molestos con el Jinchūriki del Hachibi. Mientras Gyūki tumbo a Bee de su hocico y le dijo.

- **Bee, Mejor déjate tu sueño pervertido para ti mismo** -Dijo Gyūki regañando a su Jinchūriki.

-Hey, Hat-San no arruines el sueño de todo hombre-Dijo Bee.

\- "Es un Completo idiota"-Pensaron todos los Bijūs junto a sus Jinchūrikis. Kaguya dirigió su mirada asía Yugito la cual se sonrojo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, ¿Me daría su nombre, Koneko-Chan (Gatito)? –Pregunto Kaguya con una sonrisa amable haciendo sonrojar a Yugito.

-Mi-Mi nombre es Nii Yugito-respondió Yugito

-Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama-Dijo Kaguya haciendo sonrojar aún más a Yugito.

-G-Gracias-Dijo Yugito.

-Oh, El Dos tiene algo por el Nueve-Dijo Bee antes de ser mandado a volar por un golpe de Yugito.

\- ¡Cállate! –Grito Yugito.

-Hmm, tienes carácter-Dijo Kaguya haciendo sonrojar a Yugito- ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una cita después de los exámenes? –Pregunto Kaguya.

\- ¿Q-Qué? –Pregunto Yugito Sonrojada.

-Pregunte si quieres tener una cita después de los Exámenes-Dijo kaguya.

\- ¿Por qué quieres tener una cita conmigo? –Pregunto Yugito sonrojada, nunca antes le habían pedido una cita y ahora de repente le piden una.

-Entiendes la carga de ser un Jinchūriki, Eres bella, tienes carácter y para ser una persona agradable ¿Por qué no iba a tener una cita contigo? –Respondio Kaguya.

-Me encantaría-Dijo Yugito. Cuando kaguya termino de hablar con los Jinchūrikis estos decidieron salir de aquel espacio mental.

* * *

Fuera del Mindspace.

* * *

cuando los Jinchūrikis se desconectaron del espacio mental de los Jinchūrikis el primero en alejarse fue Gaara pues debía pensar en lo que ocurrió en ese lugar.

-Temari, Kankuro nos vamos-dijo gaara en su usual tono de voz a lo que los hermanos obedecieron pues no querían problemas con el lunático de su hermano, aunque antes de irse gaara fue sorprendido por un abrazo de fuu.

-Mou, que malo eres pequeño mapache, te vas si despedirte de tu one-san-dijo fuu haciendo un puchero pues mientras kaguya hablaba con los otros jinchurikis fuu estuvo tratando de entablar una conversación con gaara y termino autonombrándose la hermana mayor de gaara por el asunto de fuu era mayor no solo en edad sino en el número de colas.

-suéltame. dijo gaara mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre de Fuu.

-No hasta que me digas Onee-chan por favor suéltame-Dijo Fuu y Gaara al no ver otra salida debido a que su arena reaccionaba tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y decir.

-Onee-chan suéltame por favor-dijo gaara apenado por tener que decir eso, por su parte sus hermanos estaban sorprendidos por lo que pasaba, aunque sabiendo que Fuu era la Jinchūriki de las 7 colas entendieron que gaara no podría atacarla pues ella es almenas 7 veces más peligrosa que su hermano-Asi me gusta, vez que no te costaba llamarme Onee-chan, muy bien me voy a ver a mi novio nos vemos mi pequeño otouto-kun-dijo fuu soltando a Gaara del abrazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla para despues irse corriendo a buscar a shino dejando a un pelirrojo muy sonrojado por esa muestra de afecto que lo dejo pensativo acerca de esa sensación que le dejo a fuu con el abrazo y el beso era uno que gaara solo había experimentado con su amiga secreta Matsuri, la cual era la única en su aldea que no le tenía miedo y que entablo una amistad secreta para evitar que Matsuri fuera juzgada por la aldea.

Luego de pensar en Matsuri recupero un poco la compostura y se dirigió al lugar de la primera etapa de los exámenes Chunin mientras un pensamiento recorría su mente-"espero que Matsuri se encuentre bien"-

* * *

Con el resto de los Jinchūrikis.

* * *

Roshi se retiró junto a Killer Bee para reunirse con sus respectivos alumnos, pero para mala suerte del barbudo Bee empezó a rapear rimas sin sentido. En cuanto a yYugito esta se alejaba junto a su maestro Killer Bee no sin antes soplarle un beso a Kaguya y guiñarle un ojo con un toco de sensualidad y timidez, algo que no pasó desapercibido por las chicas del harem de Kaguya las cuales solo suspiraban con aburrimiento, se acercaron a Kaguya y dijeron al unísono.

-otra más-Dijeron todas al Unísono y Kaguya asintió y las chicas pensaron en que si kaguya la eligió debió de ser por algo además de que sabían controlar sus celos ya que kaguya siempre les demuestra de muchas formas que las quiere a todas por igual y que ninguna es su preferida.

Kaguya y Hinata se dirigieron para la academia donde se harían los exámenes Chunin mientras Hana y Haku se retiraron a otro lado a hacer sus respectivas actividades. Sasuke y Sakura también se habían ido a la academia a presentar los exámenes Chunin.

Kaguya, Shino y Hinata llegan a la academia y ven a un grupo de estudiantes reunidos alrededor de una habitación que dice 301. Kaguya mira a sus compañeros con una expresión de "Enserio" en su rostro. Justo en ese momento un chico con un traje de salto verde recibe un puñetazo. Alguien del grupo de Gennin habla.

\- ¡Déjenos entrar, necesitamos inscribirnos para los exámenes! –Dijo el chico

-Los exámenes de Chunin son realmente desafiantes para que niños como tú deban renunciar-Uno de los guardias Gennin dice.

-Por favor déjenos pasar-Llamadas de voz de Tenten desde el frente de la multitud. Los ojos de Kaguya se ensanchan y camina hacia donde la voz de Tenten justo a tiempo para verla golpear hacia atrás y sus ojos se mueven hacia donde Neji está parado y ve a su hermano adoptivo para ver las facciones de Neji contraerse cuando Tenten fue golpeado. Kaguya coloca su mano en el hombro de Neji, sus ojos brillan cuando camina hacia la parte delantera de la multitud.

-Estúpidos-Dijo Kaguya llamando la atención de todos- ¿Un par de Chunin molestando en los exámenes? -Dijo Kaguya para sorpresa de los Chunin disfrazados, después fueron agarrados por un par de manos esqueléticas de chakra negro y miraron asustados a Kaguya-Ni siquiera valen la pena matarlos-Dijo Kaguya y los soltó, después se dirigió al grupo de Genins-Ustedes también lo son. Este es apenas el primer piso y el examen se realiza en el segundo-Dijo Kaguya y después dijo "Kai" y el letrero mostró el número 201-fueron engañados por un Genjutsu tan débil-Dijo Kaguya y se fue.

* * *

Sala de los Exámenes.

* * *

Kaguya y su equipo junto al equipo 9 llegaron al salón 301 donde poco después llegan el equipo 7 y 10 ocasionando que Sakura e Ino empiecen a pelear de nuevo por Sasuke el cual no les ponía mucha atención a sus locas Fangirls.

Kaguya observa a los genin que se encuentran en el salón hasta que ve algo que le llama la atención, una chica pelirroja de lentes cuyo chakra y peinado le recordaba a su madre y lo supo al instante-esto parece una reunión familiar-susurro Kaguya un poco sorprendido de encontrar a algunos miembros de su familia en tan poco tiempo.

Kaguya se dispuso a acercarse a aquella chica pelirroja la cual se veía que estaba un poco nerviosa por los exámenes Chunin.

-Hola-saludo Kaguya amablemente.

-Hola-respondió la chica con nerviosismo.

-Mi nombre es Kaguya Otsutsuki. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki.

-Justo lo que supuse, Karin quiero que sientas mi chakra. Esto sorprendió a Karin la cual no sabía cómo aquel ninja sabio de su habilidad, pero dejo eso para ponerse a sentir el chakra de Kaguya con su **Kagura Shingan (Ojo de la Mente de Kagura)** a lo cual sintió un chakra tan enorme que sentía que era tan enorme que podía cubrir el mundo lo cual hizo que se asustara al sentir la magnitud de su chakra, pero también sintió confort y familiaridad en el chakra de Kaguya.

-Tu chakra es infinito, es muy cálido y sereno, es igual al mio y al mismo tiempo es muy diferente-Dijo Karin impresionada

-Eso es porque el Clan Uzumaki desciende del Clan Ōtsutsuki, en síntesis, eres parte de mi familia-Dijo kaguya

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dices? -pregunto Karin escéptica.

-Solo mírame a los ojos-Hablo kaguya en un tono lleno de misterio a lo cual Karin asintió y lo miro a los ojos. En ese momento kaguya metió a Karin en un Genjutsu con el cual le mostro la historia del clan otsutsuki hasta la fundación de los 5 clanes legendarios demostrándole a Karin que él no mentía con lo de ser familia lo cual hizo que Karin se sintiera feliz de encontrar a un miembro de su familia. Al mismo tiempo que kaguya le mostraba la historia del clan Ōtsutsuki, kaguya vio los recuerdos de Karin haciendo que este tuviera enormes deseos de destruir Kusagakure por todo lo que sufrió Karin en kusa, como la muerte de su madre y el cómo fue tratada como un botiquín con patas. Ya después se encargaría de quitarle esas marcas de mordidas a su nueva prima y también de compensar todo el sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar.

-Te diré algo, vi todos tus recuerdos y te prometo esto, hablare con el Hokage para que te quedes aquí a vivir conmigo no permitiré que nadie más te vuelva a lastimar incluso si tuviera que destruir Kusagakure-Dijo Kaguya

Karin quedo cautivada por las palabras de Kaguya y empezó a buscar mentiras en sus palabras, pero al ver que Kaguya no mentía le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y empezó a sollozar un poco en su pecho a lo cual Kaguya susurro de forma consoladora Tranquila, todo estará bien-Dijo kaguya calmando a Karin.

La escena solo fue vista por Hinata la cual quedo enternecida por el abrazo entre los recién descubiertos primos.

Cuando Kaguya volvió al grupo vio a un chico de cabello blanco, con anteojos y ropa purpura que se acercaba al Grupo. Lo reconoció al instante no solo por su apariencia, sino también por su olor, era difícil olvidar el olor de la muerte, sangre, medicina y serpientes. Había pocas personas con ese olor y solo una con olor a medicina.

-"Kabuto"-Pensó Kaguya viendo al chico y se preguntó-"Si aquí está la pequeña serpiente ¿En dónde estará la grande?"-Pensó Kaguya.

-Ustedes están atrayendo demasiada atención. Entonces ustedes son los nueve novatos que acaban de graduarse en la academia, ¿no? Están jugando con esas caras lindas...Dios, esto no es una excursión-Dijo Kabuto.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú para decirnos es?! Ino fulmina al chico.

-Soy Kabuto Yakushi. Miren a su alrededor ... todos excepto Kaguya miraron a su alrededor. Los gennin se reúnen para los exámenes y todos se quedan mirando al grupo y lanzan un poco de intención asesina al grupo de 10-Los que están detrás de ti son del pueblo de Escondidos de Ame tienen un mal genio. Todos están nerviosos por los exámenes, Les advertí a todos ustedes para que no los molesten. Supongo que no se puede evitar, ya que solo son novatos que no saben nada, me hace recordar al viejo yo- Kabuto mira a Kaguya. "Sin embargo, tu amigo llama mucho la atención-

-Kabuto-san, ¿verdad? -Sakura pregunta.

-Sí-respondio Kabuto.

\- ¿Es esta tu segunda vez? –Pregunto Sakura.

-No, esta será mi séptima vez-respondio Kabuto.

-Entonces deber muy débil-Dijo Kiba.

-O estos exámenes muy difíciles-Dijo Kabuto.

-Tienes información sobre este examen ¿verdad? –Dijo Kaguya a lo cual Kabuto asintió y saco unas tarjetas. Kabuto saca la primera de la parte superior de la pila.

-Se ve blanca, pero para obtener la información de esta tarjeta-Kabuto comienza a girar la tarjeta.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Sakura pregunta.

-Estoy vertiendo mi Chakra a la tarjeta, sin él esta cosa no sirve-Kabuto aplica chakra a la carta y un pequeño mapa con un gráfico de barras proyectado sobre él, y el más grande proviene de la tierra de fuego.

\- Qué tipo de información es esa? -Sakura se ve confundida,

-El número total de examinandos y países que participaron en el examen, también tiene el número de participantes de cada pueblo oculto. Déjenme preguntar, ¿por qué creen que hacemos los exámenes Chunin juntos? -Kabuto les pide a los 9 novatos que lo miren en silencio mientras Choji come algunas fichas-Primero, es para profundizar las relaciones amistosas con los otros países. Luego, es para elevar el nivel del ninja, eso es lo que dicen-Dijo Kabuto explicando los Exámenes Chunin.

\- ¿Eso es lo que dicen? Sasuke repite confundido.

-Sí, el verdadero propósito es confirmar el nivel del ninja en cada país adyacente para tratar de equilibrar el poder-Dijo kabuto

-Equilibrio de poder eh-Dijo Kaguya mirando a Kabuto.

\- ¿Por qué pasan por una tarea tan problemática? -Shikamaru pregunto.

-Si no hacen eso, los países débiles serán invadidos y dominados por los fuertes. Así que controlan y restringen los poderes de los demás, de todos modos, es mi suposición-Kabuto respondio, en ese momento Sasuke camina hacia adelante con una mirada determinada en su rostro.

\- ¿Hay alguna tarjeta que tenga información personal detallada? -Sasuke pregunto.

-Sí, ¿hay alguien que te interese? –Pregunto Kabuto

-Sí, los hay-Respondio Sasuke.

-La información de los examinados de este examen no es perfecta, pero los quemé y los guardo. Incluyen información sobre los nueve de ustedes también. Díganme todo lo que saben sobre las personas que conocen que les interesan, lo veré para ti-Dijo kabuto.

-Quiero información sobre Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Sabaku no Gaara y Kaguya Ōtsutsuki-Dijo Sasuke y el ultimo sorprendió a todos.

\- ¿De mí? –Dijo Kaguya sorprendido y luego sonrió-Si quieres información sobre mí solo tienes que pedirlo, no me importa compartirla-Dijo Kaguya.

\- ¿No te importa? –Pregunto Kabuto sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué harán unos insectos con datos sobre mí? Sera lo mismo si saben que puedo y no puedo hacer-Dijo Kaguya y eso molesto a Sasuke.

-Primero con Rock Lee-Dijo kabuto y luego canaliza el chakra en la tarjeta y aparece la información de Rock Lee, así como dos gráficos que dictan sus estadísticas generales y el número de misiones completadas-Él es un año mayor que tú, sus misiones completadas incluyen 20 misiones de Rango D y 11 rangos C, el líder del escuadrón es Maito Gai. Sus habilidades de Taijutsu han aumentado dramáticamente en el último año, pero sus otras habilidades son terribles. Él llamó la atención de todo el año pasado como un habilidoso gennin novato, pero no tomó el examen de Chunin, como usted esta es la primera vez que lo toma, Su equipo está compuesto por Tenten y Neji Hyūga. A continuación, veamos a Sabaku no Gaara-Dijo Kabuto y luego saco otra tarjeta.

-Sus misiones fueron 8 de rango C y, es increíble que haya hecho una misión de rango B como gennin. Es un ninja extranjero y es la primera vez que toma el examen, así que no tengo más información sobre él, sin embargo, parece que ha regresado ileso de todas sus misiones-Dijo Kabuto sorprendiendo a todos menos Kaguya.

 **\- {Tengo que admitir que Shukaku, aunque sea el más débil de todos tiene la mejor defensa de todos}** –Dijo Kurama admitiendo eso.

\- {Ciertamente la tiene} –Dijo Kaguya estando de acuerdo con Kurama.

\- **{Kaa-San}** –Dijo Mugetsu llamando la atención de Kurama y Kaguya- **{Encontré el Chakra de Orochimaru cerca}** –Informo Mugetsu.

\- {Buen trabajo, después me encargo de él} –Dijo Kaguya.

-Ahora sigue Neji Hyuga-Dijo Kabuto sacando otra tarjeta-Él es un año mayor que tú, sus misiones completadas incluyen 20 misiones de Rango D y 11 rangos C, el líder del escuadrón es Maito Gai. Él fue capaz de aprender las técnicas de la antigua rama principal en poco tiempo por lo que es llamado un genio. Además de poseer un Byakugan muy poderoso para su edad el cual tiene un alcance de 120 metros. Sus habilidades en Taijutsu son muy buenas, posee una gran fuerza y velocidad que abrumarían a un Chunin de élite, Su equipo está compuesto por Tenten y Rock Lee-

-Ahora por ultimo Kaguya Ōtsutsuki-Dijo Kabuto y saco la tarjeta de Kaguya-Tiene la misma edad que tú, pero parece mucho mayor, es bastante algo para su edad mide alrededor del metro ochenta-iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpido por Kaguya.

-1.85 para ser exacto-Corrigió Kaguya a Kabuto.

-Gracias. Sus compañeros de equipo son Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame, Su líder de escuadrón es Kuranei Yuhi. Él es jefe del Clan Ōtsutsuki y Daimyō de Uzu no Kuni, además de ser la persona más rica de toda Konoha y posee el 30% de la aldea-Dijo Kabuto para sorpresa de todos-Gran parte de su vida se ocultó como "Naruto Uzumaki" el peor alumno de su año, pero el día de graduación mostro su verdadera apariencia. El posee los Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku (Pulso de Huesos Muertos), el Byakugan, Ranton (Elemento Tormenta) –Estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido nuevamente por Kaguya.

-Bakuton (Elemento Explosivo), Jinton (Elemento Velocidad), Ketton (Elemento Sangre), Yoton (Elemento Lava), Koton (Elemento Acero), Taiton (Elemento Tifón), Mokuton (Elemento Madera), Hyoton (Elemento Hielo), Fūtton (Elemento Vapor) Shokuton (Elemento Planta), Shakuton (Elemento Quemar) Taiton (Elemento Tifón), Tenkūton (Elemento Cielo), Taiyōton (Elemento Solar) y Seiton (Elemento Nova) –Dijo Naruto nombrando sus Kekkei Genkai y eran muchos.

-Siguiendo, domina todas las artes Shinobis a la perfección. Usa un Taijutsu único que mezcla del Jūken (Puño Suave) del Clan Hyuga y una serie de patadas, mayormente pelea usando las piernas en vez de las manos y tiene un estilo de Kenjutsu que usa tres espadas simultáneamente, ha peleado de igual a igual con ninjas de alto calibre como: Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi y Zabuza Momochi, este último lo derroto usando puro Kenjutsu que es la especialidad de Zabuza. En Fūinjutsu es uno de los mejores al colocar sellos a todo el clan Hyuga y Uchiha, Ninjutsu que demostró en sus misiones rango A y S, Genjutsu solo se especula que tiene conocimientos del mismo, además de poseer kekkai-Ninjutsus y jutsus médicos. Posee una defensa absoluta que es indestructible e incluso aparece en el libro bingo-Dijo Kabuto y saco ora información y dijo.

\- Kaguya Ōtsutsuki:

Título: Konoha no Shiroi Yoko (Zorro Demoníaco Blanco de Konoha).

Obtención del título: se le dio el titulo porque cuando ataca solo se ve la forma de un zorro demoníaco blanco.

Rango: AA.

Edad: 13 parece de 17 o de 20 años.

Género: masculino.

Afiliación: konoha, Caverna Ryūchi, Clan Ōtsutsuki.

Rango ninja: Genin.

Clasificación: Tipo Sensor, Ninja médico, Jinchūriki.

Kekkei genkai: Byakugan, Shikotsumyaku, liberación de: tormenta, hielo, imán, vapor, lava, acero, cristal, oscuridad, madera, quemar y otros desconocidos.

Taijutsu: AA

Genjutsu: AA

Ninjutsu: AA

Kenjutsu: AA

Bukijutsu: AA

Fūinjutsu: AA

Descripción física: piel blanca, ojos de color lavanda, cabello largo de color blanco azulado, cara con rasgos faciales muy delicados como la de la nobleza, tiene cejas muy cortas y delgadas, tiene marcas rojas debajo de los ojos, en las mejillas y en la frente, mide: 185 cm. Siempre lleva un kimono blanco con marcas rojas, una armadura con una tela extraña en el hombro derecho, un obi amarrillo y 3 espadas en la cintura del lado izquierdo.

Advertencia: no acercarse si no eres al menos de rango AA+ o tengas compañeros des rango A.

Recompensas: vivo o muerto: 200.000.000 de ryos (18.000.000 de dólares o 16.000.000 de euros). Ha completado 45 misiones, 30 rango D, 12 rango C 2 rang de rango S-Dijo Kabuto y todos estaban asombrados, impactados, horrorizados y asustados por el monstruo que tienen delante. Sasuke era el más impactado de todos, pero no sólo eso. Sentía tanta envidia por Kaguya ya que poseía todo ese poder cuando el sentía que debía tenerlo para poder superar a su hermano. Sakura también pensaba en que ese idiota blanco no merecía ese poder, según ella le pertenece a su amado Sasuke-kun.

-Konoha, Suna, Ame, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Kusa, Taki y Oto, este año, muchos Genins talentosos de estos pueblos ocultos han venido aquí para rendir los exámenes. Otogakure no Sato es un pueblo de un pequeño país que acaba de construirse recientemente, por lo que No tengo mucha información sobre ellos. De cualquier forma, todos ellos son poderosos pueblos escondidos-Dijo Kabuto.

-Así que toda la gente aquí...son Muchos-Dijo Sakura sorprendida. Kaguya estaba temblando, pero no de miedo-Tanta gente vino, eh-Dijo kaguya y grito mientras sonreía-¡Excelente, esto parece una declaración de guerra!- Los ojos de Kaguya comienzan a brillar de alegría, luego extiende su mano y la aprieta en un puño-No puedo esperar para aplastarlos a todos y cuando termine todos sabrán que no son nada ante mí-Al instante, todos los Gennin a excepción de Gaara, Los dos equipos de Kumo, Shino, Los de Iwa, Los de Kiri, Hinata y Neji comienzan a sudar en una tormenta y algunos incluso se colapsan bajo el poder de Kaguya.

-Oyeron-Dijo El que tiene una placa similar a la del Segundo Hokage pregunta-Dijeron que el pueblo de Oto es un pueblo menor de un país pequeño-Dijo El mismo chico.

-Estoy herido-El que está envuelto en vendas responde.

-entonces, Juguemos un poco con ellos- La única chica dice mientras sonríe.

-Sí, hablaron como si fuéramos un ninja sobrante, hagamos que agregue esto a sus datos ... Los ninjas de Oto son algo crueles-Dijo el Chico Momia.

-Iremos-El primer chico pregunta.

-Vamos-el segundo responde, luego los tres se apresuran hacia el novato nueve y luego vienen volando hacia Kabuto. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar hasta Kabuto fueron atrapados por una mano esquelética hecha de chakra negro. Luego sintieron un Sakki (Instinto Asesino) gigantesco.

-Así que unos simples insectos quieren pelear-Dijo Kaguya y comenzó a aumentar la presión del agarre de su Susanoo-Les mostrare lo inferiores que son-Cuando iba a cerrar completamente la mano de repente una gran columna de humo entra en erupción desde el frente de la clase mientras una voz profunda gruñe.

\- ¡Tranquilícense, Mocosos! -Todos en la sala vuelven la atención hacia la nueva llegada. Cuando el humo se disipa en el frente había un grupo de Chunin con uniformes grises y un hombre con una gabardina negra con cicatrices corriendo por su cara de pie al frente-Perdón por hacerlos esperar, soy el examinador de la primera prueba del examen Chunin, Morino Ibiki-Todos miran con una punzada de miedo, no solo por la intimidante presencia de Ibiki, sino porque algunos todavía se estaban recuperando del Intento asesino de Kaguya. Entonces Ibiki ve a Kaguya con los de Oto-Kaguya, no los puedes matar ahora, asi que suéltalos-Dijo Ibiki totalmente tranquilo.

\- ¿Por? No habrá mucha diferencia si los elimino ahora-Pregunto Kaguya.

-Solo suéltalos, no necesitamos problemas con Oto-Dijo Ibiki.

\- ¿Y? –Dijo kaguya sin prestarle importancia.

-Solo no lo hagas ahora, puedes hacerlos en la segunda ronda-Dijo nuevamente Ibiki.

-Está bien-Dijo Kaguya y los soltó.

-Ahora comenzaremos el primer examen de los exámenes Chunin-Dijo Ibiki.

Llego la hora, ¡La Primera Ronda Comienza!

* * *

(1) En el volumen 8 de Boruto se reveló que Moegi puede usar el Mokuton. La razón es desconocida, pero probablemente sea natural, ya que desde lo de Danzo nadie ha tenido el Mokuton implantado, lo más probable es que sea pariente de los Senju u otra razón. Ella no fue explorada en _Naruto_ en absoluto, al tenerlo naturalmente podría tener total sentido si se hace bien. Además, Dudo que lo obtuviera de los experimentos, ya que Naruto definitivamente no permitiría que esa investigación continúe.

La razón de que porque Kaguya le dice a Sasuke Indra es simple. En la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke vs Kaguya donde al principio ella los confunde con Hagoromo y Hamura, pero luego los reconoce como Asura e Indra. Ya que su Chakra es idéntico al de ellos y los llamo así porque no sabía sus nombres.


	12. ¡¡No es un Capitulo!

No es un capítulo, solamente es un mensaje del Co-Autor y buen amigo Kevin4491.

Aquí Kevin4491 el Co-escritor de algunas historias como "Renacimiento: un salvador o un destructor", "N-Makino: el Ultralink de Maelstrom", "Naruto Romanova: el ser más cercano a dios", " El nacimiento del príncipe conejo", bueno de casi todas las historias de mi buen amigo axlrexkingu, y escribo este mensaje para desearles felices fiestas a ustedes los lectores que siguen a mi amigo Axlrex, espero que la pasen bien en estas fechas con sus familias o con sus waifus, incluso con las lolis ilegales que creo que tienen escondidas de la onu. En fin, también escribo este mensaje para avisarles que estoy comenzando con un "pequeño" proyecto que tenía en mente desde hace 4 meses, y que el primer capítulo lo subiré dentro de unos días. Espero que les guste el fanfic que escribiré, pero no significa que dejare de ayudar a mi amigo con sus historias. Solo es como dice axlrexkingu: "si no me saco esta idea de la cabeza no podré concentrarme bien en las otras historias". Bueno con esto se despide Kevin4491: amigo y Co-escritor de Axlrexkingu. Les deseo felices fiestas y que la onu no encuentre a sus lolis.

Posdata: Por cierto, puede que la nueva historia contenga lolis, incesto y mujerzuelas. XDXDXD, ok no. Ahora si adiós.


End file.
